Alice game
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Tu sais, petite fille, le seul moyen pour toi de ne pas repasser de l’autre côté du miroir…est de le briser… Suite de Roses are red
1. 1:De l’autre côté du miroir…

Chapitre1

De l'autre côté du miroir…et de ce qu'Alice y trouva…

Après avoir extirpé une cigarette de son paquet, le fondateur de l'organisation se l'alluma avant de lever les yeux vers le lent mouvement des nuages tout en se laissant bercer par le mouvement oscillatoire de la balancelle sur laquelle il était installé.

Sa rêverie se poursuivit pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la vision d'un visage familier, trop familier, ne la brise d'un seul coup.

Le visage de celle qui n'avait cessé d'accaparer ses pensées, avant comme après sa mort, un visage magnifique que le temps n'avaient pratiquement pas altéré…

Est-ce que sa victime était venue s'amuser à le tourmenter pour lui faire expier à son tour la trahison dont il s'était rendu coupable envers elle ?

Sur le seuil de ce manoir, identique à celui où ils avaient vécu plusieurs années, l'apparition lui donnait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps dix ans en arrière… Oui, il semblait bien être en train de revivre les derniers jours de son idylle avec la mère de ses enfants… C'était la même lueur mélancolique qui illuminait les yeux azurés qui le scrutaient à travers les verres de leurs lunettes… La même lueur que celle qui les avait illuminé à cette époque…Le signe avant-coureur de la tragédie qui allait briser leur vie…

Etait-il en train de rêver ou bien est ce que son titre de scientifique fou n'était plus le reflet de l'ignorance de ses pairs mais de la triste réalité ?

Il lui fallût quelques instants supplémentaires pour se rendre compte qu'aucune des deux explications n'était la bonne…

« Tu sais que pendant quelques secondes, je t'ai confondu avec ta grande sœur ? »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de l'anglaise, étirées en un sourire mélancolique, tandis qu'elle écartait délicatement l'une des mèches de sa longue chevelure écarlate.

« Même après ton mariage, tu n'était toujours pas capable de nous différencier…Rien n'as changé depuis… Non, en fait rien n'a changé depuis notre première rencontre… »

S'asseyant aux côtés de son interlocuteur, sa mystérieuse invitée tendit doucement le bras vers la bouteille posé sur la table installé devant la balancelle avant de se verser un verre.

« Encore du Sherry… Toi aussi, tu n'es pas parvenu à te délivrer de ton passé, hein ? Toi aussi, elle continue de te hanter nuit et jour ? »

L'inconnue fit doucement tournoyer le liquide écarlate contenu dans son verre sans pour autant le porter à ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu es venue, Alice ? Nous passons tout les deux notre vie enfermés dans nos souvenirs, alors je suppose que ce n'est pas pour les évoquer avec moi que tu es ici, et je ne me rappelle pas avoir convoqué Chartreuse… »

« Eh bien, aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, c'est pourtant la raison de ma visite, monsieur Carroll… »

« Cela faisait des années que tu n'avait plus appelé comme ça… »

Plongeant la main dans la poche de sa veste aussi écarlate que sa robe, l'anglais en extirpa une montre gousset dont elle se mit à soulever doucement le couvercle.

« Oui, mais le temps change, même si nous faisons tout notre possible pour le nier, il n'en continue pas moins de tourner… Alors, j'imagine que c'est normal que je doive changer moi aussi… je ne peux pas rester emprisonnée toute ma vie dans le passé… »

« Je t'envie… Moi, je suis incapable de m'en délivrer…Mais après tout, le chapelier toqué est resté emprisonné toute sa vie à l'heure du thé parce qu'il avait commis la bêtise de défier le temps, alors c'est normal que le scientifique fou subisse le même sort… Helen passait bien son temps à nous le dire… »

« Quiconque se révolte contre le cours du temps finit inévitablement par en être puni… Mais tu n'as pas à m'envier, tout comme je n'ai pas à te plaindre… Si tu souffres tellement à force de te torturer avec ton passé, c'est uniquement de ta faute… Tu as toujours refusé d'affronter l'avenir, d'une façon ou d'une autre… »

Elle leva les yeux vers le jardin et l'architecture victorienne du manoir.

« Ce jardin, cette maison, l'organisation, ton élixir de jouvence… Autant de moyens pour toi de fuir l'avenir en restant réfugié dans le passé…Un passé qui a été englouti dans les abîmes du temps uniquement par ta faute…et celle de James… »

Le chimiste se ralluma une cigarette avant d'expirer un nuage de fumée dans un soupir.

« Tu as beau me sermonner, c'est la même chose pour toi, non ? Toi non plus, tu n'as jamais pardonné à James, toi aussi tu n'as pas pu résister à la tentation de venir t'enfermer dans ce décor de théâtre qui te rappelle tant ce que tu ne te décides pas à oublier… C'est pour ça que tu es là, non ? Pour jouer la comédie avec moi et faire comme si ces dix années ne s'étaient pas écoulées…Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'as appelé avec ce surnom qu'une petite fille m'as donné, il y a bientôt trente ans… Une petite fille qui voudrait m'entendre de nouveau lui raconter son histoire, je me trompe ? »

Se tournant vers son interlocuteur, l'anglaise acquiesça timidement avec un regard qui n'avait rien à envier à celui avec lequel elle l'avait regardé lors de leur première rencontre.

« Et comme il fût une époque où je ne pouvais rien refuser à cette petite fille, je peux bien t'accorder ce caprice, va…Alors, il était une fois… »

----:----

_« …une petite fille nommée Alice… Une petite fille très curieuse qui passait son temps à s'étonner du monde étrange qui l'entourait. Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle portait le même nom qu'une autre petite fille. Elle ressemblait tellement à l'héroïne des romans de l'écrivain préféré de sa maman qu'aucun autre nom n'aurait pu lui convenir. Mais ce n'était pas dans le pays des merveilles que cette Alice là avait chuté… Non, c'était plutôt de l'autre côté du miroir… Dans un monde inversé où tout fonctionnait à l'envers… Sa maman était une enfant dans un corps d'adulte tandis qu'Alice était une adulte dans un corps d'enfant… »_

La naïveté qui se reflétait sur le visage candide de celle qui berçait doucement une poupée dans ses bras contrastait de manière saisissante avec le regard désabusé de la fillette qui observait impassible ce spectacle surréaliste.

_« La maman d'Alice avait fui le monde terrifiant des adultes en se réfugiant dans le monde rassurant de l'enfance, tandis qu'Alice avait été arraché du monde de l'enfance, qu'elle avait eu à peine le temps de connaître, pour être enfermé dans le monde des adultes, qu'elle allait être forcé de connaître avant même d'y avoir été préparé… »_

Une lueur attendrie illumina le regard de la mère de la fillette tandis qu'elle caressait délicatement les cheveux de soie rouge du jouet.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as l'air si triste, Alice ? C'est cette fille bizarre qui te fait peur ? Il ne faut pas, voyons…Ta maman est là pour te protéger… »

La petite fille taciturne ne réagit même pas lorsque sa mère prononça son propre nom, elle avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas à elle qu'elle s'adressait en le faisant…

« Tu sais, Alice, si tu ne me sourit pas, tu va rendre triste ta maman…Et si ta maman devient triste à cause de toi, elle va se mettre en colère…Et tu sais ce qui arrive aux vilaines petites filles qui mettent leur maman en colère… »

La lueur de cruauté qui se reflétait sur le visage candide de celle qui était en train d'arracher doucement la tête du jouet qu'elle serrait dans ses bras arracha un frisson d'horreur à la fillette.

_« Il fût un temps où la petite Alice souhaitait plus que tout au monde que sa maman s'éveille de son rêve et cesse de parler en dormant à la poupée qu'elle prenait pour sa fille…Mais au bout d'un moment, ce que la petite fille souhaitait de tout son cœur, c'était que sa mère ne s'éveille jamais… Parce qu'elle préférait que sa poupée subisse à sa place le sort que sa maman lui réservait… »_

Une ombre de tristesse engloutit la joie dans les yeux de la mère d'Alice tandis qu'elle contemplait le jouet mutilé qu'elle tenait dans sa main… Tristesse qui se dissipa instantanément quand son mari lui retira doucement la poupée des mains d'un ai compréhensif avant de lui en redonner une autre, identique. Mais le regard attendri qu'il posa sur sa fille après avoir caressé doucement le visage radieux de son épouse fit frissonner la gamine.

_« Oui, la petite Alice vivait dans un monde où tout fonctionnait à l'envers… Son papa traitait sa maman comme si c'était sa fille et sa fille comme si c'était son épouse. Ses parents avait toujours dit à Alice que les policiers étaient là pour la protéger de ceux qui lui voulaient du mal, mais quand la petite Alice tenta de s'enfuir de la maison où elle souffrait tellement, c'est eux qui la ramenèrent à l'intérieur. Et quand la petite Alice essaya de confier aux amis de ses parents ce qu'elle subissait, c'était elle qu'on regardait avec un air de dégoût comme si elle était la chose la plus répugnante qui soit…C'est elle qui disait la vérité et c'était pourtant elle qu'on traitait comme une menteuse. C'était elle qui avait besoin d'être consolé et pourtant c'était son papa qu'on consolait à sa place pour ce qu'elle lui faisait subir…_

_Oui, vraiment, rien ne fonctionnait dans le bon sens dans le monde où vivait Alice… Pour elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle était passée de l'autre côté du miroir, cette fameuse nuit… Cette nuit où le cauchemar commença quand elle ouvrit les yeux et non quand elle les ferma, cette nuit où sa maman était rentrée dans sa chambre et où elle vit ce qu'Alice faisait avec son papa… Mais ce n'était ni son maman, ni son papa qui était avec elle dans sa chambre, cette nuit là, non… Cela, Alice avait fini par le comprendre. Il s'agissait de leurs reflets dans le monde inversé, voilà pourquoi ils se comportaient de façon aussi étrange… »_

Posant doucement sa main sur le miroir qui surplombait la commode qu'elle venait d'escalader, la petite fille essaya de l'enfoncer à l'intérieur de la paroi de verre. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, elle ne pouvait pas traverser le miroir de nouveau, et quoi de plus normal ? Son reflet qui avait pris sa place de l'autre côté tendait lui aussi la main pour lui faire obstacle… Comme elle pouvait détester cette petite fille égoïste à la place de laquelle elle souffrait…Mais malgré tout…malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la comprendre…

Après tout, elle avait souffert autant qu'elle, donc c'était normal qu'elle ait préféré s'enfuir de l'autre côté du miroir, et c'était aussi normal qu'elle ait enlevé son double pendant son sommeil pour qu'il prenne sa place…Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, ses vrais parents seraient revenu la chercher en plein milieu de la nuit pour la ramener dans ce monde terrifiant qu'elle avait quitté. Oui, Alice pouvait voir ses propres souffrances se refléter dans les yeux de sa pire ennemie.

Chacune d'elles comprenait ce que ressentait l'autre, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elles avaient cessé de se haïr. S'emparant doucement mais fermement d'un chandelier en argent posé à côté d'elle sur le meuble, la fillette le souleva doucement, en s'apprêtant à fracasser la paroi de verre qui la séparait de son bonheur… Apparemment, sa jumelle avait eue la même idée puisqu'elle aussi était en train de soulever un chandelier.

Laquelle d'entre elle disparaîtrait en se réduisant en miette quand l'autre fracasserait le miroir ? Alice fût soulagé de voir que ce fût son double qui se brisa et non pas elle quand elle abattit son arme sur le miroir… Relâchant le chandelier, qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un tintement métallique, elle sauta du meuble pour se précipiter vers un autre miroir… Mais la joie qui se reflétait sur son visage se dissipa lorsqu'elle vit que son double était encore là, en train de se moquer d'elle en imitant son air terrifié, tandis qu'elle s'interposait encore entre elle et la liberté…

_« Malgré tout ses efforts, Alice ne parvint pas à détruire sa jumelle maléfique, aussi finit-elle par y renoncer…Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, elle évitait comme la peste les miroirs qu'elle semblait prendre tant de plaisir à fracasser avant…Elle ne voulait plus revoir le visage moqueur de la responsable de ses souffrances… Son comportement étrange ne manquait pas d'étonner les amis de ses parents, mais ils finirent par trouver cela normal… Après tout, si Alice leur disait de telles mensonges sur son papa, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle était devenu aussi folle que sa maman… La pauvre petite ne mentait pas en fait, c'est juste qu'elle aussi ne pouvait plus faire la différence entre la réalité et ses cauchemars… A partir de ce moment, les gens arrêtèrent de gronder Alice et de la regarder en coin._

_Non, au lieu de cela, ils devinrent très gentil et se mirent même à lui sourire d'un air triste…Mais cela, c'était encore plus insupportable pour la petite fille…Elle savait que c'était ceux qui l'entouraient qui n'étaient pas normaux, alors comment pouvaient-ils oser se comporter comme si c'était l'inverse ? Lorsque Alice comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas détruire son propre reflet, elle décida de détruire ceux de ses parents, en commençant par celui de sa maman… »_

Arrachant brutalement la poupée des mains de cette femme qu'elle haïssait de tout son cœur, parce qu'elle lui rappelait tellement la mère qu'elle avait perdu au moment où elle avait le plus besoin d'elle, la petite fille la jeta de l'autre côté de la rambarde du balcon… Pas un traits du visage de la fillette ne tressaillit quand elle vit la démente se précipiter d'un air terrifié pour sauver sa fille…Pas une seule émotion ne se refléta dans les yeux de la gamine quand elle bascula dans le vide au cours de sa tentative désespéré de rattraper le jouet avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol…

_« La petite Alice avait réussi, le reflet de sa maman se brisa en mille morceaux…A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire de même avec celui de son papa… Cela lui fût beaucoup plus difficile…Elle du attendre longtemps…Très longtemps…Trop longtemps… Ou peut-être que cela lui parût être longtemps…Mais elle finit quand même par y réussir… »_

La fillette demeura impassible quand son père se pencha vers elle avec un air attristé pour la serrer doucement dans ses bras, elle demeura impassible quand il appliqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser, elle demeura impassible quand il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en sanglotant…

Mais elle ne demeura pas impassible lorsque son tortionnaire se mit à lui dire qu'il ferait de son mieux pour la rendre heureuse, après l'accident tragique qui avait emporté sa mère…

Ramenant doucement ses deux mains dans son dos, elle glissa l'une d'elles dans la manche de sa longue robe blanche, avant d'en extirper ce qu'elle avait volé… Une longue tige de métal merveilleusement pointu et tranchante au bout d'un manche en bois…Aussi pointu et tranchante que les épines des roses que sa mère, sa vraie mère, aimait tellement…

Refermant doucement mais fermement ses doigts autour du manche en bois, elle enfonça sans la moindre hésitation la tige de métal dans le cou de celui qui était penché vers elle pour la consoler… Lorsqu'elle retira brusquement son arme de la plaie qu'elle avait infligé dans la chair de sa victime, une gerbe de sang se mit à en jaillir pour asperger sa robe d'un blanc immaculé…Sa robe qui était à présent aussi écarlate que ses long cheveux, tandis que le visage de son tortionnaire devenait aussi blanc que le vêtement l'avait été, quelques instants auparavant…Ce visage où l'incrédulité se mêlait au désespoir…

Après l'avoir longuement contemplé d'un air énigmatique, la petite fille se mit à lui adresser un sourire… Un sourire innocent qu'elle n'avait plus adressé à qui que ce soit depuis le début de son calvaire…Le sourire d'une petite fille qui venait enfin de s'éveiller de son cauchemar…

_« Mais même si les monstres qui avaient pris la place de ses parents venaient de disparaître, sa jumelle était toujours là, de l'autre côté du miroir, à l'empêcher de regagner sa maison pour retrouver ses vrais parents. Alors Alice finit par se décider à sortir de cette maison vide…Cette maison désespérément vide dont elle avait brisé tout les miroirs une dernière fois avant d'en partir…Alice ne savait plus où aller, Alice n'avait plus aucun endroit où aller, le seul endroit où elle voulait aller était de l'autre côté du miroir, mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de le retraverser…_

_Et de toutes façon, elle avait fini par comprendre que cela ne servirait à rien. Après tout, même si elle y parvenait, ses vrais parents ne la reconnaîtraient pas. Non, pour eux, ce serait elle la jumelle maléfique qui s'était échappée de l'autre côté du miroir, pas la gentille petite fille qui se réfugierait dans leurs bras quand elle viendrait se venger d'elle._

_ Alice savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver ses parents, mais ils lui manquaient toujours… Alors Alice se décida à aller rendre visite au reflet de sa maman, dans le cimetière où on avait enterré ses morceaux. Lorsqu'elle finit par y arriver et qu'elle se retrouva devant la tombe où était inscrit le nom de sa maman, Alice se mit à regretter ce qu'elle avait fait._

_Après tout, sa fausse maman n'était pas si méchante que ça, contrairement à celui qui ressemblait tant à son papa. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu prendre la place de sa poupée et peut-être que si elle lui avait souri en faisant cela, le reflet de sa maman l'aurait aimé comme si c'était sa vraie fille… Oui, peut-être qu'elle pouvait toujours le faire, il lui suffirait de recoller les morceaux du reflet de sa maman pour ça… Mais malgré tout ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à ouvrir la boite en pierre où ils étaient rangé…Alors à ce moment, Alice se mit à pleurer en essayant de briser le couvercle de la boite avec le long objet pointu qui lui avait permis de briser le reflet de son papa…Mais le couvercle était trop solide…C'est à ce moment là…que la petite Alice fit la rencontre du lapin blanc… »_

Agenouillé devant la pierre tombale, la petite fille à bout de force continuait de frapper la plaque de marbre qui s'interposait entre elle et sa mère sans parvenir à seulement l'entailler.

Sursautant quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle se tourna doucement vers le petit garçon qui lui tendait un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes.

Agrippant fermement le manche de son arme tandis qu'elle scrutait le nouveau venu d'un regard méfiant, la fillette finit par se relever en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche après avoir repoussé d'un geste irrité la main qui lui était tendu.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veut, toi ? »

Rangeant doucement son mouchoir dans la poche de sa veste, l'inconnu fixa la fillette d'un air énigmatique.

« Je veux juste pourquoi est ce que tu fait ça… »

« Pourquoi est ce que je fait quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu tape sur cette tombe avec ce drôle de truc ? »

La gamine renifla.

« Tu es bête ou quoi? Pour l'ouvrir… »

« Et pourquoi est ce que tu veut l'ouvrir ? »

« Pour recoller les morceaux du reflet de maman…Comme ça, elle ressuscitera et j'aurais une nouvelle maman… »

Le garçon secoua doucement la tête sans avoir l'air de s'étonner des paroles énigmatiques de la petite fille renfrognée.

« Tu ne peux pas y arriver… »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis la seule personne capable de ressusciter les morts, et que je ne suis pas encore prêt pour le faire… »

Croisant les bras d'un air vexé, Alice toisa le nouveau venu d'un air vexé.

« Et pourquoi est ce que tu y arriverait et pas moi ? »

Le petit garçon se mit à avoir un sourire narquois.

« Parce qu'un jour, je serais le plus grand magicien du monde, un magicien au moins aussi doué que Max Candle. C'est ce que je lui ait promis sur sa tombe après son enterrement, et je ne suis pas un menteur, je tiendrais ma promesse… »

Alice renifla avec une expression méprisante.

« Essaye de devenir plus doué que lui, alors… S'il était vraiment le plus grand magicien du monde, il se serait ressuscité lui-même et ce n'est pas sur sa tombe que tu lui aurais fait ta promesse… »

Ce fût au tour du mystérieux garçon d'avoir un air vexé.

« C'est toi qui est bête… Le magicien ne peut pas se ressusciter lui-même, ce serait comme essayer d'imiter son reflet dans le miroir, c'est impossible… »

Le regard de l'enfant se radoucit quand il remarqua la tristesse que ses paroles avaient fait naître dans celui de la petite fille.

« Allez ne pleure pas, va… Quand je serais assez grand, je le ressusciterais et, si tu veux, je ressusciterais aussi ta maman…Alors attend juste un petit peu… »

Levant la main vers les cheveux de la fillette pour les caresser, le petit garçon fit apparaître une rose entre ses doigts dans un nuage de fumée, avant de la glisser dans la chevelure de la petite Alice émerveillée par le tour.

« Ce tour là, personne ne me l'as appris, j'ai trouvé tout seul comment le faire…Alors tu vois qu'un jour, je serais capable de ressusciter ta maman… »

« Tu fera vraiment ça ? »

Le petit magicien se mit à sourire à sa première spectatrice.

« Je ne suis pas un menteur, je tiens toujours mes promesses… »

Les deux enfants demeurèrent l'un en face de l'autre à se regarder en souriant, jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée du père de l'un d'eux brise le silence.

« Il faut partir, sinon nous raterons notre avion. Tu peux dire au revoir à ta nouvelle amie si tu veut, mais dépêche-toi de le faire… »

Poussant un soupir, le garçon acquiesça à son père avant de se tourner vers la fillette.

« Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelle… »

« Alice…Alice Lidell… et toi, comment tu t'appelle ?»

« Toichi…Toichi Kuroba… »

S'éloignant à regret de sa nouvelle amie, le petit garçon se tourna vers elle une dernière fois, pour lui dire au revoir d'un signe de la main.

Etait-ce un hasard ? En tout cas la pluie se mit à tomber au moment où la petite fille se retrouva de nouveau seule devant la tombe.

_« Malheureusement, le lapin blanc ne pouvait pas arriver en retard. Et la petite Alice était trop fatiguée pour le poursuivre jusque dans son terrier, ce terrier qui conduisait jusqu'au pays des merveilles. Alors la petite Alice se retrouva de nouveau toute seule. Ce n'était pas par le terrier d'un lapin qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir de l'autre côté du miroir. Ce pays qu'elle ne voulait plus voir parce qu'il lui rappelait tant celui qu'elle avait quitté et dans lequel elle ne pourrait plus jamais revenir…Alors, la petite Alice se jura de ne plus jamais poser un seul regard sur ce pays maudit… »_

Retirant doucement ses lunettes pour essuyer les gouttes de pluie qui s'était abattue dessus, la fillette les fit tourner entre ses doigts quelques minutes, avant de les lâcher…Après avoir écrasé d'un pied rageur les verres qui lui permettaient de contempler ce monde qu'elle ne voulait plus voir, la fillette mélancolique s'éloigna doucement du cimetière, pour se mettre à errer dans les rues de Londres avec le même regard qu'une somnambule. Elle trébucha un nombre incalculable de fois tandis qu'elle parcourait ce chemin floue dont elle ne savait pas où il la mènerait, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, elle demeura étendue sur le sol sans prendre la peine de se relever à nouveau. De toutes façon, à quoi bon marcher puisqu'elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller ?

_« C'est à ce moment là que la petite Alice fit la rencontre du chapelier toqué, qui déjà, à l'époque, essayait de défier le temps, mais qui n'avait pas encore été puni pour ça. Le chapelier toqué courrait sous la pluie pour ne pas arriver en retard à l'heure du thé…Aussi quel ne fût pas sa surprise de la voir étendue sur le sol, cette petite fille qui était censé l'attendre à la maison. Au début, il eût peur à l'idée que sa petite Alice à lui se soit impatienté et soit allé le chercher sous la pluie, au point de tomber malade…Mais c'était à une autre petite Alice qu'il avait porté secours…_

_Mais cela il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui, avec cette petite fille épuisée dans les bras, et qu'il aperçût, à la fenêtre de sa maison, sa propre Alice en train de l'attendre… Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni ce qu'il devait faire de cette curieuse petite fille qu'il avait confondu avec une autre. Mais c'est à ce moment là, qu'une idée lui traversa la tête…_

_Secouant doucement la petite fille pour la réveiller, il lui demanda si elle avait encore des parents, et la petite Alice, qui n'était pas une menteuse, lui dit la vérité en toute franchise. Sa vraie maman avait bien dit à Alice de ne jamais faire confiance aux inconnus et de toujours demander l'aide d'un policier si elle était perdue…Mais de l'autre côté du miroir, il n'y avait que des inconnus, et la dernière fois que des policiers l'avait attrapé, il l'avait ramené chez les reflets de ses parents… Qui sait s'ils n'allaient pas recommencer après avoir recollé les morceaux de celui de sa maman…et de celui de son papa ? Oui, la petite Alice n'avait vraiment pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance à l'inconnu… »_

Lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrît, la petite Helen se tourna d'un air vexé vers le retardataire.

« A quoi cela sert que tu me demande, non seulement la date de mon anniversaire mais aussi l'heure exacte de ma naissance, pour pouvoir le fêter avec exactitude ? Si c'est pour arriver en retard… »

Le scientifique se gratta la tête en adressant un pitoyable sourire d'excuse à sa petite protégée.

« Pardon, pardon… Tu sais bien que lorsque je suis plongé dans mes recherches, je ne vois plus le temps passer… J'espère au moins que tu m'en voudras moins quand tu auras vu le cadeau d'anniversaire que je t'ai trouvé… »

Croisant les bras, la fillette fixa le savant d'un regard sceptique.

« Quel cadeau ? Tu as les mains vides pour ce que je peux en voir… »

Jetant un coup d'œil paniqué autour de lui, le professeur Miyano finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement avant de tendre doucement la main pour attraper celle de l'orpheline et la forcer doucement à franchir l'encadrement de la porte, pour être visible à l'unique occupante de la pièce.

Ecarquillant les yeux devant cette étrange gamine taciturne vêtu d'une robe écarlate sur laquelle on pouvait encore distinguer quelque trace de son ancienne couleur blanche, la petite Helen se mit à lever un regard mi-intrigué,mi-affligé vers le savant.

« C'est ça, mon cadeau ? »

« Eh bien, tu te plaignait tout le temps que je te laissait presque toujours toute seule pour m'occuper de mes recherches…Alors je me disais qu'avec une petite sœur, tu te sentirais moins seule… »

La fillette se passa la main sur la figure pour dissimuler son expression atterrée.

« Ne me dis pas…que tu as tué ses parents pour me l'offrir ? »

Le savant éberlué tendit les mains devant lui pour se protéger de la vindicte de la fillette.

« Voyons, Helen, tu me connais… »

« Justement, et c'est pour ça que je sais que tu en serait bien capable… »

Se rapprochant doucement de la fillette silencieuse, Helen entreprit de l'examiner d'un air énigmatique.

« Dis moi, il n'as pas tué tes parents, au moins ? Tu peux me le dire, va, cet imbécile ne te fera pas de mal si tu me dis la vérité…Sinon il aura affaire à moi… »

La gamine secoua doucement la tête.

« Bon, c'est déjà ça…Mais j'imagine que tes parents t'attendent encore, si jamais tu me dit où ils habitent… »

« Je n'ai plus de parents… »

Helen cligna légèrement des yeux devant la facilité avec laquelle la nouvelle venue avait fait la remarque.

« Je vois…Et quel âge tu as ? »

La petite Alice leva doucement les mains avant de rabattre doucement l'annulaire et l'auriculaire de sa main droite.

« Huit ans ? Atsushi, si tu voulais m'offrir une petite sœur, c'est plutôt raté…Au pire, elle pourrait être ma grande sœur, au mieux, ma sœur jumelle…D'ailleurs, elle me ressemble tellement qu'on pourrait croire que c'est vraiment le cas… »

Toussotant légèrement pour dissimuler son embarras, le chimiste détourna les yeux.

« Oh, ça ne te convient pas d'avoir une sœur jumelle ? »

« Si, si…C'est juste que…Pourquoi est ce qu'elle me regardent comme ça ? J'essaye d'être gentille avec elle et on dirait qu'elle se méfie de moi… »

« Ah, tu parle du fait qu'elle plissent les yeux…Ca n'a rien à voir avec de la méfiance, je l'ai examiné juste avant de rentrer, elle est aussi myope que moi. Si tu veux bien d'elle comme petite sœur, je lui offrirais une paire de lunette demain… »

« Aussi myope que toi ? Je vois, eh bien dans ce cas… »

La fillette fit doucement signe au scientifique de se pencher vers elle, et avant même de lui laisser le temps de lui en demander la raison, elle lui arracha brusquement ses lunettes pour les poser sur le nez de son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Alice manqua de défaillir devant le visage de celle qui lui faisait face, le visage de celle qui lui avait tout pris, le visage de ce reflet qu'elle avait tant de fois essayé de briser.

Ramenant doucement les mains derrière son dos, elle commença à extirper un pic à glace de sa manche, avec la ferme intention de s'en servir. Un sourire radieux plissa les lèvres de la petite Alice à la pensée qu'elle allait bientôt pouvoir détruire la responsable de son cauchemar. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait fait, plus rien ne l'empêcherait de regagner l'autre coté du miroir…plus rien…Et à ce moment là, elle pourrait reprendre sa place auprès de ses vrais parents…Le fait de voir le même sourire radieux sur le visage de celle qu'elle s'apprêtait à assassiner ne l'étonna pas plus que ça…Après tout, c'était de son reflet qu'il s'agissait…

« Tu devrais m'apporter une paire de lunette à moi aussi, de cette façon, nous aurions vraiment l'air de deux jumelles… D'ailleurs comment s'appelle ma nouvelle sœur ? Moi c'est Helen… »

La fillette demeura interloquée. Que son double n'ait pas besoin de lunette, c'était à la rigueur logique, elle était exactement l'inverse d'elle-même donc elle devait ne pas avoir de problème de vue, mais comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne portait pas le même nom qu'elle ? Est ce qu'elle était en train de lui mentir ?

« Tu ne t'appelle pas Alice, comme moi ? Si tu es ma vraie jumelle, tu devrais porter le même nom que moi… »

La question naïve de la petite Alice fit pouffer de rire la petite Helen.

« Mais je ne suis pas ta vraie jumelle, sinon nous aurions la même maman…et le même âge. Or ce n'est pas le cas, sauf si c'est ton anniversaire aussi aujourd'hui… Et puis comment est ce qu'on pourrais faire la différence entre nous si nous avions le même nom, hein ? »

Les paroles de sa jumelle décontenancèrent la petite Alice, mais moins que le fait qu'elle se mette brusquement à l'étreindre comme si elle était vraiment sa sœur.

« Mais avec le temps, et si tu veux bien, nous pourrons devenir de vraies jumelles… »

Interloquée par la gentillesse avec laquelle lui avait parlé celle qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux, Alice desserra doucement son étreinte autour du manche de son arme, au point qu'elle lui échappa des mains pour tomber sur le tapis de la pièce avec un bruit mat.

« Tu vois, Atsushi, je crois qu'effectivement tu as trouvé le cadeau rêvé pour te faire pardonner ton retard… »

« Non, je ne vois pas…En fait, je ne vois plus rien… »

Soupirant devant le ton mi-attendri, mi-sarcastique du chimiste, la fillette retira doucement les lunettes du nez de sa nouvelle sœur pour les mettre dans la main de leur propriétaire.

Une fois qu'il fût en mesure de contempler sa protégée de nouveau, le savant constata que ce fût pour la voir s'éloigner de la pièce en tirant doucement sa jumelle par la main.

« Tu insistais tellement pour que nous passions un après-midi ensemble, et lorsque je trouve enfin le temps de t'en accorder un, tu ne le fait pas durer plus de quelques minutes… Décidément, quelle petite fille capricieuse tu es, Helen… »

« Navré, mais je suis trop impatiente de m'amuser avec mon cadeau d'anniversaire… »

Une fois que les deux fillettes eurent disparues au détour d'un couloir, le chimiste se mit à s'asseoir à la table du salon. Après s'être servi une tasse de thé, il entreprît d'examiner le pic à glace qu'il avait vu s'échapper des mains de sa nouvelle co-locataire. Un pic à glace qui portait encore des traces de sang séché. Songeant aux circonstances de l'assassinat atroce relaté dernièrement dans le Times, il repensa au prénom de la sœur qu'il avait offerte à sa future assistante, un nom identique à celui de la fille de la victime, cette fille qui était toujours, aux dernières nouvelles, portée disparue…

Reposant l'arme aux côtés de sa tasse de thé, il la sirota avant de porter une cigarette à ses lèvres étirées en un sourire attendrie.

Oui, il pourrait sans doute faire de sa nouvelle protégée son assistante dans un avenir plus ou moins éloigné. Elle semblait avoir déjà tellement de potentiel… Même si c'était pour un domaine différent de celui qu'il réservait à Helen…

_« C'est à ce moment là que la petite Alice comprit enfin la terrible vérité. C'était seulement maintenant qu'elle était passée de l'autre côté du miroir…Ceux qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir n'étaient pas les reflets de ses parents dans le monde inversé, il s'agissait de ses vrais parents, qu'elle avait définitivement perdus. Mais à présent, elle s'en moquait… Si le monde dans lequel elle venait d'entrer était vraiment l'exact opposé de celui qu'elle quittait, alors la nouvelle famille qu'elle y avait trouvé ne pourrait que la rendre heureuse, à l'inverse de celle qu'elle avait perdue… Et si cette petite fille qu'elle venait de rencontrer lui ressemblait tellement, c'est tout simplement parce que c'était elle son reflet dans le miroir…Et dans ce cas, alors elle n'aurait aucun problème à devenir sa vraie sœur jumelle, non vraiment aucun… _

_Alice se sentait parfaitement chez elle dans le monde qui s'étendait de l'autre côté du miroir, et elle n'eût aucun mal à en comprendre la logique…Non, elle n'eût aucun mal à comprendre que les policiers étaient ceux dont elle devait se méfier, à l'inverse des criminels…Elle n'eût aucun mal à comprendre que toutes les règles que lui avaient apprises ses parents étaient fausses, et qu'elle pouvait en prendre le contre-pied sans aucun remords. Non, elle n'eût aucun mal à le comprendre jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un certain policier, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore arrivé à cette partie de l'histoire… »_

« C'est incroyable, tu as exactement la même taille que moi… On croirait que mes robes ont été faites pour toi… »

La petite Alice demeurait muette devant celle qui s'extasiait, tandis qu'elle avait fini d'aider sa sœur à enfiler la robe écarlate qu'elle avait tiré de son placard.

Constatant aux cernes qui s'étendaient sous les yeux myopes de son reflet qu'il avait besoin de repos plus que de nouveaux vêtements, la petite Helen le conduisit doucement par la main vers son lit, avant de l'y étendre et de la border avec délicatesse.

Après avoir déplacé une des chaises de la pièce de manière à s'asseoir au chevet de celle qui allait maintenant la partager avec elle, Helen se mit à contempler d'un air attendrie cette petite fille qui ne voulait pas fermer les yeux malgré sa fatigue.

« Si tu es si fatigué, pourquoi est ce que tu ne fermes pas les yeux ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il ne t'arrivera rien ici, tu sais… »

« Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de fermer les yeux…C'est juste que j'ai peur de les rouvrir après…pour me retrouver de nouveau de l'autre côté du miroir…Là où je ne veux plus jamais retourner… Non, je ne veux plus jamais retourner en arrière, au moment où j'étais encore là bas…Je veux que le temps s'arrête, qu'il ne s'écoule ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre, et qu'il me laisse ici… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, va… Le temps n'a aucun droit dans cette maison, nous feront tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu'il n'ait plus aucun droit sur qui que ce soit, de toutes façon…Et un jour, nous y arriverons et ce jour là, le temps ne pourra plus jamais nous arracher ce qui nous est précieux…Ce jour là, c'est le monde où nous vivons en ce moment qui nous semblera être un pays imaginaire…Rassure-toi, ce père qui dévore ses propres enfants, je ne le laisserais jamais dévorer la petite sœur qu'il m'a donné… »

Décontenancée, autant par les paroles de sa grande sœur que par la douceur de sa main quand elle lui caressa les cheveux, la petite Alice finit par fermer les yeux…pour avoir l'heureuse surprise de constater en se réveillant qu'elle n'était pas repassé de l'autre côté du miroir, et que son reflet était en train de dormir à côté d'elle…Ce reflet qui la comprenait parfaitement et qu'elle comprenait parfaitement aussi mais qu'elle ne haïssait plus, bien au contraire…

_« Le temps continua pourtant de s'écouler depuis ce jour là. Mais c'était des jour de bonheur et non plus de malheur que mesurait la montre dont Alice ne se séparait jamais…Alice continua longtemps de fuir les miroirs, au point de demander à sa jumelle de lui servir de reflet quand elle aurait à se coiffer. Cela amusa beaucoup la petite Helen qui demanda à son tour à la petite Alice de lui servir de reflet… _

_Et elles s'amusèrent beaucoup à rendre le chapelier toqué encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà, en lui demandant d'essayer de les distinguer l'une de l'autre, ce qu'il n'arriva jamais vraiment à faire… Le temps passa, et la petite Alice n'eût plus peur des miroirs, si bien que lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau le lapin blanc, qui passait son temps à passer d'un côté du miroir à l'autre, elle n'hésita pas à le poursuivre jusqu'à la frontière séparant les deux côtés du miroir…Et c'est là qu'elle rencontra ce policier…_

_ Alice était l'une des deux reines qui régnaient de l'autre coté du miroir, mais elle ne savait pas encore à l'époque si elle était la reine rouge ou la reine blanche… Mais elle finit pourtant par se décider à devenir une reine aussi rouge que la reine de coeur, en épousant le roi de coeur…Pourquoi est ce que la petite Alice avait fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle choisi d'être la reine de ce petit roi timide et effacé ?_

_Etait-ce parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne représenterait jamais aucun danger pour elle ? Etait-ce parce que ce policier beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il n'en avait l'air, au point de devenir un jour le plus haut gradé de la police de Tokyo, avait été suffisamment brillant pour voir la petite Alice pour ce qu'elle était ? Une petite fille qui ne demandait rien de plus que d'être heureuse…Avait-elle été touchée par la gentillesse dont il fit preuve avec cette petite fille, même après avoir contemplé la noirceur de son reflet? Ou bien avait-elle été touché par le courage de celui qui n'hésita pas à franchir un court instant la frontière séparant les deux côtés du miroir, pour aller y épouser sa reine de coeur ?_

_Le chapelier toqué n'obtint jamais la réponse à cette question mais il finit par accorder son caprice à Alice et la laisser épouser le petit roi sans lui faire de mal… Ce fût un mariage des plus étrange, digne de ce qu'on pouvait attendre de l'univers si particulier de monsieur Carroll… Le mariage d'un policier avec une criminelle… Et le lapin blanc, qui s'était invité de lui-même au mariage de la petite Alice, contribua à le rendre plus étrange qu'il ne l'était déjà… »_

Lorsqu'une nuée de colombes apparût de nulle part pour aller tourbillonner autour du couple qui sortait de l'église avant de s'envoler dans le ciel azuré, la petite fille qui était au bras de son époux ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller de nouveau les yeux d'un air émerveillé. Lorsque les colombes eurent finalement disparu dans le bleu immaculé, les mariés se tournèrent vers l'un des invités en partageant le même air énigmatique. A première vue, rien ne distinguait celui qui avait attiré l'attention du couple des autres personnes qui assistaient à leur noce. Lui aussi portait un somptueux habit blanc, tenue adapté à un mariage… Mais le petit sourire énigmatique qui plissa ses lèvres surmontées de moustaches aussi fines qu'élégantes ne manqua pas d'intriguer encore plus le policier et la criminelle qui avaient traqué un certain voleur, chacun de leur côté, sans pour autant l'attraper…

_« Le couple devait se briser…Il aurait du se briser… Après tout, chacun des mariés vivait d'un des deux côtés du miroir, et en conséquences, ne pouvait jamais passer trop de temps aux côtés de l'autre… Mais le roi de cœur finit cependant s'adapter au monde étrange où vivait sa reine, sans pour autant s'y laisser absorber… Il devint l'un des personnages de l'autre côté du miroir, le cavalier maladroit qu'Alice devait sans cesse soutenir pour ne pas qu'il tombe de son cheval blanc, et se brise en mille morceaux en chutant dans ce monde où il n'était qu'un reflet…Mais malgré tout ses efforts, il ne parvint jamais à convaincre Alice de repasser de l'autre côté pour y vivre avec lui… _

_Mais un jour… Un triste jour, le double d'Alice, qui était une petite fille curieuse, trop curieuse, se décida à essayer de traverser le miroir malgré les avertissements de sa petite sœur. Le chapelier toqué fût incapable de le supporter, aussi s'empressa-t-il de rattraper sa petite Alice… Mais dans sa colère, il avait oublié que, de l'autre côté du miroir, son Alice n'était qu'un reflet fragile, qui pouvait se briser en mille morceaux s'il n'était pas manié avec délicatesse…et c'est ce qui finit par se passer…_

_A ce moment là, le chapelier toqué, dévoré par la haine et la tristesse décida de tuer le lapin blanc de son autre Alice, de peur qu'il ne l'entraîne de l'autre côté du miroir, elle aussi… Mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire avec ça, fût de briser les illusions de la petite Alice… Elle avait compris que son papa de l'autre côté du miroir ne valait finalement pas mieux que celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir._

_Puisque sa jumelle avait disparu, il n'y avait plus rien pour empêcher le cavalier maladroit d'emmener son Alice au pays des merveilles, et même s'ils s'y voyait de moins en moins souvent, car la petite Alice avait préféré se séparer de son roi, de peur qu'il subisse le même sort que sa sœur, ils ne cessèrent pas moins de s'aimer…Le chapelier toqué, qui ne tenait pas à refaire la même erreur avec sa deuxième Alice décida de la laisser vivre en paix, loin de lui… Il pensait qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais plus mais pourtant…Pourtant, un jour, la petite Alice se décida à repasser de nouveau de l'autre côté du miroir, et elle emmena avec elle le cheval blanc de son cavalier maladroit… »_

----:----

« Et ensuite ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

Le scientifique tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette tout en repoussant légèrement le sol du pied, pour accentuer le mouvement de la balancelle où Alice avait ramené ses genoux, se mettant dans la position d'une petite fille écoutant une histoire.

« Je ne sais pas… La fin de l'histoire n'a pas encore été écrite, alors comment est ce que je pourrais la connaître ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu n'essayes pas de l'imaginer ? »

« Je pourrais peut-être y arriver…si l'héroïne de mon histoire se décide à répondre à ma question… »

« Quelle question ? »

Se tournant vers son interlocutrice, le chimiste lui adressa un sourire mi-attristé, mi-sarcastique.

« La question que ton fils n'as certainement pas manqué de te poser, j'imagine… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Un sourire énigmatique plissa les lèvres de l'anglaise.

« Pourquoi est ce que je suit repassé de l'autre côté du miroir ? Essaye de le deviner, monsieur Carroll, après tout, la réponse est déjà dans ton histoire… »

« Pour pouvoir briser le reflet de ton papa, et lui faire payer ainsi la perte de ta grande sœur et de ton lapin blanc ? Bien sûr, si c'est la bonne réponse, j'imagine que tu attendras d'abord que je t'aie aidé à détruire le charmant agent du FBI qui, lors d'un voyage sur son pays natal, a gentiment aidé les policiers à retrouver cette petite fille qui avait réussi à leur échapper… »

L'amusement laissa la place à la haine dans le regard de la mère d'un certain détective.

« Ce charmant agent du FBI qui a jeté la petite Alice dans les griffes de son tortionnaire…et qui as fait de même avec son reflet de l'autre côté du miroir…Oui, Atsushi, si c'est la bonne réponse que tu as donné à ta propre question, je vais attendre que nous ayons tout les deux réglé nos comptes avec notre ami commun, avant de briser le reflet de mon cher papa… »

« Si c'est la bonne réponse, hein ? Comme je ne suis pas détective, contrairement à ton fils, je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de le savoir que de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à mon meilleur ennemi…C'est ironique quand on y pense, c'est lui qui m'as arraché mon Alice, mais c'est aussi grâce à lui que je peux garder auprès de moi mon autre Alice… »

L'anglaise adressa un dernier sourire désabusé au chimiste.

« Oui, c'est ironique…Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse que tu as donné à ta question…Peut-être… »

Recrachant un nouveau nuage de fumée dans un soupir, le scientifique leva doucement les yeux vers celle qui commençait à s'éloigner.

« Est-ce que je peut au moins espérer qu'un jour prochain, la petite Alice inviteras le chapelier toqué à prendre le thé chez elle ? »

« A une seule condition… »

« Laquelle ? »

« Essaye de ne pas parler de Sherlock Holmes avec Saguru, c'est déjà assez difficile de supporter un fanatique de Conan Doyle chez moi…Et comme vous êtes aussi atteints l'un que l'autre… »

Le chimiste se mit à avoir un sourire gêné.

« Je te promets d'essayer…mais je ne te promets pas d'y arriver… Après tout, ton fils est la seule personne que je connaisse à partager ma passion… »


	2. 2:Je ne suis pas Wendy

Les personnages du manga Détective Conan et du manga Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Malhakai appartient à Carol O'Connel.

Chapitre 2

Je ne suis pas Wendy

Le premier regard qui croisa le sien, lorsqu'elle rentra dans la demeure qu'elle partageait depuis quelques semaines avec son mari et son fils, fût celui que lui renvoya son reflet à travers le miroir qui surmontait l'une des commodes du couloir menant à sa chambre. Elle avait cessé depuis longtemps de fuir les miroirs, elle avait cessé depuis longtemps de haïr celle qui se dissimulait derrière ces maudites parois de verre. En tout cas, il y a un an de cela, elle avait bien cessé de le faire… Mais avec ce qui s'était passé entre temps… Après avoir de nouveau entendu sa propre histoire, de la bouche d'un des reflets qui se dissimulaient dans ce maudit monde inversé…

Maintenant, elle ne savait plus si elle devait briser la porte de ce monde de cauchemar qui scintillait devant elle, ou fuir à nouveau, de peur d'être absorbé de l'autre côté de ce seuil qui s'étendait à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle…

Elle ne haïssait plus son reflet certes. Bien au contraire, elle avait fini par l'aimer plus que tout au monde, et continuait d'ailleurs de le faire, mais c'était justement pour cela qu'il lui faisait plus peur à présent qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant… Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il la maintenait plus que jamais sous son emprise…

_« Pourquoi est ce que tu as tellement peur de me perdre, Alice ? Je suis ton reflet et tu es le mien, alors si l'une de nous deux disparaissait, tout ce que l'autre aurait à faire pour la retrouver serait d'aller devant un miroir, non ? »_

La promesse d'une petite fille à une adulte emprisonnée dans un corps de petite fille…et le cauchemar d'une petite fille emprisonnée maintenant dans un corps d'adulte… Le cauchemar…ou le rêve ?

La petite fille ne savait pas si elle pourrait faire la distinction entre ces deux univers… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le faire tandis qu'elle posait doucement la main sur la paroi de verre qui la séparait de sa jumelle. Elle était froide, aussi froide que le cadavre de sa sœur qu'elle avait serré dans ses bras au beau milieu de cette maison en flamme… Et ce contact glacial lui rappela instantanément que le visage familier qui lui faisait face était celui d'un fantôme…Un fantôme qui n'avait cessé de la hanter depuis plusieurs mois… Depuis la première fois qu'il avait franchi la mince paroi de verre, pour aller enlacer celle qui regrettait la présence de celle qu'il avait été dans une autre vie…

A quand remontait la première fois d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de consulter sa montre gousset pour le savoir, elle le savait parfaitement…

_« C'était il y a sept mois, six jours, quatre heures et…des poussières… »_

Où cela avait-il eu lieu ?

_« Dans une prison… Une prison où j'étais seule…Seule avec mes regrets, mes cauchemars…et le fantôme de l'une des deux seules personnes qui pouvait les dissiper… »_

De quel miroir le fantôme s'était-il échappé ?

_« Mon miroir à main… Le miroir devant lequel j'étais en train de me recoiffer… Une petite porte qui s'ouvrait sur le monde où mon reflet était retourné… Une petite porte qu'il a franchi de nouveau… »_

Et cette porte là, devant laquelle elle se trouvait, allait-elle s'ouvrir à nouveau ? Et si elle le faisait, que ressentirait-elle ? De la peur…ou de la joie ? Ou la terreur de ressentir de la joie pour cela ?

Elle attendit plusieurs minutes la réponse à ces questions, mais fort heureusement, la réponse silencieuse que lui donna la surface réfléchissante fût celle qu'elle voulait entendre… La porte demeura close, et le reflet demeura sagement derrière… Mais par contre… Le monde qui entourait cette porte commença doucement mais inexorablement à devenir aussi irréel et impalpable que celui qui s'étendait de l'autre côté du miroir… Comme cela aurait été plus simple s'il l'avait fait d'une manière plus logique ou en tout cas plus conforme à la logique des contes de fées dont elle raffolait tant…

Oui, cela aurait été plus simple si, par exemple, il s'était mis à se dissoudre dans un océan de couleurs délavées, comme une aquarelle sur laquelle on aurait doucement versé de l'eau, ou encore s'il avait été brusquement englouti au sein d'une brume mystérieuse, qui en aurait petit à petit effacé les contours pour lui donner un aspect onirique… Mais non, cela ne se passa pas comme cela… L'anglaise frissonna au fur et à mesure que la sensation absurde s'insinua insidieusement en elle au point de devenir une certitude… Ce n'est pas la mince plaque de verre qui se fissura doucement, pour se transformer instantanément en une poussière tellement fine qu'elle en était invisible, libérant ainsi le monde qu'elle emprisonnait… Non, c'était les murs de sa maison qui s'effritaient, c'était sa propre maison qui était devenue un miroir…

Oh certes, il n'y avait aucun signe visible de cette horrible transformation… Il n'y eût pas de fumée rosâtre pour tourbillonner sur la scène, comme c'était le cas dans les spectacles de Toichi Kuroba, le concerto de Louisa ne se mit pas à retentir non plus, comme il le faisait dans les spectacles de Malhakai au moment où il ramenait son épouse défunte d'entre les morts, cette épouse invisible mais qui n'en était pas moins présente… Non, il n'y eut aucun effet dramatique autour duquel aurait pu se cristalliser son angoisse, mais elle n'en était pas moins là, d'autant plus intense que ce qui en était la cause n'était pas réel et demeurait invisible pour l'instant… Oui, le spectre de sa sœur était invisible, mais elle ne sentait pas moins sa présence derrière elle, de même qu'elle sentait à présent le doux parfum de roses qui avait toujours imprégné sa jumelle… dans sa vie…comme dans sa mort…

Alice ferma doucement les yeux, si elle croisait de nouveau le regard de son reflet, les choses empireraient, elle le savait… Mais elle savait aussi que cela ne rendrait pas cette présence moins obsédante pour autant…Cette présence aussi inquiétante que rassurante. Elle le savait mais pourtant elle ferma les yeux, jusqu'à ce que la peur la pousse à les rouvrir… Pour se rendre compte que la maison où elle s'était réfugié auprès de son mari et de son fils avait fait place à la prison où ils l'avaient enfermé, il y a un peu plus d'un an de cela… Non, la prison où elle s'était enfermée elle-même, de même que c'était d'elle-même qu'elle s'enfermait à présent dans la folie… Et le miroir… Oui, il y avait toujours un miroir, mais ce n'était plus le miroir de la commode, seulement son miroir à main… Ce miroir qui ne lui renvoyait plus son reflet mais celui d'une autre… Oui, à présent, c'était elle qui était le reflet et non l'inverse, à présent c'était elle qui se sentait irréelle tandis que son reflet s'imprégnait d'une terrifiante sensation de réalité…

Ce reflet qui ne s'appelait pas Alice…mais Helen… Ce reflet qui lui souriait tendrement tandis qu'il absorbait petit à petit toute son existence pour donner corps à la sienne, avec autant de voracité qu'un vampire absorbait le sang de sa victime… Mais ce qui était effrayant pour la prisonnière, ce n'était pas ce vampire qui vivait de l'autre côté du miroir, c'était plutôt la béatitude qu'il suscitait chez sa victime… Oui elle était heureuse de mourir doucement pour ce monstre qui se ferait une joie de l'emmener loin de ce monde de cauchemar qui était devenu sa réalité, ce monstre qui l'emmenerait se réfugier dans un monde de rêve, un monde qu'il aurait façonné à partir des derniers lambeaux de son esprit qu'il était en train de lui arracher… Un monstre identique à celui qui lui avait arraché sa mère jadis, un monstre qui portait le doux nom de folie…

Retirant doucement ses lunettes pour les poser sur le rebord de la table de sa cellule, aux côtés de son miroir, la prisonnière se leva de sa chaise en se frottant doucement les yeux, mais il était trop tard et elle le savait… C'était avant qu'elle aurait du retirer les verres maudits qui lui permettait de contempler autre chose qu'un mélange de couleur et de formes aux contours brouillés… Avant que les parois de verre du miroir ne se soient ouvertes pour libérer celle qui allait se faire un malin plaisir d'exaucer ses prières…

La nouvelle passagère de la nef des fous se mit à perdre doucement son équilibre tandis qu'elle sentait le sol de sa nouvelle prison se mettre à tanguer, cette prison qui flottait dans un océan perpétuellement agité, celui de ses rêves, cette prison à la barre de laquelle se tenait sa sœur…

S'agenouillant doucement sur le sol glacial de la prison où son corps se trouvait, l'anglaise s'efforça d'arracher son esprit de celle dans laquelle il était en train de basculer…

_« Je ne suis pas folle…Je ne suis pas comme maman…Les fous ne savent pas qu'ils sont fous, alors si j'ai peur de devenir folle, c'est bien que je ne le suis pas… Oui, je ne suis pas folle… Mais si je pense que je ne suit pas folle… Si j'en suit tellement persuadé…Ca veut dire…que je le suis, non ? »_

Alice frissonna tandis qu'elle sentit la présence de sa jumelle… Elle ne la voyait pas, mais elle savait qu'elle était agenouillée auprès d'elle… Elle sentait le doux parfum de rose qu'elle affectionnait tellement… Non, sa propre bouteille de parfum avait du s'entrouvrir, voilà tout… Oui, elle avait du oublier de la refermer, il ne fallait pas cherche plus loin… Après tout elle l'avait tellement ouverte ces derniers temps pour renifler cette douce odeur qui lui rappelait sa sœur…

Mais elle sentait aussi les doigts impalpables de son reflet lui caresser doucement les cheveux… Non, ce devait être le vent qui s'était engouffré à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre de sa cellule… Mais elle entendait aussi un murmure, celui de sa sœur lui disant qu'elle serait toujours auprès d'elle pour la rassurer, toujours… Non, ce devait être le vent, une fois encore… Mais elle sentait bien qu'elle n'était plus seule dans cette cellule… Non, ce n'était pas sa sœur, seulement son désir de ne plus se sentir seule dans cette prison… Son désir de voir celui qui l'y avait envoyé lui rendre visite au moins une fois…

Oui, si elle pouvait le revoir au moins une fois, une toute dernière fois, alors elle n'aurait plus besoin de sa soeur. Mais cela faisait six mois, trois jours, deux heures et…des poussières qu'elle ne le voyait plus… D'ailleurs, pour ce qu'elle en savait, il avait quitté l'Angleterre pour aller vivre auprès de son père, c'était bien la preuve qu'elle ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais… Bon, mais il lui restait son époux qui continuait de lui écrire régulièrement, non ? Oui, il lui envoyait des lettres, il lui en enverrait toujours mais cela ne suffirait jamais… Non, cela ne suffirait jamais à dissiper les cauchemars comme la solitude…

Alors qu'est ce qu'il lui restait pour cela? Qui est ce qu'il lui restait pour cela ? Atsushi ? Oui, il ne l'avait certainement pas oublié, et si elle le lui demandait, il la ferait sortir de cette prison… Mais à quel prix ? Elle le savait, si elle acceptait de repasser de l'autre côté du miroir à nouveau… Et cela elle ne le ferait jamais, non jamais… Bon, mais elle pouvait toujours lui demander de lui rendre visite, non ? Cela, après tout, ne l'engageait à rien… Cela faisait…Oh, pour une fois, elle se moquait bien de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, pas assez de temps à son goût, voilà tout…

Il devait pourtant y avoir au moins une personne capable de la sauver de la folie et de la solitude, il fallait qu'il y en ait une… Mais qui ? James ? Après tout, il venait bien la voir de temps en temps pour l'interroger … A défaut de garder un silence obstiné à ses questions, elle pourrait au moins lui parler, sans pour autant lui donner les réponses qu'il désirait tant… Non, non et non…Elle préférait sombrer dans ce gouffre qui l'avait toujours terrifié que de se servir de celui qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde comme planche de salut…

Oui, pourquoi lutter contre la folie après tout ? La folie valait toujours mieux que la solitude, non ?

La folie… Devenir folle au fond d'une cellule… Elle pouffa de rire à cette pensée… Son deuxième magicien favori avait du quand même passer dix ans dans une cellule en Corée pour en arriver là, elle avait passé à peine plus de six mois dans la sienne… Etait-elle aussi faible que cela sans sa grande sœur, son mari et son fils ? Mais après tout… Cela ferait bientôt dix ans qu'Helen était morte, non ? Dix ans qu'elle avait passé dans la terreur de voir l'organisation lui arracher son mari en l'assassinant, dix ans dans la terreur de voir le FBI lui arracher son fils en lui révélant la triste vérité sur sa mère indigne, dix ans dans une prison après tout… Dix ans dans une prison où l'avait enfermé ce maudit petit magicien de foire qui lui avait sauvé la vie, alors qu'elle agonisait devant la maison en flamme qui servait de tombeau à sa sœur…

Sa sœur… Sa sœur qui était là à la consoler, sa sœur qui avait tenu sa promesse contrairement au petit charlatan qui avait été incapable de ressusciter sa mère comme de se ressusciter lui-même… Pourquoi la rejeter ? Pourquoi rejeter la folie quand elle portait le doux nom d'Helen ? Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ?

Se tournant doucement vers la présence qui avait envahi la cellule, Alice se blottit doucement contre elle, frissonnant de peur autant que de joie lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle sentait bien les bras glacial de sa sœur se refermer autour de sa taille, pour la serrer contre un corps exsangue…

_« Oui, je suis folle…mais au moins, je ne suit plus seule… »_

Il valait mieux être folle mais heureuse que saine d'esprit et désespérée… Qui lui aurait dit le contraire ?

_« Alors voilà pourquoi tu avait fait cela, maman… Voilà pourquoi tu avait fait cela, Malhakai… Voilà pourquoi vous vous êtes laissé doucement sombrer dans la folie, tout les deux… Pauvre petit magicien de foire, tu aimait tellement ta Louisa que tu t'es senti obligé de la ressusciter, et au lieu de vendre ton âme pour cela, tu as vendu ta raison… Cette raison que tu as consciemment détruit après que dix années d'emprisonnement l'avaient déjà suffisamment ébranlé pour cela… Comment se fait-il que j'aie mis tellement de temps à comprendre pourquoi tu avais embrassé ce monstre que je passais mon temps à fuir ? La folie… Ce sont ceux qui sont fous qui la fuient… Non, ceux qui ne sont pas seuls…Et moi, je suit seule maintenant…Toute seule… »_

Et elle resta seule dans son rêve… Combien de temps y resta-t-elle ? Elle ne savait plus… Elle ne voulait pas savoir… Le temps n'avait plus aucune importance dans le monde où elle s'était emprisonnée avec le fantôme de sa sœur… Le couvercle de sa montre gousset resta fermé tout le temps qu'elle y passa…Contrairement à celui de celle qu'elle avait offerte à son fils quand il lui rendit enfin visite… Cette montre en argent… En argent comme les trente deniers de judas aurait dit Sharon avec un sourire narquois… La montre de ce fils qui s'était enfin décidé à lui rendre visite, et pour lui offrir un cadeau du fils de Toichi pour couronner le tout…

Mais peut-être que cette visite était un don de sa folie, elle aussi ? Est-ce qu'elle commençait à être hanté, non plus seulement par les fantômes de personnes mortes et enterrés, mais aussi par les fantômes de personnes encore en vie ? De toutes façon, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? Cela l'avait rendu heureuse, voilà tout… Et ce diamant que lui avait offert le Kid, qu'il soit réel ou un produit de sa folie, il lui avait permis de ressusciter un second fantôme… Celui du père du voleur... Maintenant, elle n'était plus seule, elle avait deux fantômes pour lui tenir compagnie. Que demander de plus ?

Deux fantômes… Non, il n'y en avait plus qu'un seul, maintenant… Celui de son seul ami… Même si elle ne le voyait plus sans ses lunettes qui prenaient la poussière depuis la dernière, non la seule visite de son fils, elle savait que c'était lui…

« Pourquoi est ce que tu es venue ce soir, Toichi ? Pour t'excuser de ne pas avoir tenue ta promesse ? Pour t'excuser de ne pas m'avoir démontré que la magie existe ? »

_« …ou bien pour entendre mes propres excuses ? Une fois de plus… »_

Pour toute réponse, le fantôme s'empara doucement des lunettes qui reposait sur la table chevet de la prisonnière, pour les poser sur son nez après les avoir convenablement essuyé à l'aide de sa cape blanche… C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un de ses fantômes au lieu de simplement sentir sa présence mais pourquoi pas ? C'était une bonne chose, cela prouvait qu'elle s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa folie, et que la dernière petite étincelle de lucidité qui l'empêchait de sombrer définitivement dans ses rêves allait bientôt s'éteindre…

Ce petit farceur de Toichi… Même après sa mort, il ne changerait jamais… Venir la hanter en ayant endossé le costume de Kid the Phantom thief… Franchement…

Mais… Non, ce n'était pas lui… Ce fantôme n'était pas celui qu'elle avait cru mais pourtant… Pourtant il lui ressemblait tellement…et il ressemblait tellement à ce petit garçon qui avait vainement attendu que son père sorte de sa tombe… Non, il ne pouvait quand même pas s'agir de…

Se redressant doucement sur son lit, la prisonnière contempla d'un air éberlué le voleur souriant qui était à son chevet, ce voleur dont le costume blanc était éclairé par la pâle lumière de la lune… La lune qui brillait de l'autre côté d'une fenêtre dont tous les barreaux avait disparus…

« C'est un rêve ? »

Le ton avec laquelle elle avait prononcé cette question, le même ton qu'elle aurait eu, il y a plus de trente ans, si Toichi avait ouvert la tombe de sa mère pour la ressusciter, arracha un énième sourire au voleur. Un sourire mi-attendrie, mi-amusée…

« Oui… C'est un rêve… Après tout, c'est mon rôle de permettre aux gens de croire que leurs rêves se sont réalisés… Même si ce n'est que le temps d'un spectacle…C'est le rôle du magicien… »

Etait-ce son imagination ou est ce qu'il y avait eu de la mélancolie dans le sourire énigmatique du gentleman cambrioleur qui avait pris la place de son père?

De toute façon, la mélancolie s'était déjà évanouie si elle avait été présente…

« Mais pour une fois, j'ai envie que cela dure un peu plus longtemps qu'un spectacle… Non, en fait j'ai envie que le spectacle dure un peu plus longtemps… Un peu plus longtemps que celui qui s'est arrêté trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût… »

Tout en murmurant doucement ces paroles sibyllines, le voleur souleva doucement dans ses bras la prisonnière qui était trop décontenancée et incrédule pour faire le moindre effort pour l'en empêcher…

Se rapprochant de la fenêtre de la cellule, le nouveau venu se hissa avec adresse sur son rebord avant de se pencher sur son précieux fardeau.

« Et je tient toujours mes promesses de toutes façons… Que je les fasse à un détective idiot ou à une de mes admiratrices… »

L'anglaise eût un sourire désabusé face aux paroles de son ravisseur.

_« Tel père, tel fils, décidément… Les mêmes petits charlatans qui font des promesses, qu'ils ne peuvent pas tenir, à des idiotes qui sont assez bêtes pour y croire… Des idiotes comme moi… »_

Alice tressaillit au moment où le cambrioleur s'élança dans le vide sans une seconde d'hésitation… Etait-elle en train de subir le même sort que sa mère ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était emprisonné dans sa folie au point de se précipiter vers sa propre mort sans s'en rendre compte, elle aussi ? Et de la même façon ? Helen aurait trouvé cela ironique…

La terreur laissa la place à l'émerveillement sur le visage de celle qui était dans les bras du voleur, quand les ailes de son deltaplane se déployèrent, pour les soulever tout les deux dans les airs… Ce fantôme là était bien réel… Et s'il la libérait de cette prison, ce n'était pas de la façon dont elle avait craint qu'il le fasse…

Baissant les yeux vers le sol, elle contempla d'un air amusée le visage éberlué des gardiens de la prison. Les malheureux fonctionnaires se demandaient s'ils étaient en train de rêver ou si leur prisonnière s'était réellement transformée en un ange qui s'envolait loin de sa cellule… Oui, ils devaient s'être endormie pendant leur service, autrement comment expliquer le fait que, vu d'en bas, la prisonnière semblaient avoir déployé une gigantesque paire d'aile d'un blanc immaculé, tandis qu'elle s'élançait vers le ciel entourée d'une nuée de colombes qui était apparu de nulle part ?

Tournant son regard vers les remparts au delà desquels le voleur l'emmenait, sa victime écarquilla de nouveau les yeux en apercevant celui qui était installé en haut de l'une des tourelles qui les surmontaient… Cet adolescent en costume de Sherlock Holmes dont le vent soulevait les mèches de cheveux auburn, cet adolescent qui contemplait d'un air désabusé l'évasion qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas de ne pas avoir fait échouer…

Frissonnant à la vision de son fils, ce fils qui l'avait emprisonné ici il y a plus d'un an et qui était tout à fait capable de le faire de nouveau, l'anglaise se blottit contre l'adversaire du détective. Autant pour qu'il la protège que pour le protéger de son geôlier… La lumière de la lune avait fait scintiller le revolver qu'il tenait dans sa main, ce revolver qu'elle lui avait offert un jour, avant de convaincre son époux d'apprendre à leur fils à s'en servir… Est-ce que le caprice qu'elle avait accordé à son petit Sherlock Holmes allait se retourner contre elle et son Arsène Lupin ? Cet Arsène Lupin qui adressait un sourire de défi à son ennemi tandis qu'il était dans sa ligne de mire…

Mais le détective garda le bras baissé tandis qu'un certain voleur lui dérobait, une fois de plus, un joyau dont il avait la garde…Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Etait-il trop décontenancé pour réagir ? Etait-il trop fier pour aller jusqu'à assassiner l'adversaire dont il n'avait pas réussi à faire échouer les plans ? Ou bien…voulait-il que le voleur réussisse son crime, cette fois ?

Alice n'eût pas le temps de répondre à ces questions, ils étaient déjà hors de portée du détective…

Il n'y avait plus rien pour s'interposer entre elle et la liberté, et puis… il y avait peut-être une chance pour que…son fils lui ait pardonné…

_« Tel père, tel fils, oui… Alors toi aussi, Saguru… Toi aussi, tu as fini par laisser s'échapper une criminelle que tu avait démasqué...Comme l'avait fait ton père avant toi… »_

« C'est un rêve…Un rêve éveillé… »

Le sourire du voleur s'élargit légèrement tandis qu'il songea que c'était la seconde fois qu'il tenait une criminelle entre ses bras, une criminelle qu'il était en train de sauver… Que lui dirait grand-mère Senma si elle voyait cela ? Que cela commençait à devenir une habitude sans doute… Bah, cela ne le dérangeait pas… Peut-être qu'il devrait rendre visite à cette vieille femme désabusée au fond de sa cellule, elle aussi… Cela lui ferait sans doute plaisir… Oui, sûrement… Peut-être qu'elle aussi récupérerait son sourire s'il lui racontait le tour qu'il venait de jouer au détective dont elle l'avait sauvé en se jetant dans le vide… Oui, décidément, c'était un vrai plaisir d'enlacer une de ses collègues, fut-elle une meurtrière…

« Eh oui… Mais après tout, c'est le rôle de Peter Pan de permettre à la petite Wendy de s'envoler, et c'est son rôle de lui faire comprendre que les rêves peuvent se réaliser si on y croit très fort… »

La petite Wendy en question eût une expression renfrognée, digne d'une petite fille à qui il avait murmuré les mêmes paroles, il y a quelques semaines…

« Ce n'est pas le bon conte de fée… Je ne suis pas Wendy, je suit la petite Alice et là, je suit en train de tomber dans le terrier du lapin blanc… »

Décontenancé, autant par les paroles de la criminelle que par la manière dont elle se blottissait dans ses bras, de la même façon que l'aurait fait une petite fille dans les bras de son père, le voleur se mit à sourire.

« C'est la seconde fois que je rencontre une petite fille qui aimerait mieux être Alice restant dans le pays de merveilles que Wendy demeurant dans le pays imaginaire… Dites moi, est ce que Saguru aurait une sœur jumelle dont il ignorerait l'existence ? Si c'est le cas, ça ne me déplairait pas de lui voler un deuxième joyau sous son nez… »

Une lueur de tristesse illumina les yeux de l'anglaise.

« Non, Saguru n'a pas de sœur jumelle, contrairement à moi… Peut-être que tu as rencontré sa cousine. Après tout il en a une, en un sens… Mais ça m'étonnerait que tu l'ai retrouvé… C'est impossible que deux de mes rêves se réalisent… Un seul, c'est déjà étonnant… »

Le voleur dissimula ses émotions derrière l'expression indéchiffrable qu'il avait héritée de son père avant de sourire de nouveau.

« Et pourquoi cela ? Je suis celui qui peut rendre possible l'impossible… Après tout, j'ai réussi à ressusciter mon père, non ? Tout comme il avait ressuscité son idole en créant le Kid… »

Poussant un soupir tout en souriant d'un air désabusé aux paroles du voleur, l'anglaise se demanda une fois de plus si ce rêve était réel, ou si c'était une autre hallucination provoquée par sa folie…

Visiblement oui, puisque l'air glacial de cette nuit étoilée avait laissé la place à la sensation encore plus glacial du sol sur lequel elle était effondrée… Sans ses lunettes, elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait du sol de sa prison ou bien de celui de cette maison où son rêve s'était poursuivi… Mais elle préférait pencher pour la seconde solution…

Après tout, elle en avait assez de passer sa vie emprisonnée dans sa folie, autant en finir dès maintenant… Le fantôme de sa sœur ne la remplacerait jamais vraiment, et le fantôme de Toichi ne remplacerait jamais le petit charlatan qui lui avait fait croire en l'existence de la magie, le temps d'un spectacle… Un spectacle dont les reflets de ses parents dans le monde inversé s'étaient amusés à tirer le rideau il y a plus de dix ans de cela… Oui, Sharon et Atsushi avait définitivement assassiné son lapin blanc, de peur qu'il ne l'entraîne au fond de son terrier, vers la porte du pays des merveilles…

Elle avait définitivement passé l'âge de croire aux fantômes que l'imagination d'une petite fille créait pour se protéger de la solitude… Qu'il s'agisse des fantômes de personnes mortes ou vivantes…

Avait-elle vraiment passé l'âge de croire en ses rêves ? Peut-être que non puisqu'à présent elle sentait la présence de deux autres fantômes penchés sur elle… Les fantômes de deux personnes bien vivantes, cette fois… Ceux de son fils et de celui du petit charlatan…

Peut-être qu'elle allait attendre un peu avant de s'éveiller ? Oui, encore un peu… Un tout petit peu…

----:----

_Note de l'auteur : La grand-mère Senma est la criminelle à qui Kaito sauve la vie dans le volume 30 de détective Conan._


	3. 3: Le rouge, le blanc et le noir

Chapitre 3

Le rouge, le blanc…et le noir…

Dès l'instant où il fût assuré que le lieu devant lequel il se trouvait était bien celui qu'il cherchait, l'assassin en franchit le seuil sans même jeter un regard à son co-équipier, qui demeurait appuyé contre l'un des murs du couloir aux papier peints effrités par les ans.

Demeurant silencieux face aux salutations des personnes réunies dans la pièce où il venait de pénétrer, Gin monta les quelques marches qui le séparait de l'estrade devant laquelle l'assemblée se tenait, avant d'en écarter sans ménagement celui qui y était installé pour prendre sa place.

Après avoir promené lentement son regard glacial et menaçant sur les visages de son public, pour s'assurer qu'il bénéficiait de toute son attention, il entreprît de commencer son discours sans même prendre le temps de toussoter pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« Pour vous comme pour moi, les noms sont inutiles, alors coupons court aux présentations et passons tout de suite à l'essentiel. Comme chacun de vous, je me suis vautré lamentablement dans l'alcoolisme. Et de la façon la plus pitoyable possible, puisque je n'avais pas la moindre faiblesse ni la moindre excuse pour justifier ma déchéance soudaine… Je n'ai jamais été le genre de demeuré qui a besoin de noyer son désespoir au fond d'une bouteille pour oublier le visage de celle qui l'a délaissé. Je n'étais pas un pauvre larbin que son insignifiance avait fait relégué au fond d'un placard à balais de l'entreprise qui l'employait, bien au contraire, j'étais arrivé au sommet de ma carrière. Je ne serais jamais une larve sentimentale qui se laisse dévorer par le chagrin d'avoir perdu un être cher, je n'ai jamais commis la stupidité de m'attacher à qui que ce soit… Non, vraiment je n'avais aucune raison de me mettre à gâcher ma vie, mais pourtant je me suis mis à le faire, et j'imagine que vous vous demandez pourquoi ? »

Les interlocuteurs de l'assassin le regardaient, fascinés. Il n'était pas tant captivé par ses paroles que par la lueur de détermination qui illuminait son regard, la force impitoyable qui semblait irradier de sa carrure, et surtout l'absence totale sur son visage de la déchéance qu'il évoquait… Non, le plus médisant des observateurs n'aurait jamais pu déceler en lui les stigmates du mal qui les rongeait tous. Il n'était définitivement pas à sa place parmi eux, et aucun des membres de l'humble association d'alcooliques anonymes ne pouvait croire qu'il avait pu l'être un jour… Alors que faisait-il là ? Est-ce que le mal qui les dévorait à petit feu pouvait être assez insidieux pour triompher d'une telle force de la nature ?

« Eh bien justement parce qu'il n'y avait rien pour me pousser à la déchéance, justement parce que ma vie était exactement celle que j'avait choisi de mener. J'avais réalisé chacune de mes ambitions, j'avais écrasé impitoyablement entre mes doigts tous les obstacles qui auraient pu s'y opposer, j'étais arrivé au bout du chemin que je m'étais fixé et je n'avais plus aucun but pour me pousser en avant… Alors, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de m'enfoncer en arrière, et de m'éloigner de la destination où j'avais mis tant de peine à parvenir… »

Extirpant une cigarette de son paquet, le tueur se l'alluma avant d'en tirer une bouffée d'un air impénétrable.

« Je n'avais pas le choix… A qui est ce que je peux faire croire cela ? Certainement pas à moi, je n'ai jamais été et je ne serait jamais assez lâche pour ne pas regarder en face ma déchéance comme ce qui m'y a poussé… Non, le seul responsable de ma chute c'est moi, c'est de ma propre initiative que je me suis mis à succomber aux avances de cette catin, l'alcool… »

Jetant sur le sol de la pièce le contenu du verre d'eau posé sur le pupitre, l'orateur entreprît de le remplir de nouveau à l'aide d'une bouteille de whisky qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

Un sourire narquois plissa ses lèvres, mais ce n'était pas le même genre de sourire que celui qui s'affichait en temps normal sur le visage de ses prédécesseurs. Ce n'était pas sa propre déchéance qu'il semblait tourner en dérision par son rictus sarcastique mais celle qui en avait été responsable, le liquide ambré qu'il regardait d'un air moqueur tandis qu'il le faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts.

« Oui, c'est de ma propre initiative que je me suis soumis à cette petite garce…mais c'est aussi de ma propre initiative que je me suis échappé de ses griffes… Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire pour cela, c'est d'avoir le courage de regarder dans un miroir le reflet de la larve pathétique que j'étais devenu grâce à elle, une larve que j'ai écrasée entre mes doigts sans l'ombre d'un remords… Je ne me suis pas mis à fuir cette catin comme un chien apeuré, de peur qu'elle ne me fasse retomber aussi bas, oh non… Bien au contraire, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à la soumettre à mon tour, je buvais non plus parce que j'en avais besoin mais quand je le désirais, et je savais toujours m'arrêter à temps… Oui, celui qui menait le jeu, c'était moi et non plus elle… »

Le tueur illustra ses paroles en sirotant son verre lentement devant un public avide. Pour des alcooliques patentés comme eux, cela ne faisait aucun doute, il prenait tout le temps de savourer son poison, non pas comme l'un d'entre eux, qui se serait empressé de l'avaler pour faire disparaître ses souffrances, mais comme un connaisseur qui dégustait un nectar hors de prix. Sa main ne tremblait pas tandis qu'il reposait le verre, son sourire narquois, loin de disparaître, continuait de s'élargir.

« Alors dans ce cas, qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ici puisque je n'y ait plus ma place ? Eh bien, je viens simplement m'offrir le petit plaisir de me rappeler justement que je n'y aurais plus jamais ma place… Le petit plaisir de contempler le visage terrifié de ces larves aussi pitoyable que celle que j'ai écrasé… Savourer l'agonie de ces cloportes, qui continuent de barboter pitoyablement dans la bouillie sucré qui a englouti les derniers reste de leur petite dignité, et qui n'ont pas la force, ni même l'envie d'escalader les parois du verre au fond duquel ils sont prisonniers… M'amuser au dépens de cette bande de femmelettes qui passe leur temps à sangloter en contemplant leur impuissance mutuelle… Me rappeler pourquoi je ressens de la fierté face à l'image que me renvoie mon miroir aujourd'hui puisque, pour voir celle que j'ai effacée, je suis obligé de venir dans ce genre de cloaques… »

Après être descendit lentement de l'estrade, l'assassin s'avança vers la nuée de visage aussi terrifiés qu'anéantis qui reculait devant le sourire de prédateur qui s'affichait sur le sien. Déposant sa bouteille devant l'un des alcoolique, il se pencha vers lui pour lui tapoter l'épaule d'un geste amusé.

« Je te fais ce petit cadeau, ex-collègue… Peut-être que ça te donnera le courage de nous rendre tous service en te jetant sous un train, pour nous épargner le spectacle répugnant de ton existence qui se prolonge trop à mon goût… Pour ma part, je préfère me rendre dans un bar, avant d'avoir la nausée devant quelque chose d'aussi grotesque… »

Le tueur n'adressa plus un regard à ses victimes tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce, pas plus qu'il ne fit la moindre remarque à son partenaire, qui s'était glissé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour assister au spectacle qu'il venait de donner.

Emboîtant lentement le pas à Gin, Vodka attendit que son compagnon ait disparu au détour du couloir crasseux pour se mettre à sourire, rassuré de voir que les craintes qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers temps étaient vaine, et surtout exalté par la lueur de détermination qui avait illuminé les yeux vert émeraude de son collègue, balayant instantanément les derniers souvenirs de l'époque où elle y avait disparu.

Une fois qu'il fût sorti de la ruelle sordide qui menait au bâtiment crasseux qu'il venait de quitter, l'homme en noir s'installa tranquillement sur le siège de sa Porsche avant de démarrer, une fois que son partenaire se fût installé à ses côtés, là où était sa place.

Jetant sa cigarette par la fenêtre de la voiture, le tueur s'en ralluma une autre qu'il savoura tout en conduisant. Le petit jeu auquel il venait de s'adonner avait fait ressurgir quelques souvenirs au sein desquels il se sentait s'enfoncer. Mais il n'y eût pas l'ombre du moindre remords ou du moindre dégoût pour les accompagner, c'était lui qui les avait convoqués, ce n'était pas eux qui étaient revenu le hanter en lui rappelant la faiblesse qui l'avait torturé, avant qu'il ne s'en libère d'un simple revers de la main.

Jusqu'à quand remontaient ses plus anciens souvenirs d'ailleurs ? Il avait tout oublié de son ancienne vie, celle qu'il avait menée avant de suivre le premier ange déchu qu'il avait rencontré, pour franchir le seuil de cet enfer où il régnait à présent en maître… L'ami de la petite Helen avait bien changé, au fur et à mesure que les années qu'il avait passé dans le syndicat s'étaient accumulés. La seule chose qui demeurait de ce gamin du reste avait été son attirance vers le pouvoir… Au début de sa nouvelle vie, il désirait le posséder uniquement pour pouvoir tenir une promesse qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié, la promesse qu'il avait faite à une gamine qui avait disparu bien longtemps avant qu'il n'exécute froidement l'épouse du fondateur de l'organisation pour sa pitoyable tentative de trahison…

Au début ce n'était qu'un moyen d'atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé, il avait oublié le but, le moyen était devenu une fin en soi… La seule chose qui guidait sa vie à présent était la joie de sentir qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec la force qu'il avait accumulé, cette force implacable qui n'avait de compte à rendre qu'à elle seule, certainement pas à qui que ce soit d'autre, que ce soit le chef de l'organisation, son épouse ou leur fille… Ils n'avait été, n'étaient et ne seraient jamais que des pions ou des outils qu'il manipulait pour son propre plaisir.

A une époque lointaine, cette joie était la joie enfantine d'un gamin qui sentait qu'il n'était plus, et ne serait jamais plus un fardeau pour les autres, mais au contraire quelqu'un en qui ils pouvaient laisser reposer leur confiance, elle était devenu la joie malsaine d'un chasseur toujours en quête de nouvelles proies dignes de ses capacités hors du commun… Elle avait été le réconfort d'un adolescent rassuré de voir que la situation n'échapperait plus à son contrôle, et que le monde où il était emprisonné ne pourrait plus lui arracher ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, elle était maintenant la froide détermination du plus machiavélique des stratège qui prenait un malin plaisir à retourner en sa faveur les situation les plus défavorables…

Oui, ce gamin avait définitivement disparu, au point que le tueur avait fini par l'oublier… Il n'était qu'une de ses victimes, une victime de plus parmi toute celles qui n'encombraient jamais bien longtemps sa mémoire…

Quand à la gamine que ce demeuré avait été incapable de protéger… Il lui avait vidé le chargeur de son arme dessus sans l'ombre d'un remords, au moment où il avait fini par triompher de sa meilleure ennemie au sein de l'organisation… La vie de cette petite fille qui avait ressuscité, alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais la revoir un jour n'avait pas la moindre importance à ses yeux, alors pourquoi l'aurait-il épargné ? Il aurait pu le faire avec celle de sa meilleure ennemie, pour profiter encore quelques temps de la passionnante lutte de pouvoir qu'elle lui offrait, mais cette idiote s'était stupidement décidé à disparaître pour laisser la place à celle vis-à-vis de qui il ne ressentait plus que de l'indifférence et du mépris…

Après cela, il avait poursuivi le plus tranquillement du monde son inexorable ascension dans le monde du crime, exécutant proprement et efficacement les cibles qu'on lui confiait, remplissant avec succès les missions les plus délicates, acquérant au fur et à mesure de sa carrière une aura de peur et de fascination auprès de ses collègues…

Il avait savouré jusqu'à la lie la terreur de ses victimes comme celles de ses collègues…jusqu'au jour terrifiant où il s'était aperçu que ce nectar ne pouvait plus le satisfaire…

Le pouvoir autour duquel il avait construit sa vie, il ne lui servait plus à rien, il n'avait plus aucun adversaire digne de ce nom pour le mettre à l'épreuve… Les agents du FBI les plus compétents, les assassins les plus redoutables des organisations criminelles rivales que le syndicat écrasait impitoyablement pour construire son empire du crime sur leurs décombres… Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu lui offrir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un défi intéressant… Et aucun de ses collègues dans l'organisation n'en était capable non plus… L'ange déchu était mort de sa main, sa sœur avait délaissé sa carrière après son dernier contrat, quand à l'ex-favorite du scientifique fou… Il avait été fasciné par cette actrice qui était pour lui l'incarnation de l'organisation, une femme sulfureuse, impitoyable qu'il désirait plus que tout se soumettre… Elle se transformait inexorablement en une vieillarde pathétique qui n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été…

Ni l'organisation ni leurs ennemis de toujours ne pouvaient plus lui offrir quoi que ce soit… Ce pouvoir qu'il affectionnait tant devenait stérile et sans intérêt…

A quoi avait servi sa vie ? À quoi allait elle servir à présent ? Comment allait-il l'occuper maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucun but à se fixer ?

Des amis ? Comme s'il pouvait avoir la faiblesse d'en avoir… Vodka était un partenaire, il ne lui accordait ni plus ni moins d'intérêt ou d'affection qu'à un des meubles de sa demeure. Il s'était habitué à sa présence, et s'il venait à disparaître au cours d'une de leurs missions, il ressentirait sûrement son absence, mais de là à dire qu'il en souffrirait… La fille de l'ange déchue qu'il s'était amusé à tourmenter au cours des années qui avait suivi la mort de sa mère ? Ce petit jeu puéril n'avait plus aucun intérêt…

Alors, petit à petit, il s'était enfoncé dans l'alcoolisme, avant de se rendre compte, beaucoup trop tard, que le poison dont il était devenu dépendant était la seule chose qui lui restait… La seule chose capable de lui faire oublier sa frustration et son ennui… Il fréquentait de plus en plus souvent les bars avec son co-équipier, non plus entre leurs missions, mais également pendant celles-ci… Et son efficacité commençait doucement mais inexorablement à en pâtir… Sa déchéance se serait sans doute accrue au cours des mois, jusqu'à le mener à une mort des plus ridicule et pitoyable…s'il n'en avait pas été tiré in extremis par les deux dernières personnes dont il aurait pu croire qu'elles en avaient la capacité ou même l'envie… La première fût son partenaire…

Dès le moment où il avait achevé sa formation, on l'avait assigné à Vodka comme subordonné… Fallait-il y voir le hasard, une ironie du destin, ou l'humour noir et sarcastique de celui qui prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter les membres de son propre syndicat ?

Vodka avait ressenti de la terreur la première fois qu'il avait rencontré cet adolescent imprévisible qui l'avait tenu en joue de son arme, elle n'était rien par rapport à celle qu'il ressentit lorsqu'on le lui assigna comme partenaire soumis à ses ordres… Une situation à laquelle Gin ne se conforma jamais, il prenait un malin plaisir à faire la sourde oreille aux ordres comme aux recommandations de Vodka tandis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et ce dernier ne pouvait même pas avoir le luxe de s'en plaindre…

Loin de lui nuire, l'insubordination de son partenaire lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, tant les compétences de ce dernier dépassaient de loin les siennes. D'ailleurs, la seule période de sa vie où Vodka pu récolter autre chose que du mépris ou des moqueries de la part de ses collègues fût celle où on lui attribuait l'efficacité qui était en réalité à mettre sur le compte de son partenaire… Mais l'apogée de la réputation de l'homme en noir ne dura que quelques mois. De par la surveillance constante à laquelle était soumis chaque membre de l'organisation, son fondateur ne mit guère de temps à se rendre compte du potentiel de celui qui n'avait pas la carrure d'un pion mais bien d'une pièce maîtresse de son jeu d'échec…

Si bien que la situation s'inversa tout naturellement et que le vétéran se retrouva très vite à la botte du jeune loup. Suprême ironie du sort, il en été réduit à s'adresser à lui en utilisant le terme de grand frère, alors qu'il avait bien huit ans de plus que lui…

Vodka aurait dû être dévoré par la haine et le ressentiment vis-à-vis de celui dans l'ombre duquel il allait être condamné à vivre, mais pourtant il n'en fût rien… Bien au contraire.

La peur qu'il avait ressenti au cours de ses missions bien avant l'arrivée de Gin ? Elle avait totalement disparu, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur la détermination implacable et l'intelligence sans faille de son collègue… La mort ou l'éventualité d'un échec ne l'effrayait plus, et c'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'il abandonnait le lourd fardeau des responsabilités à celui qui était bien plus apte que lui à le porter. Avant de collaborer avec Gin, il passait son temps libre rongé par la terreur du moment où une nouvelle mission lui serait assignée, une mission qui pourrait bien lui coûter la vie, à présent, cela faisait partie d'une routine qui n'avait plus rien d'inquiétant et qui lui paraissait bien douillette…

De quoi pouvait-il s'inquiéter ? Chacun des tâches qu'on leur assignait serait accompli proprement et efficacement, c'était devenu une certitude pour lui au même titre que le fait que le soleil se levait chaque matin…

Mais après que les années eurent passés, au point qu'ils étaient devenus inséparables et que l'on ne pouvait pas s'imaginer l'un sans penser immédiatement à celui qui lui était associé, cette certitude commença doucement à s'effriter, au fur et à mesure que la déchéance de son co-équipier gagnait du terrain sous son regard impuissant…

Gin avait été pour lui l'incarnation parfaite de l'organisation, une machine froide et implacable dont les rouages broyaient impitoyablement tout ceux qui se dressaient sur sa route, et à présent, devant ses yeux incrédule, les mécanismes perfectionnés de l'engin de mort commençaient à se gripper…

L'esprit calculateur qui prenait en compte chacun des détails essentiels pouvant déterminer la réussite ou l'échec de leurs missions, aussi insignifiant pouvaient-ils paraître à ceux qui ne partageaient pas son intelligence hors du commun, cet esprit embrumé par l'alcool commençait à devenir négligent…

Le sixième sens affûté qui lui permettait de débusquer ses futures victimes, quel que soit la cachette où elle se dissimulait pour fuir leur triste sort, commençait à s'émousser…

La lueur de détermination qui scintillait dans son regard avait finit par y être englouti par l'ennui et l'indifférence…

Vodka ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son partenaire avait gardé le silence sur les négligences qu'il avait commise, et qui auraient bien pu leur couter la vie s'il n'avait pas été suffisamment sur ses gardes pour les corriger à temps… Il n'avait jamais compris les motivations qui avaient été à l'origine de l'indulgence de son co-équipier. Etait-ce par loyauté qu'il faisait cela ? Certainement pas…Parce qu'il s'attendait à ce que les faveurs qu'il lui faisait lui seraient rendu un jour ? Il avait dû être cruellement déçu si c'était le cas, puisque Vodka avait fini par surmonter ses appréhensions au point de signaler à ses supérieurs la déchéance de son partenaire…

Avait-il fait cela par peur ? Oui, la peur qu'il ressentait de nouveau chaque fois qu'une mission leur était assignée… Mais était-ce vraiment la seule raison de sa trahison ? Non, il l'avait fait aussi, et peut-être avant tout, parce qu'il ne supportait plus de voir celui pour qui il avait toujours ressenti ce mélange de fascination et d'admiration devenir son ombre, alors que cela avait toujours été l'inverse auparavant…

Et les inquiétudes du collègue de Gin furent recueillies par une oreille attentive… Si bien que, quelques jours seulement après le dernier rapport de Vodka, Gin eût la désagréable surprise de se retrouver, alors qu'il sortait d'un des bars où il passait sa vie, face aux anciens amants maudits, le scientifique fou et son âme damnée…

Il n'oublierait jamais la rage qu'il avait ressentit face à leur commentaires acides sur son laisser aller, rage d'autant plus intense qu'il n'avait rien à répliquer à ce qu'il savait être la vérité, une rage en tout cas suffisamment intense pour qu'il ressente le désir de sortir son arme des profondeurs de son trench coat noir, pour faire taire ceux qui le forçaient à prendre conscience de sa déchéance…

Mais son esprit n'était pas suffisamment troublé par le poison qui le détruisait pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'il signerait son arrêt de mort en essayant.

En pleine possession de ses moyens, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à éliminer celle qui ne jouait plus dans la même cour que lui, mais à présent… A présent l'actrice prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire comprendre par son sourire narquois que les rôles avaient été inversés de nouveau, et qu'il y avait de forte chance pour qu'un affrontement entre eux se solde par sa défaite…

Oui, même si elle n'avait pas encore bénéficié de la cure de jouvence que lui offrirait son amant quelques années plus tard, elle était parfaitement capable à l'instant présent de supprimer son collègue si l'envie lui en prenait…

Et la présence de son partenaire juste derrière lui n'arrangeait pas la situation en la faveur de Gin… A présent que sa trahison était évidente, la peur qui le rongeait aurait très bien pu le pousser à lui tirer une balle dans le dos avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la lui faire payer…

Sans compter qu'il y avait trois autres de ses collègues dont il ressentait la présence même s'ils demeuraient invisibles à ses yeux… Korn, Chianti et Calvados… Oui, le vieux sénile n'aurait jamais pris le risque de venir le réprimander sans s'être assuré qu'il se trouverait dans la ligne de mire de ses trois snipers les plus compétents…

Mais par-dessus tout, c'était au mépris d'un autre membre de l'organisation que l'assassin déchu devait faire face. Le mépris de Gin, qui ne supportait plus de contempler dans sa glace ce pitoyable ivrogne qui était une caricature de ce qu'il avait été… La voix glaciale qu'il entendit résonner dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool lui adressa un réquisitoire plus impitoyable que celui de ses collègues… Comment pouvait-il estimer avoir le droit de vivre, lui qui n'était plus d'aucune utilité à l'organisation auquel il faisait honte, alors qu'il en avait été la fierté ?

Sept membres du syndicat contre lui… Il avait fini par capituler et par accepter dans un reniflement la seconde chance qui lui avait été offert…

De toutes façons, le refus n'était pas une option que son supérieur avait envisagé de lui laisser…

Et au fond de la cellule où on l'avait enfermé, sur ce lit où des sangles de cuir le maintenaient continuellement allongé, sa déchéance lui avait paru plus pitoyable que jamais…

Etait-ce vraiment lui, ce pitoyable ivrogne qui gémissait en réclamant silencieusement le poison dont il ne pouvait plus se passer ? Etait-ce vraiment de la terreur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux face aux visions que le manque suscitait dans son esprit ?

Mais c'est aussi au fond de cette cellule qu'il reçut la visite de la seconde personne qui le sauva de lui même… La visite d'une petite fille qui s'était glissé par la porte entrebâillée pour se rapprocher du prisonnier… La petite fille qui se sentait dévorée par la noirceur dans laquelle il l'avait plongé… Une petite fille qui aurait pu lui faire payer les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligées sans le moindre problème…

La terreur de l'assassin s'accrût à chaque pas de celle qui réduisait inexorablement la maigre distance la séparant de son bourreau, la terreur qu'il ressentait tandis que son expérience de tueur lui faisait imaginer la multitude de moyen que la gamine avait à sa disposition pour mettre fin à ses jours…

C'était si facile… Elle pouvait lui trancher la gorge à l'aide de son couteau suisse, l'étouffer lentement à l'aide d'un des oreillers du lit sans qu'il puisse se défendre, le forcer à avaler un des poisons qu'elle avait pu concevoir à l'aide des connaissances que son père avait commencé à lui inculquer… Ainsi, il allait mourir d'une manière aussi pitoyable. Tué, non pas par un assassin digne de se confronter à lui, mais par une gamine inoffensive pour n'importe qui sauf pour lui… Sa réputation durement acquise allait être engloutie par la dérision qu'une mort aussi ridicule n'allait pas manquer de soulever chez ses collègues quand ils l'apprendraient…

Et il n'avait personne d'autre à qui s'en prendre pour l'impuissance dont il souffrait que lui-même…

C'était uniquement de sa faute s'il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de se défendre face à cette gamine qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celle qu'il avait froidement assassiné… Oui, avec ses longs cheveux écarlates qu'elle se couperait quelques années plus tard, elle était identique à sa mère… Cette gamine qui était à présent penché sur lui et qui le regardait droit dans les yeux… Et ce qui se reflétait dans ses deux orbes azurés qu'il était forcé de contempler poussa les souffrances du tueur à leur paroxysme…

Du mépris… Oui, du mépris et du dégoût…Plus la moindre trace de terreur ou d'admiration, cette fois… Mais surtout, au milieu des profondeurs bleutées de cet océan de mépris, il voyait se refléter un autre sentiment… Un sentiment dont la fillette avait certainement oublié le nom après avoir été enfermée plusieurs années dans un monde d'où il avait été banni… La pitié…

Et à présent… A présent, il pouvait la voir quitter silencieusement la pièce sans lui adresser un dernier regard… Elle l'avait épargné ? Mais quel sentiment avait été à l'origine de la grâce qu'elle lui faisait ? Le mépris ? Un mépris suffisant pour qu'elle estime qu'il ne méritait même pas qu'elle le tue ? Ou pire encore… de la compassion ?

Le tueur serra les poings, à présent il avait un but vers lequel fixer un regard de nouveau froid et déterminé… Une fois qu'il serait sorti de cette prison où sa cure de désintoxication avait eu lieu, il prendrait un plaisir tout particulier à faire payer à cette petite garce la blessure qu'elle venait d'infliger à son ego… Une blessure autrement plus douloureuse que toutes celles qu'il avait récolté au cours des missions qu'on lui avait confié…

Il ne la tuerait pas, oh non, pas tout de suite… Il le ferait lentement, à petit feu, peut-être même qu'il se payerait le luxe de l'épargner à son tour pour mieux continuer de la torturer…

Et à cet instant, son esprit calculateur, brusquement dégrisé, commença à planifier la douce vengeance qui allait s'étendre sur plusieurs années…

Plusieurs années au cours desquels il finirait par se rendre compte que sa nouvelle ennemie personnelle…l'avait sauvé… Oui, les yeux de cette gamine avait été un miroir atrocement fidèle de sa déchéance… Il ferait disparaître froidement le reflet hideux que ce maudit miroir lui avait renvoyé, et il comptait bien s'arranger pour que le miroir qu'il avait souillé avec finisse par s'effriter lentement… Et c'était autour de cette unique pensée qu'il avait reconstruit sa vie pour mieux renaître de ses cendres à travers le feu de sa haine…

Une haine qui l'avait définitivement soudé à sa collègue…

Et un beau jour, il eût le plaisir de voir les rôles s'inverser avec elle… Le jour où il lui rendit visite dans ce _« centre de désintoxication »_ où il l'avait conduit lui-même, le jour où c'était à son tour de faire face à un petit tas de chair tremblotant, rongé par le poison qu'il réclamait, le jour où il avait eu l'occasion de savourer la terreur de celle qui s'agitait vainement sur le lit où elle était sanglée, luttant vainement contre les hallucinations qui avait englouti son esprit…

Que n'aurait-il pu lui faire à ce moment là, tandis qu'elle était impuissante devant lui… Oh certes, il n'avait pas encore reçu le droit de la tuer, mais il aurait pu lui faire bien pire, il aurait pu lui arracher ce qu'elle lui avait fait miroiter dans les rues de New York, et du même coup, lui infliger une blessure aussi douloureuse que celle qui continuait de le faire souffrir… Et pourtant… pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait, et n'avait ressenti à aucun moment le désir de le faire… Il avait bien essayé de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle torture qu'il lui infligeait, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était totalement à sa merci, lui faire attendre un sort ignoble qu'il ne lui ferait pourtant pas subir alors qu'il en avait l'occasion…

Mais il fût forcé de reconnaître que non… Non, ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait poussé à l'épargner ce jour là… C'était un sentiment qu'il avait cru avoir définitivement oublié, lui aussi…

Et ce jour là, il comprit ce qu'avait du ressentir cette petite fille qui l'avait sauvé…

Et à partir de cet instant, les choses commencèrent doucement mais inexorablement à changer…

Il voyait toujours le regard de cette petite fille se refléter dans chaque verre de Sherry qu'il savourait, mais ce n'était plus un regard méprisant, c'était un regard implorant… Son obsession à l'égard de sa collègue aurait du décroître, étrangement elle ne fit au contraire que s'accroître… Une obsession face à un pouvoir différent du sien mais qui n'en était pas moins de taille à lui faire barrage… Il avait été forcé de l'épargner, non pas parce qu'elle était de taille à se défendre mais, au contraire, parce qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de le faire… Même sa mère n'avait pas été capable de sauver sa propre vie de cette manière alors comment avait-elle pu.. ?

Jusqu'à présent, le noir avait été la couleur qu'il avait trouvé la plus fascinante… La couleur du syndicat, une couleur impitoyable qui absorbait toutes les autres, une couleur identique au silence le plus intense, non pas celui qui naissait de l'absence de bruit mais celui qui absorbait le moindre bruit dans ses profondeurs abyssales, un silence qui absorbait toujours les derniers battement de cœur de ses victimes impuissantes…

Une scientifique et un agent du FBI lui avaient démontré qu'il existait deux couleurs autrement plus fascinantes…

Baissant les yeux vers la nouvelle cigarette qu'il avait extirpé de son paquet sans s'en rendre compte, le tueur se mit à en contempler la couleur blanche du papier…

Le blanc… La couleur qui symbolisait une innocence immaculée dépourvue de la moindre noirceur, la couleur qu'on aurait pu associer à la sœur de sa meilleure ennemie, une couleur sans intérêt… Mais cela pouvait être aussi la couleur défiant ouvertement sa sœur ennemie, la noirceur, lui montrant par son intensité qu'elle était parfaitement capable de la dissiper, la couleur qu'on aurait pu associer à Akai…

Akai, un autre reflet de lui même mais ô combien différent de celui que lui avait renvoyé cette gamine… L'adversaire qu'il avait cherché pendant toutes ces années… Celui qui lui avait infligé une cicatrice identique à celle que lui avait laissé Sherry, le jour où il l'avait dans la ligne de mire de son fusil et s'était contenté de l'égratigner au lieu de le tuer quand il en avait l'occasion… Et pourquoi cela ? Gin n'avait qu'à regarder en lui-même pour le savoir… La vengeance était aussi douce que le miel, et rien n'était plus plaisant que de prendre tout son temps pour la savourer… Etonnant de voir à quel point le blanc et le noir pouvaient se confondre lorsqu'ils étaient suffisamment intenses… Il était bien plus proche de cet agent du FBI qu'il l'avait été de cette idiote qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver… Oui une noirceur comme la sienne était plus proche de la blancheur d'Akai que l'avait été celle de son Akemi…

Mais il y avait une autre couleur tout aussi intéressante que le blanc…Le rouge… Le rouge d'un verre de Sherry… Le rouge de ses cheveux écarlate…Le rouge de ce sang qu'il voulait voir couler à nouveau…

Il se rappelait encore de la nuit enneigée où il s'était amusé à entremêler les deux couleurs qui le fascinaient le plus…

Mais pour l'instant, le seul moyen qu'il avait de le refaire était de mêler le rouge de la flamme qui consumait le bout de sa cigarette à la blancheur de son papier…C'était pitoyable…

Tout comme il était pitoyable que la seule proie qu'il avait à sa disposition, pour compenser l'absence des deux seules qui l'intéressaient vraiment, n'était qu'un concentré de blancheur… Non pas la blancheur d'Akai mais celle d'Akemi… Oui, ses deux pitoyables idiotes se ressemblaient… Elles se ressemblaient…

Un léger sourire commença à plisser les lèvres du tueur avant de s'élargir en un rictus sadique…

A la réflexion, cette nuance de blanc pouvait avoir son utilité… Ce type de blanc avait son utilité après tout… La page blanche pouvait être ouverte d'écritures… Le tissu blanc pouvait être teint…en noir…

Oui… Et s'il parvenait à concrétiser cette idée fantasque…Alors il aurait à sa disposition le meilleur instrument de torture qui puisse exister pour tourmenter ses trois ennemis… Que ce soit l'agent du FBI, la traîtresse ou le fouineur qui l'avais mis hors de sa portée…

Se tournant vers son co-équipier, Vodka frissonna de peur autant que d'exaltation devant la lueur de joie malsaine qui avait illuminé son regard…


	4. 4: Les liens du sang

Chapitre 5

Les liens du sang

Le vieux savant toussota d'un air gêné, pour dissimuler à celle qui lui faisait face, le trouble qu'elle provoquait chez lui.

Agasa avait beau avoir dépassé le cap de la cinquantaine, à l'instant présent, il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent lors de son premier rendez-vous galant… D'ailleurs, c'était de toutes façon son premier rendez-vous galant…Toute sa vie il avait été quelqu'un de timide, et toutes ces années à essuyer le mépris et les moqueries de ses collègues malgré ses efforts n'avaient pas arrangé les choses…

Et la scène était tellement surréaliste, retrouver son premier amour après plus de quarante ans, et se rendre compte qu'il ne vous avait pas oublié. Il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver…

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, dans ce salon de thé, et pourtant aucun d'eux n'avait adressées la parole à l'autre… Le professeur avait pourtant passé la veille à réfléchir aux sujets de conversation qu'il pourrait aborder avec elle, mais il les avait malheureusement tous oublié tandis qu'il contemplait le visage de celle qu'il avait invité… Un visage qui, malgré les rides minuscules qui avaient commencé à y apparaître, était toujours à ses yeux celui de cette petite fille craintive qui dissimulait ses cheveux blonds sous un chapeau qu'elle enfonçait jusqu'à ses sourcils… Les choses n'avaient pas tellement changé, elle portait toujours un chapeau…mais cette fois il ne dissimulait plus les fils soyeux dont il avait comparé la couleur à celle des feuilles de ginkgo…

Et malgré la maturité de son expression, c'était toujours la même candeur qui se reflétait au fond de ses yeux bleus… La même candeur et la même timidité tandis qu'elle les détournait en rougissant légèrement…

« Tu n'as pas changé…Fusae… »

Fusae… Dire qu'il avait attendu quarante ans avant de connaître seulement son prénom…

« Toi non plus…Hiroshi… »

Le savant sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accroître devant le sourire nostalgique avec lequel elle avait prononcé ces mots…

« Au moins maintenant…tu ne cache plus tes cheveux…tu sais, je n'ai jamais osé te le demander mais… J'aurais tellement voulu que tu enlèves ton chapeau pour que je puisse les voir plus souvent… »

Agasa baissa timidement les yeux, presque honteux d'avoir fait cette remarque.

« Tu sais… Si tu me l'avait demandé…j'aurais peut-être accepté… ; »

« Vraiment ? »

Le vieux savant avait prononcé ces mots avec le même ton que celui d'un petit garçon incrédule et joyeux, à qui son père aurait promis de l'emmener dans un parc d'attraction

« Oui…Depuis ce jour…Ce jour où le vent m'avait arraché mon chapeau…Il y avait au moins une personne devant qui je n'avais plus peur de me montrer telle que j'étais vraiment…Une personne qui ne me regarderait pas de la même façon que je regardait les animaux avant que je ne la rencontre… Mais pourtant…pourtant j'ai toujours peur que cette personne voit ma vraie nature et me déteste après cela…C'est…ridicule, hein ?»

Agasa sentit son cœur se resserrer devant la tristesse qui avait supplanté l'innocence dans le regard de son amie d'enfance.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu dit ça ? »

« Ce jour là…Celui où nous nous sommes retrouvés après quarante longues années, je ne voulais pas que tu me reconnaisse parce que j'avais peur…Peur que tu te moque de cette petite fille naïve qui avait continué d'attendre son premier ami, à l'ombre de ces arbres où ils s'amusaient ensemble…Cet endroit où tu m'avais appris…qu'il y avait au moins une personne qui m'aimait pour ce que j'étais et pas malgré ce que j'étais… »

Agasa demeura silencieux quelques instants en avant que ses lèvres étirés en un sourire attendri ne s'entrouvrent de nouveau.

« Je ne me serais pas moqué de toi…Je ne me suis pas moqué de toi…En fait, c'est moi qui avait peur…Peur de voir que tu m'en voudrais de ne pas être venu plus tôt… Peur que tu sois persuadé que si je ne l'avais pas fait, c'était parce que j'avais oublié cette petite fille et ce que je lui avais offert ce jour là… »

« Une feuille de ginkgo… C'était si peu et pourtant cela représentait tellement de chose pour moi, tu sais… J'ai gardé cette petite feuille d'arbre pendant toutes ces années jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effrite… Et le jour où elle avait finit par tomber en poussière, j'ai eu peur…que les sentiments…que tu avais peut-être pour moi…en aient fait autant… »

Ce fût au tour de Fusae de baisser les yeux face à l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire indirectement, mais elle finit par les lever de nouveau quand elle sentit une main prendre timidement celle qu'elle avait posé sur la table…Une main qui tremblait autant que la sienne…

« C'est pour ça…que tu as choisi cette feuille comme logo pour ta marque d'accessoire de mode… »

« Oui… Au début, j'avais peur de n'avoir aucun succès, peur de faire face aux moqueries de ceux qui briseraient mon rêve en me montrant que je n'avais aucune chance de le réaliser… Mais lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de mettre ces petites feuilles de Ginkgo sur mes créations…C'était ridicule mais j'ai cru qu'elle pousserait les gens à éprouver la même chose pour moi que ce qu'avait ressenti ce petit garçon qui m'avait appris à les apprécier… Le petit garçon qui m'a donné sans le savoir le courage de réaliser mon rêve… »

Celle qui était une jeune femme aux yeux d'Agasa arborait maintenant un air radieux, comme si le simple fait de lui avoir avoué cela l'avait libéré d'un fardeau.

« Je suit heureux d'avoir pu t'aider…à réaliser ton rêve… »

La peur qu'il ressentait lui aussi, à l'idée de voir sa naïveté tournée en ridicule commençait à s'estomper.

« Et toi, Hiroshi, est ce que tu a pu réaliser ton rêve ? Je me souvient qu'à l'époque tu rêvais de devenir un inventeur, est ce que tu as gardé le même rêve ? »

« Oui… Et c'est la réponse à tes deux questions… Moi aussi j'ai pu réaliser mon rêve grâce à un petit garçon…Enfin ce petit garçon se moquait de moi, lui…Mais c'est quand même grâce à lui que…après toutes ces années, j'ai enfin pu réaliser mon rêve… Ca a pris du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais j'y suis arrivé… Et c'est aussi grâce à une petite fille qui m'avais appris qu'on pouvait surmonter sa peur des autres…Grâce à toi…»

Le silence s'installa de nouveau autour de la table mais il n'était plus accompagné par la gêne et l'incertitude.

« Tu sais…Moi aussi ça m'a pris du temps…En fait, plus de trente ans…Trente ans avant qu'un vieux savant, qui te ressemble un peu, ne remarque mes créations et ne me propose de financer leur lancement… »

« Oh…Et ce savant…Tu l'as épousé ? »

Malgré tous ses efforts, Agasa n'avait pas pu faire disparaître sa peur de voir que quelqu'un d'autre avait profité de son retard pour prendre soin de cette petite fille.

« Oh non… C'était l'actionnaire principal de l'entreprise où je travaillais… Il est veuf et n'a jamais songé à se remarier pour ce que j'en sais…Non, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu le courage de laisser mon enfance derrière moi pour fonder une famille… »

Agasa aurait poussé un soupir de soulagement si l'expression de son interlocutrice n'avait pas été si mélancolique.

« Mais alors…Cet homme dont tu me disait qu'il était ton mari lors de notre dernière rencontre… »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir l'idée fantasque qu'elle lui avait menti ce jour là…

« Billy ? C'est un ami de mon père et mon meilleur ami après toi, rien de plus… Je t'avais menti ce jour là pour ne pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées…Tu avais l'air tellement heureux avec tes enfants…a moins que ce ne soit tes petits enfants… Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ton bonheur…Tu avais déjà deux magnifiques petites filles avec toi…Une troisième t'aurait encombré… »

« Je ne me suis jamais marié…En fait, j'attendais toujours le moment…Le moment où j'aurais peut-être la chance de te revoir à nouveau… »

Fusae écarquilla légèrement ses yeux.

« Mais alors ces enfants… »

« Oh, l'un d'entre eux est le fils d'un vieil ami… L'une des deux petites filles….vit chez moi depuis la mort de ses parents…C'est un peu la fille que j'aurais voulu avoir, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle me regarde comme un père…Les trois autres sont leur amis, nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble… »

Les deux amis d'enfance partagèrent un instant la même expression douce-amère.

« Je vois…Alors, toi aussi…Toi aussi, tu t'es mis à adopter des enfants parce que tu n'osait pas trouver quelqu'un avec qui en avoir…Toi aussi, tu attendais toujours… »

« Tu as adopté des enfants ? »

La métisse détourna les yeux avec une expression gênée.

« Oui et non… En fait, c'était mon travail d'aider les enfants…différents des autres…Ca l'est toujours… Parce que je savais ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, je m'efforçais de trouver des applications pratiques à leurs talents… De leur donner un endroit où ils seraient acceptés pour ce qu'ils étaient… »

« Tu t'occupais d'enfants autistes ? Ou handicapés peut-être ? »

« Non, quoique ta première hypothèse n'est pas très éloigné de la vérité… En fait, je m'occupe d'enfants surdoués… Comme je te l'ai dit, je trouve des applications pratiques aux talents qu'ils possèdent sans le savoir… Je leur montre qu'ils n'ont pas à sentir honteux ou effrayés par ce qui pousse les autres à les mettre à l'écart… L'entreprise qui m'emploie recrute la majeure partie de ceux qui travaillent pour eux de cette façon, et lorsque ces enfants ont perdu leur famille à cause de leur particularité, alors elle leur en donne une nouvelle… En fait, cette entreprise, c'est un peu une famille pour ces enfants qui ont perdu la leur… »

« Ton employeur a l'ait d'être quelqu'un de très généreux… »

« Oui…C'est une personne…étonnante…Vraiment étonnante… »

Agasa fût intrigué par le contraste entre le contenu des paroles de son amie d'enfance et la tristesse qu'elle s'était efforcée de dissimuler en les prononçant.

« Tu fait un métier magnifique…alors pourquoi est ce que ça a l'air de te faire souffrir ? »

Fusae tressaillit face aux paroles comme au ton compréhensif de son ami.

« C'est juste que parfois je me demande…si je m'y suis pris de la bonne façon pour leur apporter le bonheur…Plutôt que de leur faire découvrir les talents qu'ils possédaient sans le savoir et de les aider à les épanouir peut-être…Peut-être que j'aurais simplement du essayer de les faire devenir des enfants normaux… Mes enfants…Je les considère comme mes enfants… Ils ont l'air d'être devenu plus fort grâce à moi, d'avoir appris à faire face à ce monde qui les rejetait et qui ne les effraye plus, mais… Mais en fait, ils sont resté des enfants craintifs qui ont peur des autre set s'efforcent de maintenir la plus grande distance possible avec eux…Même s'ils n'en ont pas l'air, ils continuent de souffrir… Il faut croire que je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi… Et que la famille que nous leur offrons n'en est pas véritablement une… Vouloir construire une famille qui ne soit pas basé sur les liens du sang, c'est sans doute un joli rêve et rien de plus… »

Serrant la main qu'il retenait entre la sienne, le savant se mit à sourire à celle qui n'avait plus la force de détourner son regard du sien.

« Tu te trompe, Fusae… Haibara et Conan…Les deux enfants dont je m'occupe… Nous n'avons jamais été liés par le sang et pourtant…nous formons une vraie famille…Et cette petite fille qui est loin d'être aussi forte qu'elle ne s'en donne l'air, je la vois sourire véritablement de nouveau…Et je sais que c'est en partie grâce à moi alors que pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que ma maladresse ne faisait qu'empirer les choses et que loin de l'aider, je la faisait souffrir encore plus… »

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la créatrice de mode se mit à rendre son sourire au professeur…Mais il y avait toujours des regrets pour se mêler à la joie qui s'y exprimait…

« Hiroshi…Peut-être que si je t'avais rencontré plus tôt… »

« Nous pouvons encore rattraper le temps perdu, tu sait… »

« Vraiment ? »

La mélancolie s'était de nouveau estompée dans le regard de cette petite fille timide qui semblait toujours avoir du mal à croire que ses rêves pouvaient se réaliser. Le savant demeura silencieux face à la question naïve de cette petite fille… Son sourire était une réponse amplement suffisante…

Agasa se retint d'éclater de rire à la pensée que si Conan et Ai étaient deux adultes emprisonnés dans des corps d'enfants, ils étaient, à leur façon, deux enfants emprisonnés dans des corps d'adultes… Mais il parvint à garder son rire enfantin au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas qu'une petite fille soit persuadée, même l'espace d'un instant, qu'il se moquait d'elle…

Le moment d'intimité entre les deux amoureux se prolongea durant une éternité…A moins qu'il ne dura que le temps d'un rêve…Les deux impressions contradictoires cohabitaient dans l'esprit du professeur quand son amie d'enfance finit par y mettre fin en retirant doucement sa main de la sienne avant de se lever.

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu cette discussion avec toi…et j'espère…que nous nous reverrons… »

« Et moi j'espère…que nous n'attendrons pas dix autres années pour cela… »

S'il en jugeait au sourire qu'elle lui rendit, il semblait effectivement que son attente ne se chiffrerait plus en années…Agasa poussa un soupir en regardant une voiture s'éloigner à travers la vitrine du salon de thé… La voiture noire qui avait éloigné son amie d'enfance loin des arbres où ils s'étaient retrouvés…mais qui avait fini par lui ramener…

La voiture noire à l'intérieure de laquelle Fusae faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts le chapeau d'un noir de jais qu'elle venait d'ôter.

« Est-ce que je n'avais pas raison lorsque je vous avait dit que votre prochaine rencontre n'aurait pas lieu dans dix ans ? »

Fusae se mit à sourire à son chauffeur.

« Oui… Il n'y a bien eu que deux personnes pour comprendre cette petite fille et ne pas se moquer d'elle après avoir vu ce qu'elle était réellement…Tu ne t'es jamais moquée de moi quand tu m'accompagnait à ces rendez-vous qui se soldaient toujours par un lapin…Si tu l'avait fait d'ailleurs…je ne serais sans doute pas venu à celui où mon premier amour a fini par exaucer le rêve d'une petite fille… »

Une expression légèrement attristée plissa les traits de l'américain.

« Pourtant j'ai l'impression que vous auriez préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas et que cela reste un rêve, non ? »

L'ami d'Agasa se mit à soupirer.

« Décidément, tu me comprends aussi bien qu'Hiroshi… Hiroshi… Je n'ai pas tellement changé grâce à lui, je reste cette petite fille qui a toujours peur de voir de la terreur et de l'incompréhension se refléter dans le visage de ceux qui peuvent la voir telle qu'elle est vraiment… Si un coup de vent malicieux s'amusait à faire s'envoler mon chapeau de nouveau…est ce qu'il réagirait de la même façon qu'il l'a fait la première fois ? J'aimerais croire que oui mais… »

Soupirant de nouveau, la métisse s'empara du dossier qui était posé à côté d'elle avant de le feuilleter.

« Pour une fois, ce n'est pas d'un enfant que nous nous occupons… Quand au talent qu'il possède et qui a éveillé l'intérêt de notre employeur…Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir ce que c'est… Nous auront sûrement besoin de Takagi, et je ne pense pas que cela le réjouira de devoir nous aider, mais malheureusement, nous n'avons guère le choix… »

Billy conserva une expression indéchiffrable tout en conduisant.

« Vos collègues de travail…comme vos enfants…Vous vous obstinez à les appeler par leur prénoms… »

Un sourire désabusé plissa les lèvres de la créatrice de mode.

« Tu trouve ça ridicule…Bourbon ? »

L'américain rendit son sourire mélancolique à sa passagère à travers le rétroviseur du véhicule.

« Non… Au contraire… J'ai toujours préféré voir miss Campbell à la place de Scotch…Et c'est si rare de voir un membre de l'organisation m'appeler par mon prénom… »

« Oui, c'est rare… Quelquefois, j'en vient à envier Gin et Vodka, eux, contrairement à nous, n'ont rien à dissimuler sous leur chapeau noir… »

« Certes…Mais vous ne regrettez pourtant pas d'être différent d'eux, je me trompe ? »

Fusae demeura silencieuse en baissant les yeux vers son chapeau. Ce chapeau aussi noir que les cheveux d'une petite fille qui était dans le coma par sa faute…Aussi noir que les cheveux de son petit frère qu'elle avait fini par recueillir lui aussi…Aussi noir que les actes qu'elle avait commis durant les quarante années qui l'avait séparé de son ami d'enfance…

----:----

Réajustant calmement une des mèches rebelles de ses longs cheveux aussi noirs que des ailes de corbeaux, aussi noirs que les uniformes des membres de sa famille, la jeune femme s'efforça de demeurer impassible devant la photographie qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

« Rena Mizunashi… Une brillante jeune femme qui a réussi à être diplômé dans la plus prestigieuse école de journalisme du pays à l'âge de vingt ans seulement… Une orpheline qui a réussi à trouver le bonheur qu'on lui refusait grâce à ses efforts… C'est étrange de voir à quel point je lui ressemble… »

« Nous avons remarqué cette ressemblance nous aussi… Pour peu que tu changes ta coiffure et que nous procédions à quelques opérations chirurgicales mineures, elle sera parfaite... »

Kir s'efforça de ne pas détromper Christine Vinyard malgré le fait que ce n'était pas à cette ressemblance là qu'elle songeait.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

Elle le savait déjà mais elle continuait pourtant d'espérer qu'elle se trompait.

« C'est tout simple…Il faudra que tu l'observe attentivement sans te faire remarquer… Que tu t'imprègnes de ses habitudes, de sa façon de parler, de penser… Bref que tu estompes toutes les différences qui continuent d'exister entre vous, de manière à ce que votre ressemblance ne soit plus seulement physique… »

« Ce ne sera pas facile… »

« Tu es aussi bonne actrice que moi, cesses de te sous-estimer… »

Là encore, même si elles utilisaient les mêmes mots, ce n'étaient pas le même sens qu'elles leur donnaient… Elle doutait que Christine ait compris quelles étaient les raisons qui inclinaient sa collègue à penser qu'elle serait incapable de ressembler totalement à celle qu'ils lui demandaient d'éliminer pour prendre sa place…

« Je sais mais…Enfin bref, et une fois que la ressemblance entre nous sera parfaite… »

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres de l'américaine tandis qu'elle y engouffra une cigarette.

« Alors l'une de vous deux sera de trop, et ce sera à toi de corriger cet état de fait… Nous n'avons besoin que d'une seule Rena Mizunashi… »

Kir soupira.

« Je sais… Et je sais aussi que je n'ai pas moyen de décliner cette tâche malgré mes appréhensions… »

« Ni le FBI ni la police japonaise ne pourrait soupçonner Rena de faire partie d'une organisation criminelle, elle a mené une vie irréprochable et exemplaire jusque là… Et pour toi, ce serait l'occasion de commencer une nouvelle vie, dans tout les sens du terme… »

Scotch adressa à la japonaise un sourire qui se voulait encourageant et compréhensif mais n'en était pas moins mélancolique.

« Il reste un dernier détail que je dois clarifier… Rena a un petit frère n'est ce pas ? La seule famille qui lui reste… Est-ce que lui aussi…est de trop ? »

Christine Vinyard s'efforça de dissimuler derrière un sourire énigmatique le trouble que les paroles de sa collègue avaient fait naître chez elle.

« Bien au contraire… C'est un accessoire essentiel dans le rôle que l'on te confie… Non seulement, il te forcera à le jouer en permanence, jusqu'à oublier que ce n'est qu'un rôle, mais surtout il te disculpera bien mieux que tes talents d'actrice de tout les soupçons que nos ennemis pourraient nourrir à ton égard… Considère-le d'ors et déjà comme ton petit frère, tu seras sa grande sœur dans quelques semaines de toutes façons… »

Kir partagea le sourire mélancolique de Scotch.

« Oui, ce sera mon véritable petit frère de toutes façons…Après tout, nous seront lié par les liens du sang… Oui, nous seront lié par le même sang… »

La criminelle laissa son regard s'attarder sur le petit garçon chétif que Rena serrait dans ses bras sur la photographie, tandis que la tendresse commença à s'entremêler à la tristesse sur son visage.

----:----

Fusae leva de nouveaux les yeux vers son collègue et ami après avoir enfoncé son chapeau sur sa tête… Ce chapeau qui ne pouvait plus dissimuler ses cheveux…Ils étaient trop longs pour cela maintenant…

« Billy… Est-ce que tu crois qu'une famille peut se construire sans être basée sur les liens du sang ? J'ai parfois tellement de mal à le croire même si tant de personnes m'ont convaincus que c'était possible… »

Oui…Tant de personnes… Un vieux savant qui avait recueilli une petite fille… Deux actrices… L'une qui avait vu son sang être versé par celle qui le partageait avec elle… Une autre qui avait réussi à devenir la sœur de quelqu'un avec qui elle ne partageait pas une seule goutte de sang, en tout cas pas de la manière dont elle l'aurait voulu… Et enfin, un petit garçon qui, comme celui qu'elle avait rencontré de nouveau, n'avait pas reculé d'un air horrifié après avoir vu la véritable apparence de celle qu'il aimait…

« Comment est ce que je pourrais ne pas le croire quand vous me le démontrez chaque jour de votre vie ? Quand je vois que vous considérez vraiment vos collègues comme une famille…. »

Cette fois, la tendresse l'emporta sur la tristesse sur le visage de l'amie d'Agasa quand elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers le seul ami qui lui restait à présent… Hiroshi ne pourrait plus être son ami maintenant… Parce que ce petit garçon dont elle était amoureuse n'avait pas changé ? Ou bien au contraire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir changer, si jamais son chapeau tombait de sa tête une seconde fois ?

Fusae demeura dans la même incertitude que le jour où un vieil inventeur lui avait dit qu'il appréciait toujours autant les feuilles de ginkgo…


	5. 5:Pourquoi as tu fait ça ?

Chapitre 5

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Kaito ne savait pas ce qui devait l'étonner le plus chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à Hakuba… L'impression surréaliste qu'il ressentait, chaque fois qu'il était face à ce manoir à l'architecture victorienne au beau milieu de Tokyo, et qui y semblait aussi peu à sa place au beau milieu des bâtiments environnants que le manoir d'une certaine sorcière… Ou bien la somme astronomique qui avait du être investi, aussi bien dans l'achat de la battisse, qui semblait remonter à l'ère Meiji, que dans la mise en place du gigantesque jardin qui l'entourait…

« Dis moi, Saguru… Est ce que ton père n'aurait rien à envier au mien au niveau des infractions à la loi qu'il est censé défendre ? Je veux bien que le plus haut fonctionnaire de la police de Tokyo touche un salaire élevé mais là… Allez, dis m'en plus sur l'aspect plus sombre du personnage, comme ça nous serons quitte… »

Le sourire moqueur du lycéen s'élargit devant l'expression affligée du détective qui s'efforçait de garder son sérieux face à sa provocation.

« C'est ma mère qui a acheté cette maison après son mariage… Et pour ce que j'en sais, elle a eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre d'y habiter avec lui… Je n'avais jamais compris ses réticences…jusqu'à mon dernier voyage en Angleterre… Il pouvait peut-être fermer les yeux sur les agissements d'une criminelle, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait se mettre à bénéficier de l'argent d'un syndicat du crime en toute bonne conscience…»

Un silence pesant suivit les paroles du métis avant d'être brisé par son adversaire dont l'expression sarcastique semblait s'être quelque peu estompé sans disparaître pour autant…

« Tu sais, Saguru…Au départ, je pensait que tu tenais plus de ta mère que de ton père mais il semblerait que tu sois bien le fils de tes deux parents… Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu voir ta tête si tu en étais venu à apprendre que ton frère ennemi…était en réalité ton demi-frère… »

A la réflexion, il pouvait avoir une vague idée de l'expression qui aurait plissé les traits du détective, à partir de la manière dont il le regardait après avoir entendu sa dernière pique…

« Je n'apprécie pas trop le sous-entendu… »

Ravi du trouble de son vieil ennemi, le Kid poussa la cruauté jusqu'à poser une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Oh allez, ne me dit que tu ne t'es pas posé la question, toi aussi… Ta douce maman semblait quand même très bien connaitre un certain voleur comme un certain magicien… Et il y a peu de femmes sur terre qui seraient capables de résister au charme du Kid… »

Contrairement à ce que les apparences laissaient croire, Kaito n'avait pas évoqué cette hypothèse fantasque dans le seul but de rendre fou un certain détective… S'il connaissait mieux que personne Toichi Kuroba, il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il connaissait le Kid à peine mieux que ses deux principaux adversaires… Et la ressemblance frappante entre lui et l'un d'entre eux l'avait parfois poussé à se demander si une certaine actrice n'avait pas poursuivi, de manière bien moins professionnelle et beaucoup plus qu'amicale, l'interview qu'elle avait demandé à son père….A moins que le Kid n'ait dérobé à un autre détective ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, avant de le rendre à son propriétaire légitime, en lui offrant par la même occasion l'honneur d'élever son second héritier… Après tout, les rares notes que le Kid avait laissé dans sa cachette secrète faisaient bien référence à un détective âgé de sept ans qu'il appelait son « _grand frère_ »…

Est-ce que le vieux forban qui lui avait donné le jour avait déjà prévu qu'il prendrait sa relève s'il venait à disparaître ? Et est ce qu'il valait mieux que sa veuve continue d'ignorer la double vie que menait son mari ?

Kaito soupira… Il en venait parfois à se demander si sa mère n'était pas au courant du petit secret qu'il partageait avec son père… En tout cas, elle n'avait jamais fait mine de s'intéresser spécialement au Kid depuis son retour, contrairement à son fils…

Décidément, Kaito commençait de plus en plus à comprendre la frustration que ressentaient ses deux ennemis… Il y avait certains mystères dont il aurait bien voulu connaître la réponse… Quoique… L'idée d'envoyer prématurément un, peut-être deux détectives en maison de repos en leur apprenant qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté avec lui… Elle avait beau ne pas être dénuée d'attrait… Celle que son père avait pu trahir sa mère une, voir peut-être plusieurs fois, était beaucoup moins réjouissante…

Parfois il en venait même à nourrir un embryon de rancoeur vis-à-vis du Kid, ce cambrioleur qui l'avait, en un sens, séparé de son père et continuait de le faire depuis son retour…

« Ton hypothèse a beau être totalement ridicule…elle contient un soupçon de vérité puisque ma mère m'as confié que, sans le Kid, je n'aurais jamais vu le jour… »

L'intérêt poussa Kaito à hausser un sourcil, arrachant ainsi un sourire narquois au détective qui, pour une fois, en savait plus sur le Kid que son insupportable camarade de classe.

« Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par là ? »

Hakuba garda le silence quelques instants, ménageant le suspens et savourant l'irritation du seul spectateur qui formait son public, avant d'abattre brusquement ses cartes.

« Disons que je me suit effectivement posé la même question que toi…Et je n'ai pas manqué de la poser à ma mère, qui m'a donné la réponse que je viens de te donner à mon tour… »

Kaito serra le poing. Il n'appréciait guère de voir les rôles s'inverser avec son vieil ennemi.

« Allez… Tel que je te connaais, tu n'as pas pu t'en contenter… »

Le sourire narquois du métis s'élargit, avant de s'estomper dès le moment où il donna au voleur la réponse à sa question.

« Quand je lui ait demandé si je n'avait pas traqué le fantôme de mon père sans le savoir… Elle m'a souri…avant de me répliquer qu'elle n'avait été intime qu'avec deux hommes dans sa vie, son père et le mien…Son mari… »

Kaito n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il ressentait du soulagement ou de la déception, mais il n'eût guère le temps de s'en préoccuper… La lueur mélancolique qui avait illuminé le regard de son adversaire l'intriguait trop… Est ce qu'il regrettait que son frère ennemi ne soit pas également son frère tout court ? Cela aurait été étonnant de sa part…

« Pourquoi est ce que cela a autant l'air de t'attrister ? »

Hakuba soupira.

« J'ai été assez bête pour poser cette question à ma mère…Et elle a malheureusement eu la gentillesse de me répondre… »

Tournant les talons, le détective se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa demeure, visiblement peu désireux de pousser la conversation sur ce sujet plus loin qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait… Et le voleur sentait instinctivement que ce n'était pas le plaisir de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son ennemi, en répliquant à ses questions par des réponses laconiques, qui poussait le métis à agir ainsi…

Poussant un soupir, Kaito franchit la porte de chêne à son tour… Pendant un bref instant, il avait eu l'impression de comprendre les paroles sibyllines du détectives…Un instant qui était vite passé, ne laissant derrière lui que la sensation étrange qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ne connaisse pas la réponse à sa question…

Et de toutes façon, la vision d'une certaine anglaise tremblotante, recroquevillée sur le sol de marbre de la demeure poussa un détective comme un certain voleur à mettre de côté leurs doutes sur les mystères entourant leur passé respectif…

Récupérant les lunettes que leur propriétaire avait abandonnées au pied d'un miroir, Kaito s'apprêta à les replacer sur les yeux myopes où se reflétait une angoisse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru y voir… Mais les paroles qui s'échappèrent des lèvres tremblotantes de celle que son fils avait pris dans ses bras le poussa à interrompre brusquement son geste.

« Ce n'était pas très gentil, Toichi… Non vraiment pas très gentil de me faire croire que je pouvais m'évader de ma prison grâce à toi… Mais après tout, c'est bien toi qui me disais que les magiciens n'étaient que de fieffés menteurs qui passaient leur temps à tromper leur public… »

Les deux lycéens demeurèrent figés par le contenu des paroles de l'anglaise, avant que celui qui avait été le moins affectés par les souvenirs qu'elles avaient fait ressurgir ne se penche vers elle.

« Ce n'est pas un magicien qui vous a sorti de prison mais un voleur… Un voleur qui n'a jamais menti à qui que ce soit… »

Après tout, le Kid n'avait jamais travesti la vérité derrière un mensonge, il s'était toujours contenté de la dissimuler derrière des apparences énigmatiques, que ce soit dans ses messages ou derrière son monocle…

Le sourire mélancolique de la mère d'Hakuba montra amplement à Kaito que ses paroles étaient loin d'avoir eues l'effet escompté.

« Cette petite plaisanterie est un peu trop cruelle, alors arrête ça tout de suite, Toichi… Même si j'ai fait de ton fils un orphelin, de ta plus fidèle spectatrice une veuve, et du Kid un véritable fantôme, tu n'as pas le droit…Tu n'avais pas le droit… »

La révélation soudaine laissa ceux qui l'avaient recueilli pantois… Un détective lui fit face en se demandant laquelle des deux manières de l'interpréter était la plus effrayante à ses yeux… Que la plus grande peur de sa mère se soit réalisée par sa faute ? Ou qu'elle se soit montrée lucide, trop lucide quand elle s'était accusée de ce meurtre devant eux ?

Un voleur, pour sa part, afficha en l'entendant une expression semblable à celle d'un certain détective quand une petite chimiste lui avait révélé pour la première fois son véritable nom…

« Non Toichi… Ta maudite boite de Pandore, garde-la fermé... Tu es déjà mort, en partie à cause d'une autre boite de Pandore, alors ne me tortures plus avec celle-là… Je n'ai besoin que d'un seul fantôme dans cette prison, et ce n'est pas toi… »

Les murmures énigmatiques de la criminelle se perdirent dans un silence glacial, qui finit par être brisé par un détective qui était peu désireux de commettre deux fois la même erreur, en se retenant trop longtemps de poser une certaine question…

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

La myope se plongea dans un air absent avant d'en ressortir doucement avec une expression désabusé.

« Je n'ai pas besoin du fantôme d'un être vivant non plus, même celui du fils que j'ai perdu…Enfin, je suppose que si je réponds à ta question, tu cessera de me hanter en me rappelant ce que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir… »

----:----

Dissimulé dans l'ombre des coulisses de la scène sur laquelle un mannequin achevait de se consumer, victime, aux yeux du public, d'un tour qui était en train d'échapper au contrôle du magicien qui était en train de mourir devant eux, Toichi Kuroba savourait la terreur de ses spectateurs… Elle rendrait d'autant plus intense l'émerveillement qui illuminerait leurs regards quand il réapparaîtrait devant eux, avec son sourire énigmatique, démontrant une fois de plus à son épouse qu'il avait le pouvoir de ressusciter le voleur qui avait dérobé son cœur au moment qu'il le désirait…

Mais un doux parfum de roses qui se mit à l'envelopper ajouta un peu d'amertume à la joie du magicien de combler les attentes de son public… Il y aurait au moins une de ses spectatrice dont il ne pouvait pas concrétiser le rêve, en ressuscitant la personne qu'elle désirait revoir… En fait, il aurait été capable de le faire…mais à quel prix… Il avait eu l'occasion de voir de très près la folie qui avait rongé son meilleur adversaire sur scène, ce magicien qui s'était volontairement laissé piégé dans sa propre illusion, et sa propre éthique lui interdisait de donner au gens le bonheur qu'il désirait en l'arrachant à quelqu'un d'autre… Ne serait-ce que le mari et le fils de celle qui lui réclamait à présent cette folie qu'elle avait toujours fui…

Poussant un soupir en écrasant sa cigarette sous son talon, le père de Kaito se tourna avec un sourire désabusé vers la petite fille timide qui était derrière lui…

« La petite Alice continue de courir après le grand lapin blanc ? »

« Oui…Mais dans ma version de l'histoire, elle se rapproche de sa grande sœur au lieu de s'en éloigner en faisant cela… »

Une lueur mélancolique brilla un court instant dans les yeux du magicien, tant le regard implorant de cette petite fille lui donnait l'impression d'être un pic à glace pointé droit vers son cœur… Cette petite fille qui avait sangloté dans ses bras en le suppliant de l'aider à recoller les morceaux de son reflet, devant la maison en flamme où il l'avait trouvé agonisante…

« Navré Alice, mais tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas mon genre d'ouvrir les boites de Pandore… Pas n'importe laquelle en tout cas… Il y a peut-être ton espérance à l'intérieur de celle dont tu voudrais que je te donne la clé…mais il y a aussi les pires maux qui puissent affliger ton époux et ton fils… Tu es mieux placé que quiconque pour le savoir… »

La petite fille emprisonnée dans ce corps d'adulte baissa des yeux attristés, même la rose que son ami glissa dans ses cheveux après l'avoir fait apparaître dans un nuage de fumée ne parvint pas à lui rendre son sourire… Au point que Toichi se sentit obligé de la serrer doucement dans ses bras, comme il l'aurait fait avec une petite sœur…

« Si tu continues… Tu vas être en retard, et ton épouse va réellement croire que tu ne ressusciteras pas, cette fois… »

Le magicien resserra son étreinte, en caressant doucement les cheveux écarlates de celle qui lui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer en larmes dans ses bras…

« Elle sait parfaitement que le rideau est loin d'être tiré sur mon spectacle…Et de toutes façons, le lapin blanc est bien censé être toujours en retard, non ? »

Demeurant silencieuse face aux paroles du magicien, la petite Alice referma doucement son bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre elle à son tour… Le temps sembla s'arrêter, mais lorsqu'il se décida à reprendre enfin son cours et que la petite fille relâcha son étreinte, celui qu'elle avait emprisonné avec s'effondra doucement à ses pieds…

Fixant son regard sur la gouttelette de sang qui était sur le point de s'écouler, au bout de la longue tige de fer dont elle tenait le manche entre ses mains, la criminelle s'absorba dans cette unique gouttelette scintillante… Elle demeura submergée à l'intérieur de sa couleur préférée quelques instants, avant que son expression rêveuse ne se dissipe dès l'instant où la petite goutte de rouge se détacha, pour aller souiller le vêtement blanc du cadavre qui était étendu devant elle…

Baissant les yeux vers le visage du mort, la sœur d'Helen poussa un soupir… Le Kid s'obstinerait à garder sa face de poker jusqu'au bout… Les paupières qu'il avait baissées à l'instant fatal, tel un rideau sur son spectacle, dissimuleraient à tout jamais à son meurtrier l'expression qui s'était reflété dans les yeux de sa victime… Qu'il ait ressenti de l'incrédulité, du désespoir, de la haine, ou un autre sentiment, il l'avait définitivement emporté dans sa tombe avec tous ses secrets… Renforçant ainsi les tourments de sa meurtrière, qui se demanderait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si sa victime lui avait pardonné ou non son crime…

Mais elle n'avait guère le temps de s'attarder sur la question… Le temps… Oui, elle ne devait pas essayer de se révolter contre le cours du temps… Si elle le faisait, cette personne rancunière n'hésiterait pas à la punir en exhaussant son souhait, et en l'emprisonnant toute sa vie à l'heure du thé…

Plongeant la main dans la poche de sa veste rouge, elle en extirpa une montre en or qu'elle entreprit soigneusement de remonter avant de la placer entre les mains du mort… Un sourire enfantin plissa les lèvres de la petite fille, contrastant avec la tristesse de son regard… Grâce à ce dernier cadeau, le lapin blanc ne serait plus jamais en retard…Plus jamais…

Au moment où le souffle de l'explosion qui ravagea les coulisses de la scène fit s'envoler les accessoires qui y étaient encore disposés, soulevant un nuage de fumée rose et de cartes à jouer, celle qui en avait été la cause était déjà en dehors de la salle de spectacle…

La pensée que la mort du petit magicien serait attribuée à un effet pyrotechnique qui avait mal tourné, un tour qui s'était retourné contre lui et dont il avait emporté le secret dans sa tombe… Cette spectatrice qui sentirait son cœur se resserrer au moment où elle pressentirait que l'accident en question n'était en aucune façon simulée… Le petit garçon qui applaudirait naïvement à cette nouvelle trouvaille de son père, sans se douter des horreurs dissimulées dans l'envers du décor…

Ses pensées ne submergèrent l'esprit de la meurtrière que plus tard… Bien plus tard… La seule chose qui les occupa quand elle quitta les lieux de son crime fût un petit garçon… Un petit garçon qui l'attendait sur un banc, aux côtés d'un chimiste mélancolique …

Un petit garçon tellement absorbé par la lecture du roman que venait de lui offrir son « _oncle_ » qu'il n'en leva pas les yeux lorsque celui-ci se leva en soupirant, pour se rapprocher de sa mère…

« Pour ce que je peut en voir, tu t'es décidé à tirer le rideau une bonne fois pour toute sur le spectacle de ce petit magicien de foire ?

« Tu connais la réponse alors pourquoi poses-tu la question ? J'ai tenu ma promesse, maintenant c'est à ton tour de tenir la tienne… »

Le vieux scientifique soupira devant le regard lourd de reproche de cette petite fille qu'il avait trahie, juste après qu'elle ait tenté d'en faire de même avec lui… Cette petite fille qui avait essayé de s'échapper de l'autre côté du miroir, en sautant dans le terrier d'un lapin blanc…

« Je ne l'ai pas oublié… Je ne toucherais, ni à ton petit roi de cœur, ni au petit cheval blanc de ton cavalier maladroit…Tu peux le récupérer, et retraverser le miroir de nouveau…Alice… »

« Madame Hakuba… Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler Alice… Comme celui de me revoir après ça… »

Passant à côté du savant, en lui adressant le même regard qu'une reine au plus répugnant des mendiants qui se traînait en loque à ses pieds, celle qui avait perdu à cet instant son regard naïf de petite fille se dirigea vers son fils…

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

La petite Alice se figea sur place, sans pour autant se retourner vers celui qui s'était adressé à elle.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à repasser de l'autre côté du miroir ? Qu'est ce qui peut t'y attirer maintenant que ton reflet à été brisé et le terrier de ton lapin blanc comblé ? »

« Et toi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu proposé cette ignoble petit marché ? Tu espérais que je le refuserais, et que je resterais auprès de l'assassin de ma sœur ? Ou tu voulais que je l'accepte pour ne plus être hanté par le fantôme de ta victime à travers moi ? »

Après un dernier soupir, le scientifique s'éloigna vers la limousine à côté de laquelle l'attendait un homme dont le costume et le chapeau étaient aussi noirs que la voiture de son supérieur…

« Pourquoi est ce que vous ne m'avez pas laissé régler définitivement son compte à ce petit voleur de pacotille qui nous narguait depuis trop longtemps ? »

Visiblement, la frustration de ne pas avoir éliminé lui-même sa proie l'enhardissait suffisamment pour qu'il se mette à faire des reproches à la pièce maîtresse du jeu dont il n'était qu'un pion…

« Ma petite Alice a seulement assassiné un magicien de foire… Ce fantôme dont tu voulais tant nous exorciser, je te l'abandonne volontiers, tu peut te vanter de sa mort devant tes collègues si ça t'amuse…Je t'avoue que cela m'indiffère complètement… »

L'amertume de son subordonné arracha un sourire narquois au fondateur du syndicat.

« Le kid n'a jamais été qu'un fantôme de toute façons…Et les fantômes n'ont jamais existé… Alors tu peux te vanter d'avoir tué l'un d'eux, tu ne diras que la vérité… Une chose qui n'existe plus parce que plus personne ne croit à son existence, tout le monde peut se vanter de l'avoir tué…en cessant de croire en son existence… »

S'installant sur le siège arrière de la voiture dont le tueur lui avait ouvert la porte, le scientifique leva une dernière fois les yeux vers lui avant qu'il ne la referme.

« Mais s'il s'avère que ce fantôme revient nous hanter de nouveau… Alors je te laisserait bien volontiers la tâche de lui démontrer de manière on ne peut plus radicale mon scepticisme à l'égard de son existence… Souvient-toi de cette promesse, mon petit serpent, et vient me la rappeler si je l'oublie…»

Snake se retint à grande peine de pousser un hurlement de rage devant sa frustration… Une frustration qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour atténuer en ne cessant de se vanter auprès de ses collègues de l'assassinat du Kid… Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire dix ans plus tard devant sa proie,qui avait eu le bon goût de ressusciter, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de le renvoyer lui-même dans le monde des morts sans qu'il n'en ressorte de nouveau un jour… La joie de penser que son ennemi n'était pas mort de la main d'un autre mais s'était terrée lâchement pendant dix ans en espérant qu'il l'oublie…Elle se lirait sur son visage narquois tandis qu'il pointerait son arme vers celui dont il était persuadé qu'il avait simulé sa mort tout ce temps, de la même façon qu'il le faisait dans ses spectacles ridicules…

Indifférente à l'amertume de celui qu'elle avait privé de sa proie, comme à la tristesse de celui qui lui avait arraché sa sœur comme son seul ami, Alice s'agenouilla doucement devant son fils avec un air attendrie.

« Encore en train de relire Conan Doyle ? »

Le petit métis referma d'un geste sec le livre qu'il venait de finir.

« Non, oncle Atsushi m'as fait découvrir Maurice Leblanc… »

« Et tu apprécie cet auteur ? »

« Non… Son double de Sherlock Holmes est une insulte à mon idole… Lui n'aurait eu aucun problème à arrêter Arsène Lupin… »

Le petit détective en herbe tressaillit quand il sentit sa mère le serrer dans ses bras.

« Saguru…Tu rêves toujours de devenir le nouveau Sherlock Holmes ? »

« Je le suis déjà… »

« Pas encore mon petit… Mais fait tout ton possible pour le devenir… Et ne laisse personne s'interposer entre toi et ton rêve… Pas même ta propre mère… Aucun criminel ne devra te résister…Promets-le moi… »

« Aucun criminel ne pourra résister bien longtemps à Saguru Hakuba, de toutes façons… »

Le sourire triomphant du petit détective, qui ne pouvait pas encore savoir à quel point sa mère avait pensé chacun des mots qu'elle venait de lui murmurer, arracha un pincement au cœur à l'anglaise.

Mais elle finit par dissimuler sa tristesse derrière un sourire attendrie avant de prendre doucement la main de son fils dans la sienne, pour y glisser une montre en argent.

« J'espère que tu en fera bon usage, Saguru… je ne veux surtout pas que tu arrive ne retard, ne serait-ce que d'un centième de seconde… Tu ne dois pas devenir comme le lapin blanc… Et tu dois toujours veiller à te soumettre au cours du temps… Si tu ne le fais pas, cette personne rancunière te punira… »

Hakuba s'amusa à ouvrir et à refermer le couvercle de la montre gousset d'un air amusé, tout en essayant de comprendre les paroles sibyllines de sa mère.

« Pas un seul centième de seconde de retard… Est-ce que cette montre est assez précise pour me le permettre au moins… »

La mère du détective soupira.

« Toute les montres retardent, même celle-là hélas… Mais au moins elle ne retarde que d'un centième de seconde par an… Si tu la gardes, et que tu gardes ça à l'esprit, tu ne devrais jamais arriver en retard… »

« Parfait… Alors je ne veillerais à ne jamais être en retard lors de mes rendez-vous…avec les criminels que je démasquerais…pour leur faire payer leur crime… »

Souriant tendrement à celui qui avait glissé la montre dans sa poche, l'anglaise lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

« Mais s'il te plaît… Ne soit pas trop dur avec tes criminels… Parfois, ils ont d'excellentes raisons d'agir comme ils l'ont fait… »

« Est-ce qu'il y vraiment une raison qui puisse justifier un crime ? Franchement je n'en vois aucune…»

Une lueur mélancolique illumina le regard posé sur le petit garçon qui haussait les épaules d'un air sceptique.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à tes criminels les raisons qui le sont poussé à tuer… peut-être qu'un jour, tu en rencontrera un qui avait une raison valable… Peut-être…Parce que c'est vrai qu'aucune raisons ne peut justifier…Aucune…ou presque… »

Hakuba s'enfonça dans un air pensif. Une raison qui pouvait justifier un meurtre ? Toutes celles donnés par les criminels, dans les romans qu'il avait lu jusque là, ne lui étaient apparu que comme des prétextes derrière lesquels ils dissimulaient leur faiblesse ou leur égoïsme… Une raison qui pouvait être vraiment valable… Un dilemme digne de ce nom qui s'imposerait au détective… C'était un défi qu'il ne lui déplairait pas de relever… Après tout, même Sherlock Holmes avait fini par laisser des criminels s'échapper parce qu'il partageait leur raisons… Et il voulait devenir le nouveau Sherlock Holmes… Et de plus, il avait promis au prêtre qui lui avait fait découvrir Conan Doyle qu'il ne laisserait jamais son sens de la justice étouffer toute compassion pour les meurtriers qu'il démasquerait…

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Je demanderais à chacun de mes criminels pourquoi ils ont agi comme ils l'ont fait, jusqu'au jour où l'un d'eux me donnera une raison valable… »

----:----

Des raisons valables…Oh il avait rencontré des dizaines de criminels avec des raisons valables… Il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait y avoir des centaines de raisons valables pour mettre fin à une vie et gâcher la sienne…Mais celle-là… Oui c'était une raison valable…Mais pouvait-il le reconnaître devant son adversaire personnel?

Les deux lycéens demeurèrent silencieux durant…un temps interminable puisque Hakuba n'osa même pas sortir sa montre de sa poche pour le mesurer…

Ce n'est qu'au moment où sa mère se fût doucement endormie sur ses genoux qu'il se décida à briser d'un murmure le silence glacial qui s'était installé

« J'ai rempli ma promesse, Kaito… J'ai posé ma question au criminel qui a assassiné ton père... Et toi, est ce que tu vas remplir celle que tu as faite à ton père ? »

Le magicien leva un regard décontenancé vers le détective.

« La promesse ? »

Il devait bien avouer qu'à l'instant présent, il avait oublié toutes les promesses qu'il avait pu faire à qui que ce soit, tant la révélation l'avait ébranlé…

« Celle de briser sa boite de Pandore sous les yeux du criminel qui te l'avait arraché… »

Les traits de Kaito s'effacèrent derrière l'expression indéchiffrable du Kid… Mais ni l'Arsène Lupin, ni son Sherlock Holmes n'avaient leur sourire narquois et triomphant habituel…

Le lycéen finit par se lever en s'éloignant silencieusement vers la porte de la demeure… Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer la vérité… Un peu de temps qu'il devait passer seul…avec son père…

Soupirant tristement, le détective qui avait également besoin d'être seul avec sa criminelle regarda d'un air mélancolique la porte qui venait de se refermer.

« Décidément… Ce voleur ne répond jamais à mes questions… »


	6. 6:Les fous rendent fous…

Chapitre6

Les fous rendent fous les sains d'esprit…

Le Blanc… Des murs blancs… Un plafond blanc… Du blanc, du blanc et rien que du blanc… Pas la moindre trace de couleur ou d'humanité dans cette pièce… Pas le moindre meuble non plus, excepté le lit où elle était attachée…

Elle avait longtemps cru que le noir était la couleur la plus appropriée à l'organisation, et qu'ils avaient fait un choix des plus judicieux en faisant d'elle le symbole de son existence, elle se trompait… Le blanc était une couleur qui aurait été tout aussi approprié…

Une couleur qui ne reflétait rien d'autre que le vide, le néant, l'absence de toute humanité ou de toute émotion, l'absence de toute pensée et de toute conscience… Une couleur qui reflétait parfaitement leur vision du monde, comme la manière dont elle était traitée en ce moment même…

Les fantômes en blouses blanches qui hantaient les lieux ne faisaient pas preuve avec elle de plus de compassion qu'elle n'en témoignait jadis à ses rats de laboratoires… Non, en fait ils avaient moins de compassion à son égard qu'elle n'en avait eu pour les malheureux rongeurs qu'elle avait sacrifié pour les recherches qu'ils lui avaient imposés. Il lui arrivait quand même d'éprouver un semblant de pitié pour les malheureux animaux qu'elle torturait, ces animaux qui étaient plus proche d'elle que l'étaient la plupart des êtres humains qu'elle était obligé de fréquenter quotidiennement…

La lueur de terreur qui illuminait le regard des petites boules de fourrures qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts, en s'apprêtant à leur injecter une nouvelle version de sa toxine expérimentale, lui avait toujours serré le cœur… Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait cessé sur le champ ses expériences, après avoir ouvert les cages où étaient enfermés ses cobayes, mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas eu la possibilité de le faire… Après tout, la vie de sa sœur était plus chère à ses yeux que celles de ses rats, et interrompre ses recherches auraient été une signature sur son arrêt de mort… Lorsque sa sœur était morte, elle n'avait eu plus rien pour l'empêcher de mettre fin à ce travail qui la révulsait…

Et à partir de là, elle dut franchir la barrière, et passer de l'état d'expérimentateur à celui de cobaye… Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, il y avait une forme d'humour qui existait au sein du syndicat du crime, mais il était un peu trop sarcastique à son goût…

Enfin, à présent, elle était en mesure de comprendre parfaitement ce qu'avait ressenti ses petits cobayes jusque là… Passer toutes ses journées enfermé dans une cage où elle pouvait à peine se mouvoir, une cage où les seules visites qu'elle recevait étaient celle des scientifique venu lui injecter une nouvelle dose de la toxine qu'ils avaient conçu, avant d'observer le plus calmement du monde les effets qu'elle produisait sur leur sujet d'expérience…

Lorsqu'un de ses collègues lui avait demandé, d'un ton dénué d'émotion, ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant présent, elle avait encore eu suffisamment d'humour pour lui rétorquer qu'elle appréciait beaucoup sa situation actuelle… Après tout, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était aussi bien placée pour juger des effets d'une toxine expérimentale sur le cobaye à qui elle était injectée, en bonne scientifique, elle trouvait cela des plus intéressant…

Malheureusement pour elle, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler sa peur et ses souffrances derrière le masque cynique et sarcastique qui les avait si bien caché jusque là…

Jusque là, Sherry avait toujours été là pour s'interposer entre elle et ses collègues, mais cette écran qu'elle avait dressé entre elle et le monde extérieur était petit à petit en train de se fissurer sous l'effet du poison qui circulait dans se veines… Non pas qu'elle se plaignait de la disparition de ce membre de l'organisation qu'elle haïssait autant que ses autres collègues, non, le problème c'était que Shiho Miyano était en train de se disloquer, elle aussi…

Tout ses souvenirs, toutes ses connaissances durement acquises, ses rêves, ses regrets comme ses désirs… Tous les volumes qu'elle avait soigneusement rangés et classifiés dans cette bibliothèque que constituait son esprit étaient en train de glisser de ses étagères… Elle passait son temps à les ramasser pour les remettre en place, mais elle avait à peine réussi à ramener un semblant d'ordre dans un pan de son esprit qu'une autre partie était déjà en train de s'effondrer, et plus ce supplice s'éternisait, plus elle avait de mal à replacer le bon volume à la bonne place, dans la bonne étagère…

Tout s'entremêlait, la réalité, les hallucinations, ses joies comme ses peines, ses rêves comme ses cauchemars, et il était de plus en plus difficile pour elle de les dissocier à nouveau…

La distinction entre le passé et le présent commençait à n'avoir plus aucun sens pour elle… Au milieu du délire provoqué par la drogue, elle voyait défiler devant elle les spectres de son passé, que ce soit sa sœur, sa mère ou son père… Enfin, le père qu'elle avait eu avant que le fondateur de l'organisation ne prenne sa place…

Et ses fantômes lui apparaissaient auréolé d'une effrayante sensation de réalité, tandis que les êtres vivants qui venaient lui rendre visite au fond de sa cellule lui apparaissaient de plus en plus irréel…

Toute cohérence, toute stabilité était en train de disparaître de son monde, ce monde dont on avait effacé tous les points de repère… Ce monde désespérément blanc et vide… Aussi vide que les étagères de sa bibliothèque… Elle avait fini par se laisser gagner par la lassitude, au point de renoncer à la reconstituer, au lieu de cela, elle s'était effondrée au beau milieu des volumes dispersés sur le sol, au point d'avoir été enfouie sous cette masse de livres éparpillés qui lui dissimulait à présent le monde extérieur…

Ah, une touche de noir au milieu de sa blancheur… Gin… Etait-il venu lui rendre visite ou avait-elle le nez plongé dans le volume relatant toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait subi par sa faute ?

« C'est ironique que les rôles soit inversés à présent, tu ne trouve pas, Sherry ? »

« De quoi est ce que tu parle ? »

Le tueur prit un air faussement peiné.

« Est-ce que tu aurais oublié ? Moi je n'ai pas oublié, comment aurait-je pu ? Ce jour où tu as pris la peine de me rendre visite, en plein milieu de ma cure de désintoxication… »

« Ah oui… Ca me revient… Ce jour où je t'ai vu tel que tu es… Une loque pitoyable, aussi pitoyable que les pauvres rats enfermés dans les cages du laboratoire où je faisais mon apprentissage… »

Une lueur de fureur illumina les yeux de l'assassin, élargissant le sourire sarcastique qui avait plissé les lèvres de la scientifique.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu me voyait ? »

« Et que je continue de te voir, Gin… Est-ce que tu avais vraiment besoin que je te le dise ? C'était visible rien qu'à la façon dont je t'ai regardé ce jour là… »

Gin serra le poing, s'efforçant de maîtriser sa colère.

« En effet… Mais ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi tu n'as rien fait d'autres que me regarder ce jour là… »

« Oh, l'idée de te cracher au visage m'a bien effleuré mais ma mère m'avait appris que c'était malpoli de cracher sur les meubles, alors je me suit retenu… »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je veut parler… »

La scientifique soupira. En temps normal elle n'aurait pas manqué de torturer l'assassin avec des réponses aussi évasives que sarcastiques, mais dans son état, elle ne se sentait guère la force de le faire encore longtemps…

« Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici, Gin ? Nous savons, toi comme moi, que tu n'as pas encore reçu la permission de me tuer, alors pourquoi ? »

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage de l'assassin.

« Oh mais rassure-toi, même si j'en avais la possibilité, je ne te tuerais pas, Sherry… »

« Quel délicate attention de ta part… Et puit-je savoir pourquoi ? »

« Mais c'est tout simple… Parce que c'est ce que tu désire le plus à l'instant présent, non ? »

Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement raison, mais elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais devant lui.

« Non… J'ai mon souffre-douleur préféré auprès de moi pour servir de cible à mes sarcasmes, qu'est ce que je pourrais bien désirer de plus ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu es légèrement en train d'inverser les rôles ? »

Elle aurait volontiers haussé les épaules si les sangles de cuir qui enserrait ses membres ne l'empêchaient pas de bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

« Et dis moi comment est ce que tu pourrais me faire souffrir, maintenant ? Tu m'as déjà ôté tout ce que j'avais, et quand on n'a rien, on n'a plus rien à perdre… Non, vraiment, à présent, il n'y a plus rien dont je puisse souffrir de la perte par ta faute… »

Il y avait plus de mélancolie que de provocation dans ses paroles.

« Est ce que tu en es vraiment si sûre ? Je pourrais, par exemple, m'amuser à reprendre notre entretien au point où nous l'avons laissé… En allant beaucoup plus loin que la dernière fois… »

En temps normal, la menace du tueur l'aurait fait frissonner d'horreur, mais à l'instant présent, elle ne ressentait que de l'indifférence devant la lueur de gourmandise qui avait illuminé ses yeux. Devait-elle mettre cela sur le compte de la drogue dont elle était victime ? Ou bien cela venait-il du fait qu'elle avait réellement tout perdu depuis la mort de sa sœur ? Elle penchait pour la seconde solution… Oui, il lui avait arraché la seule chose qu'elle aurait voulu garder jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, alors il pouvait bien faire de même avec le reste, elle s'en moquait éperdument.

« Tu peux le faire si ça t'amuse… Honnêtement, je m'en fiche complètement… »

Le tueur se pencha sur sa victime jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient à quelques centimètres des siens, et il était forcé de voir, à l'apathie de son regard, que ce n'était pas de la fanfaronnade, elle était réellement indifférente à son sort à présent…

Oui, les rôles étaient définitivement inversés entre eux, à présent c'était lui qui contemplait sa déchéance… Sa meilleure ennemie avait définitivement touché le fond et ne semblait pas disposé à faire le moindre effort pour en remonter…Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas de la joie face à un spectacle aussi délectable, mais au contraire de la frustration ?

Non…Non, ce ne devait être qu'une façade, s'il attendait suffisamment longtemps, elle finirait par se fissurer…

Mais les minutes passaient, et il n'y avait toujours pas la moindre fêlure pour apparaître à la surface de ce visage qui captivait son regard…

Les minutes passaient et Sherry ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour dissimuler son ennui face au tueur… Un ennui qui finit cependant par s'estomper, pour laisser la place à une expression intriguée, puis légèrement attendrie… Pendant un court instant, elle avait oublié jusqu'au nom de celui qui lui faisait littéralement face ,mais à présent, elle se souvenait… Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il avait été pour elle, et de ce qu'il était toujours pour elle…

« Vous êtes venu pour me demander de me tuer ? »

Gin haussa les sourcils face à la question de la chimiste.

« Tu as oublié ? Ton papa m'a interdit de le faire…pour l'instant… »

« Ah… Ce n'est pas grave… Je n'ai plus envie de mourir maintenant… Je ne veux plus dormir pour ne plus jamais me réveiller… Non, je veux me réveiller et voir le visage de ma grande sœur devant moi… C'est gentil de continuer de me proposer de me tuer chaque fois qu'on se voit, mais je crois que je n'en aie vraiment plus envie maintenant, monsieur… »

Cette fois, Gin écarquilla les yeux face à celle qui le regardait avec une expression enfantine, malgré la mélancolie qui brillait légèrement dans son regard. Ce n'était définitivement plus la scientifique froide et hautaine qui le fascinait qui était devant lui mais…la petite fille qu'elle avait depuis longtemps cessé d'être… Alors voilà qu'à présent, elle lui jouait le même tour que sa mère…

« Pourquoi est ce que vous avez l'air si triste, monsieur ? Parce que vous pensez que je n'aurais plus envie de vous voir si je n'ai plus envie de mourir ? Il ne faut pas, vous pouvez rester avec moi si vous voulez… D'ailleurs ça me ferait plaisir, vous savez… je n'ai personne d'autre que vous et ma sœur, depuis que papa et maman ne sont plus là… »

La frustration poussa le tueur à serrer les poings de nouveau, tandis qu'il maudissait la drogue qui lui avait arraché sa proie autant que le scientifique fou qui avait ordonné qu'on la lui injecte… Sa meilleure ennemie avait définitivement disparu, pour laisser la place à ce pitoyable petit agneau pour qui il n'éprouvait plus que du mépris… Et c'est de ça qu'il allait devoir se contenter… De cette pitoyable gamine qui le regardait avec une expression de bonheur…

Comment est ce qu'il pourrait accepter de délaisser sa proie pour ce qui n'en était plus que l'ombre ? Comment ce maigre substitut pouvait-il compenser la perte qu'il avait subie ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui offrir du reste ?

Quoique… A la réflexion… S'il reprenait réellement avec elle l'entretien qu'ils avaient eu… Cette fois, ce ne serait plus de l'apathie et de l'indifférence qui s'exprimerait dans son regard, mais bien de la terreur… Cette fois, elle le supplierait, et il se ferait un malin plaisir de refuser de céder à ses supplications… Mais pourtant…Pourtant l'idée fantasque ne lui inspirait que du dégoût…

Les seules proies qui pouvaient l'intéresser étaient celles qui étaient de taille à lui faire face… Un adversaire qui lui était supérieur l'aurait impitoyablement écrasé, quel intérêt un affrontement contre lui aurait pu avoir ? Et de toutes façon un adversaire de ce genre ne pouvait pas exister en ce monde… Un adversaire qui lui était inférieur, il l'écrasait sans l'ombre d'un remord et sans prendre la peine de prolonger inutilement son agonie, là encore quel intérêt un affrontement avec lui pouvait-il représenter ?

Sherry avait été, avec Akai, le seul adversaire digne de lui qu'il avait rencontré… Et celle qu'il allait devant lui pour le moment, la fille d'Helen, était à des années lumières de pouvoir rentrer dans cette catégorie… Non, vraiment, il ne voulait pas abuser de sa faiblesse… Et de toutes façon, il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas pu, même s'il l'avait voulu…

Poussant un soupir, le tueur s'éloigna du lit. Pour ce qu'il en savait, les effets de cette drogue ne dureraient pas éternellement, ils finiraient par se stabiliser, et à partir de ce moment là… Oui, il faisait confiance à sa proie préféré pour ressortir indemne, et peut-être même fortifié de la torture qu'ils lui faisaient subir… Tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour la retrouver, c'était d'attendre un peu, encore un peu… Il avait attendu des mois, non, des années, il pouvait bien attendre encore quelques jours, voir quelques semaines…

« Vous me laissez toute seule ? Vous ne voulez pas être mon ami ? »

Gin se retourna vers celle qui le fixait d'un regard implorant…mais pas le regard implorant qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle lui adresse…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, gamine… Je reviendrais te voir…En fait, je m'arrangerais pour que tu sois toujours prêt de moi… Très prêt de moi…Et pour toujours… »

La petite Shiho, emprisonnée dans le corps de Sherry, eût un sourire attendri face à celui que lui adressait son seul ami… Il était si gentil, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais…

Une fois que son compagnon eût refermé la porte de la pièce derrière lui, la petite fille se mit à contempler le plafond de la pièce… Ce blanc était si ennuyeux… Ah mais… Il commençait à se dissiper pour laisser la place à un arc en ciel coloré, et au milieu de cet arc en ciel, il y avait sa maman, son papa et sa soeur…

Souriant à sa famille réuni de nouveau, elle voulu tendre la main pour attraper celle que lui tendait sa sœur, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de le faire puisqu'elle était attachée à ce lit… Pourquoi est ce qu'elle était attachée à ce lit d'ailleurs ? Qui l'y avait attaché ? Est ce que c'était Gin ? Est-ce qu'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuit et l'avait attaché pour éviter qu'elle ne le fasse ?

C'était touchant, mais d'un autre côté, c'était ennuyeux puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas serrer la main de sa sœur dans la sienne à cause de ça…

La prochaine fois que Gin reviendrait, il faudrait qu'elle lui dise qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça pour qu'elle reste avec lui… Oui, elle le lui dirait… Elle le dirait à qui, déjà ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir… Oh et puis après tout, ça n'avait plus d'importance, sa sœur s'était penché vers elle et était en train de lui caresser les cheveux en lui souriant tendrement…

Tiens, elle avait arrêté de sourire… Voilà qu'à présent, celle qui continuait de lui caresser les cheveux avait l'air encore plus triste que le jour où elle lui avait annoncé la mort de ses parents… Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si triste en la regardant ? Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour la rendre aussi triste ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir mais elle savait malgré tout que c'était de sa faute si sa grande sœur avait l'air aussi triste…Sa sœur… Elle avait de nouveau disparue pour laisser la place à…Quelqu'un d'autre…Quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait… Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là, même si elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi…Son…

« Papa…Pourquoi est ce que tu as l'air si triste ? J'ai fait une bêtise ? »

Le scientifique écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant la question timide de sa fille, avant de s'enfoncer dans un air pensif. Est-ce qu'il réfléchissait à la punition qu'il allait lui donner ? Sa mère lui avait toujours reproché de ne pas être sévère avec elle, est ce qu'il s'était décidé à l'écouter ?

« Papa… S'il te plait, arrête de me regarder comme ça… C'est comme ça que tu regardais les petites souris dans la cage, avant que je te demande si je pouvais ouvrir la porte pour les laisser sortir…. »

Oui, elle se souvenait de ce moment là… Celui où ses parents l'avaient emmené dans le laboratoire où ils travaillaient… Pourquoi est ce qu'elle était étonné de s'en souvenir ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir longtemps oublié ce moment ?

C'était arrivé…la semaine dernière…

Bon, son papa avait arrêté de la regarder comme il avait regardé les souris, mais il avait l'air encore plus triste qu'avant maintenant… Il avait l'air de plus en plus triste en ce moment… Même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher, la petite fille avait remarqué la tristesse qui se reflétait dans les yeux bleus de son père quand ils se posaient sur sa mère…Il avait l'air seul à ces moments là, si seul alors qu'il était avec elle, sa sœur et sa maman…Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait dans ces moments là pour ne plus qu'il se sente triste ?

Ah oui…Ca lui revenait… Pourquoi est ce qu'elle l'aurait oublié de toutes façons ?

« Dis, papa… Est-ce que tu pourrais me détacher ? Je te promets que je ne partirais pas, c'est juste que… »

La petite fille ferma timidement les yeux.

« …je voudrais…te serrer dans mes bras… J'ai encore le droit, même si j'ai fait une bêtise, non ? »

La seule réponse au murmure suppliant de la petite fille fût le silence… Est-ce que c'était ça sa punition ? Etre enfermé toute seule dans cette pièce, sans sa grande sœur, ni sa maman, ni son papa ? C'est pour ça qu'Akemi avait eu l'air si triste ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être avec sa petite sœur ?

Une larme s'écoula à travers les paupières fermées de Shiho…Puis elle sentit une deuxième se mettre à couler le long de sa joue…Et une troisième, et une quatrième et…

Un cliquetis ? Ouvrant doucement les yeux, la petite fille regarda d'un air incrédule son père qui était en train de la détacher… Voilà qu'il était en train de se pencher vers elle, elle aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle se sentait fatiguée, si fatiguée, et ses bras lui paraissaient si lourd tandis qu'elle essayait de les soulever…

Apparemment son papa l'avait compris puisqu'il venait de se mettre à soulever délicatement sa petite fille pour la poser sur ses genoux, avant de la serret doucement dans ses bras.

Le scientifique poussa un soupir tout en caressant les cheveux de celle qui était en train de se blottir contre lui en sanglotant… Il avait lamentablement échoué… La réincarnation resterait un mythe, et la résurrection des morts aussi… Ce maudit fantôme l'avait cruellement trompé… Malgré tous ses efforts il n'avait pas réussi à trouver une enveloppe charnelle pour l'accueillir… Toutes ces années à attendre, pour rien… Tout ces meurtres, tout cet argent investi, tout ces sacrifices pour la concrétisation de son projet… Tout ça pour rien… Maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussi à ouvrir cette maudite boite de Pandore, c'était pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur… Et dire que pour l'ouvrir, pour mettre la main sur son espérance de sauvegarder ce qu'il avait de plus précieux de ce temps qui ne cherchait qu'à lui arracher, il avait du détruire la seule chose qu'il voulait mettre à l'abri du temps… Et pour récupérer cette chose, il avait du sacrifier les deux seuls autres qui lui restait… Et tout ça pour rien… Elle le lui avait bien dit pourtant, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté…

Le professeur Moriarty se sentait seul… Bien seul maintenant que la seule chose qu'il lui restait, c'était son Sherlock Holmes… Ce Sherlock Holmes qui était hanté par le spectre de la même Irène Adler… Ce maudit agent du FBI qui allait payer ses erreurs en même temps qu'il payerait pour celles de son pire ennemi… Oh que oui, il n'aurait plus de repos avant qu'ils n'aient basculés ensembles au fond des chutes de Reichenbach… Et il serrait entre ses bras l'Irène Adler parfaite pour son Sherlock Holmes, celle qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à assassiner sous ses yeux… A moins qu'il ne demande à son assistante de tuer son ennemi, une fois qu'elle serait rétablie ?

Baissant les yeux vers la petite fille timide, il soupira en voyant à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère, même après avoir coupé ses cheveux pour éviter cela…

Elle lui ressemblait mais ce n'était pas elle…Ce ne serait jamais elle, ce serait…

Détournant son regard vers le mur blanc de la pièce, ce mur aussi blanc que le visage de son épouse, quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras de la même façons que sa fille..

Son imagination lui permis de réinjecter un peu de rouge au milieu de cette blancheur qui en manquait cruellement… Ce fameux rouge qu'elle appréciait tellement… Ce rouge qui s'était écoulé… Le rouge de son sang… Le rouge de ses cheveux… Ce rouge qui ne voulait plus disparaître de ce mur à présent… Ce rouge qui commençait à prendre forme…

Le scientifique resserra son étreinte autour de sa fille tandis qu'un fantôme qui lui était familier, trop familier, se mit à émerger du mur blanc pour se diriger vers lui…

Une hallucination visuelle et plus seulement olfactive et auditive ? Est-ce que cette maudite succube qui l'avait torturé toutes ces années était réelle, ou est ce que son surnom ne lui avait jamais autant convenu qu'à l'instant présent ?

Oui, il reconnaissait les symptômes… Les mêmes que chez sa deuxième petite Alice, les mêmes que chez l'illusionniste fou… Cela faisait…Oui, cela faisait bien dix ans… Peut-être qu'il devrait songer à publier une étude sur ce sujet, en se basant sur les trois victimes de ce mal étrange qu'il connaissait de près… Après tout, il semblait se manifester par les mêmes symptômes, et avait un temps d'incubation identique chez toutes ses victimes… Les mêmes causes aussi chez les trois…La même cause…

Il passait son temps à dire à cette petite fille qu'il venait de retrouver trop tard que sa mère lui mentait…que les fantômes n'existaient pas… Elle n'avait malheureusement pas menti… Ils existaient…Elle existait… Et celui qui lui faisait face était bien plus effrayant à ses yeux que le fantôme vêtu de blanc qui était revenu le hanter, il y a quelques semaines…

Auparavant, il serrait sa fille dans ses bras pour la rassurer, à présent, il le faisait pour se rassurer, lui…

La petite Shiho, qui avait perçu le légèrement tremblement de celui qui avait resserré son étreinte, leva les yeux pour contempler sa propre mère, qui était en train d'enlacer son père tendrement… Est ce qu'elle était en train de le convaincre de lui pardonner et d'arrêter de la punir ? Mais d'habitude, c'était elle la plus sévère… Et pourquoi est ce que son papa avait si peur ? Est-ce qu'il avait honte d'apparaître trop gentil aux yeux de son épouse ? Trop gentil pour avoir le cœur de punir sa fille quand elle avait fait une bêtise ?

Et pourquoi est ce qu'elle était aussi effrayée que son papa par le sourire attendri de sa maman ? Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ? Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, elle finit par se souvenir de ce qui n'allait pas… De tout ce qui n'allait pas… Le chef de l'organisation était en train de la serrer dans ses bras comme si elle était sa fille… Elle voyait celle dont il avait ordonné la mort devant elle… Et surtout, son père semblait la voir aussi puisqu'il était en train de passer son doigt sur la joue de l'hallucination, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit…

Sherry était une scientifique froidement rationnelle… Son père avait tout fait pour qu'elle le soit… Et elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'exaucer son désir… Mais là… là elle avait beaucoup de mal à redonner un semblant de logique dans le monde où elle était enfermé… Et l'absence de logique était ce qui la terrifiait par-dessus tout… Le monde devait être logique… Il fallait qu'il soit logique… Si elle obéissait à l'organisation, ils laisseraient sa sœur avoir une vie heureuse… Ils laisseraient sa sœur en vie… Si elle avait refusé de réclamer l'aide du FBI c'était parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider… Si elle ne regardait plus le chef de l'organisation comme son père, c'était parce qu'il avait cessé de l'être, s'il l'avait jamais été un jour… Mais le monde avait refusé d'être logique…Il refusait d'être logique à l'instant présent… Et en toute logique, elle ne pouvait réagir à cette situation que d'une seule façon, en étant dévoré par la terreur… Une terreur à laquelle il fallait qu'elle mette fin, par n'importe quel moyen…

« Je ne veux plus rester dans un endroit pareil… Si je reste dans un endroit pareil…Je vais devenir…Les fous rendent fous les sains d'esprit… »

Est-ce qu'il avait entendu le murmure qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêché de laisser s'échapper de ses lèvres tremblotantes ?

Apparemment oui puisqu'il baissait de nouveau les yeux vers elle sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux… Non, ce n'était pas lui…Ce n'était plus lui… Celui qui l'a serrait dans ses bras avait des lunettes, il avait l'air triste aussi mais ce n'était pas… Ce n'était pas qui ? Et qui était ce petit garçon qui lui caressait les cheveux en la serrant contre lui ?

Elle ne savait pas… De toutes façon, elle ne voulait pas savoir… Qui que ce soit, la terreur était bien là… Elle serait toujours là… Son angoisse avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre autour de qui se focaliser, voilà tout… Oui, ce petit garçon lui faisait peur parce qu'il lui rappelait… Elle ne se souvenait plus quel personne il lui rappelait mais il lui faisait peur, ça elle le savait…

Conan soupira devant cette petite fille qui le regardait d'un ait terrifié sans cesser de répéter la même phrase comme un disque rayé…

« Les fous rendent fous les sains d'esprit… »

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar qu'elle faisait éveillé ? La réponse à sa question lui vint tout naturellement à l'esprit…

« C'est vrai… Mais les personnes saines d'esprit peuvent aussi délivrer les fous de leur folie… »

Est-ce que ça avait marché ? En tout cas, elle avait arrêté de répéter sans cesse cette même phrase sibylline, telle une prière destinée à éloigner les fantômes qui la hantaient…

Mais elle continuait de trembler, aussi le détective se sentit-il obligé de resserrer son étreinte… Mais la peur de la petite fille qui était sur ses genoux ne se dissipait toujours pas… Il promena doucement sa main sur la peau frissonnante de la délicate poupée qu'il craignait tant de voir se briser… Et petit à petit, la caresse sembla dissiper ses frissons… et la lueur de terreur qui illuminait les yeux d'Haibara finit par s'évanouir pour laisser la place à l'expression énigmatique qui leur était coutumière… Une expression plus énigmatique que jamais et qui finit par disparaître derrière ses paupières tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux pour se blottir contre lui…

Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà oublié qu'elle venait de faire une nouvelle crise ? Ou bien est ce qu'elle était trop fière pour le remercier d'y avoir mis fin ? A moins tout simplement…que les mots ne soient pas suffisant pour exprimer sa gratitude… De toutes façon, le détective s'en moquait… Il savait aussi que de simples mots n'était pas suffisant pour faire comprendre à Ai qu'il la protégerait des fantômes de son passé, qu'il soient réels ou ne soient que de simple hallucinations… Mais il pouvait le lui faire comprendre autrement… Simplement en étant là, à la serrer dans ses bras tandis qu'elle s'y endormait doucement… A moins qu'elle ne fasse semblant de s'être assoupi pour avoir un prétexte de rester sur ses genoux ? Pour une fois, la réponse d'un mystère ne l'intéressait pas… Qu'elle soit endormie ou non, elle avait de nouveau une expression sereine… Elle avait de nouveau un sourire qui n'était pas sarcastique… Et cela lui suffisait amplement…


	7. 7:Au beau milieu d’une frontière…

Les personnages du manga Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Malhakai, l'illusionniste fou, appartient à Carol O'Connel…

Chapitre 7

Au beau milieu d'une frontière…

Le petit Kaito ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux fascinés de celui qui s'interposait entre lui et son père, à la table du restaurant où il les avait invités…

Qu'est ce qui chez cet étrange personnage capturait inévitablement les regards pour les garder emprisonnés ?

Ses longs cheveux aussi blancs que le costume de scène de son père, des cheveux qui, dans l'imagination du petit garçon de sept ans, devaient être capables de briller dans le noir ?

Le bleu sombre de ses yeux mélancoliques ? Ce bleu qui évoquait à Kaito un océan déchaîné qui semblait sur le point d'engloutir dans ses profondeurs insondables ceux qui avaient l'imprudence de regarder le magicien droit dans les yeux… Non pas qu'il y avait de la colère pour s'y refléter…Juste…En fait il n'y avait rien pour s'y refléter… Même la lumière semblait les fuir, de peur d'y disparaître…

Non c'était autre chose…C'était quelqu'un d'autre…La personne qui occupait la place vide entre les deux magiciens, une place vide mais devant laquelle les serveurs déposaient les plats comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit… Le fantôme dont la cigarette était apparu aux côtés de celle de son mari dans le cendrier posé devant eux, alors que personne ne l'avait vu l'allumer, et pour cause… Kaito fixa d'un air intrigué le petit bâtonnet blanc dont le filtre était imprégné d'un rouge à lèvre écarlate…Celui qui était censé recouvrir les lèvres d'une morte… Une morte dont le verre se vidait, pour peu qu'on en détourne son regard un seul instant…

Son père avait bien pris la peine de lui expliquer à qui il avait affaire, et le petit Kaito connaissait sur le bout des doigts les innombrables petits trucs que le magicien devait utiliser pour redonner vie à son épouse défunte… Une affaire de détournement d'attention et d'accessoire dissimulés dans des poches secrètes, rien de plus… Une simple éponge plongée dans le verre de la morte par la main du magicien, pendant qu'il détournait habilement l'attention de son interlocuteur, et le tour était jouée… Il n'y avait rien de bien sorcier là dedans, si on pouvait utiliser l'expression dans ce contexte…

La majorité de ceux qui assistaient aux spectacles donnés par son père et ses collègues tomberaient de haut s'ils apprenaient à quel point les tours les plus spectaculaires reposaient sur les trucages les plus enfantins… Ce n'était pas de l'exagération, le petit Kaito n'avait que sept ans, et pourtant son père n'avait aucune difficulté à lui apprendre ses secrets…

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pratiquement plus besoin de le faire à présent… C'était devenu un petit jeu entre eux, le fils du magicien découvrait l'envers du décor au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion seulement… Au pire, il lui suffisait d'examiner les accessoires, sous le regard amusé de son père qui n'avait pratiquement plus rien à lui apprendre…

Un jour, Toichi avait dit à son héritier qu'il pourrait faire un excellent détective d'ici quelques années… Celui-ci avait reniflé en répliquant que les détectives étaient les ennemis naturels du magicien, d'insupportables fouineurs qui prenaient un malin plaisir à briser la magie en fourrant leur nez dans les coulisses sans demander la permission, pour y voler les secrets qu'ils révélaient ensuite au public… Oui, les détectives étaient ses ennemis et le seraient toujours, il n'avait aucune envie de devenir l'un d'entre eux, et il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père avait pu devenir l'ami de l'un des pires d'entre eux … Peut-être pour faire plaisir à la belle dame rousse qu'il avait épousé ?

Mais cela n'empêchait pas le petit Kaito de s'amuser à jouer les détectives en essayant de voler les secrets d'un autre magicien que son père… Si on lui avait répliqué qu'il n'était pas très cohérent avec lui-même en faisant cela, l'apprenti magicien aurait répliqué à son tour que lui, ne révélerait jamais les secrets d'un de ses futurs collègues à son public…

Il ne violerait jamais la seule loi qui régissait le monde de la magie… La seule loi que le Kid respecterait, que ce soit Toichi ou Kaito qui se dissimule derrière son monocle…

Mais ce magicien là… C'était énervant de voir à quel point il parvenait à garder ses secrets… Il ne pouvait quand même pas être meilleur que son père quand même! Personne ne le pouvait…

Mais pourtant… Le petit magicien était la dernière personne sur terre à pouvoir se laisser prendre au piège des petits tours avec lequel le veuf parvenait à faire croire à son public que sa femme était toujours de ce monde, il les avait déjà percé à jour, même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de prendre son adversaire du moment la main dans le sac… Et pourtant… Pourtant lui aussi avait l'impression qu'une morte était assise avec eux et participait à la conversation…Lui aussi ressentait le même mélange de malaise et d'émerveillement qui gagnait le public de Malhakai lorsqu'il ressentait la présence de son assistante ressuscitée d'entre les mortes… Quel truc est ce qu'il utilisait pour ça ?

Il devait le découvrir...Aucun magicien ne remporterait la victoire sur Toichi Kuroba devant son fils, ce dernier veillerait à ce que ça n'arrive jamais…

« Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer… En un sens, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai découvert ma vocation… »

Un sourire amusé s'afficha sur ce visage qui semblait soustrait au cours du temps, malgré les rides qui y étaient présentes… Oui, même si le temps avait laissé ses traces sur le visage du magicien, il ne semblait pas avoir altéré le moins du monde l'intelligence diabolique et la force implacable qu'il exprimait…

« Vraiment ? Vous m'étonnez, cher collègue, je pensais que c'était plutôt mon vieil ami Max qui était à l'origine de votre vocation…Après tout, vous êtes son digne héritier… »

Le magicien japonais rendit son sourire énigmatique à son collègue polonais…

« Disons que c'est un honneur que vous allez devoir vous partager… Chacun à votre façon, vous m'avez appris qu'il était possible de ressusciter les morts…C'est en vous voyant le faire, que j'ai brûlé du désir de vous arracher ce mystérieux pouvoir par mes propres moyens… »

« Vous me flattez, cher collègue… Mais peut-être que c'est un habile tour de passe-passe pour me dérober autre chose que ce pouvoir… Est-ce que vous n'essayeriez pas de détourner mon attention, pour mieux me dérober ma tendre épouse sous mes yeux ? Si c'est le cas, faites attention, si un autres de mes collègues s'amusait à me jouer le même tour que Max, je prendrais un plaisir tout particulier à en faire un élément de mon spectacle…. »

Etait-ce l'imagination de Kaito ou est ce qu'il avait vraiment vu quelque chose se refléter dans les yeux sombres de son adversaire ? De la haine… En tout cas, c'était un mime particulièrement talentueux, on aurait vraiment pu croire que sa femme était là, invisible à leur yeux, en le voyant l'enlacer d'un geste protecteur alors qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde depuis des dizaines d'années… D'ailleurs… Il semblait y croire lui aussi… Un magicien pouvait finir par se laisser piéger par ses propres tours ? La curiosité de Kaito pour l'ami de Max Candle monta d'un cran…

Toichi, pour sa part, leva une main conciliante sans se départir de son sourire énigmatique.

« Rassurez-vous… J'ai pour habitude de toujours restituer ce que je vole à son propriétaire légitime… Vous devriez le savoir… J'ai percé les secrets de la plupart des tours de Max Candle, et pourtant personne ne m'a vu les utiliser sur scène… »

L'expression de Malhakai se radoucit tandis qu'autre chose commença à se refléter dans son regard…De la mélancolie…

« Vous pouvez dérober à ce voleur de Max tout ses secrets, ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses… Mais ne me dérobez jamais mon épouse… »

« Mais elle n'appartient qu'à vous… Vos spectateurs peuvent la voir mais vous êtes bien le seul à pouvoir poser la main dessus… Si j'essayais de vous la dérober, mes doigts se refermerait sur le vide… »

C'était bien la première fois que Kaito percevait une telle tristesse dans le regard de son père, même si son sourire moqueur demeurait…

« Vous voyez très bien ce que je veut dire… Je ne veux pas qu'elle serve d'assistante à un autre magicien… »

« Rassurez-vous, elle n'apparaîtra dans aucun de mes spectacles… Je suis avant tout l'héritier de Max Candle, je ne ressuscite jamais personne d'autre que moi-même dans mes spectacles… Je préfère éviter d'empiéter sur votre domaine… »

Les sous-entendus des paroles à double sens de Toichi firent naître un silence pesant imprégné de mélancolie autour de la table… Mélancolie que partageaient les deux magiciens sous le regard curieux du petit garçon silencieux…

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser un court instant… »

Se levant brusquement de la table, le magicien japonais se précipita vers l'entrée du restaurant, pour aller s'entretenir avec celle qui venait de la franchir… Kaito cligna des yeux. Pendant un court instant, il avait vu de la terreur s'exprimer sur le visage d'ordinaire si calme de son père… Qu'est ce qui avait pu être assez effrayant pour ébranler sa face de poker ?

Cette femme dont il ne percevait que les cheveux écarlates ? Est-ce que c'était celle qui l'avait interviewé ? Non, ses cheveux n'étaient pas bouclés, alors qui était-ce?

Le petit magicien se désintéressa de la question pour lever les yeux vers son futur collègue avec une expression de défi… Il était toujours déterminé à lui arracher son truc…

Mais son adversaire, loin de paraître ébranlé par sa détermination, semblait plutôt s'en amuser…

« Tu sais… Tu me rappelles beaucoup un autre petit garçon… »

« Un autre apprenti magicien ? »

« Non… Un autre fantôme… Celui de ce petit garçon que j'ai tué, il y a quelques années… »

Kaito écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de poser à son interlocuteur la même question qui lui serait posé dans quelques semaines…

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

« Il a posé le pied sur une de mes mines… J'ai délaissé ma carrière de magicien pendant quelques années, tu sais… A une époque, je tuais les gens au lieu de les émerveiller… »

Le petit garçon soupira, alors ce n'était qu'un accident… Mais dans ce cas…Pourquoi…

« Mais pourquoi est ce que vous ne l'avez pas prévenu ? »

« Parce que si je l'avais fait, les soldats allemands que je voulais tuer m'auraient entendu aussi… Vois-tu, j'avais installé un système aussi simple que redoutablement efficace… En posant le pied sur cette mine, ce n'est pas une seule explosion que ce petit garçon à provoqué mais plusieurs… Plusieurs explosions qui ont réduit en charpie tout ceux qui assistaient à ce petit tour de magie bien particulier… »

La curiosité de Kaito pour l'étrange personnage continua de s'accroître mais elle commença à devenir morbide… Il avait l'air de raconter cela de la même façon qu'un de ses spectacles de magie les plus réussis…

« Et…qu'est ce que vous avez ressenti à ce moment là ? »

Les traits du vieux magicien se plissèrent en une expression rêveuse.

« C'était…merveilleux… Aussi merveilleux que ma nuit de noce avec Louisa… Mais tu es trop jeune pour comprendre… Les parents du petit garçon ne pouvaient pas comprendre, eux aussi… Ils n'ont pas compris quand ils m'ont vu serrer dans mes bras le petit corps mutilés de leur enfant… »

Tout en parlant, il avait entrepris de caresser les cheveux du fils de son collègue, en le regardant de la même façon qu'un grand père l'aurait fait avec son petit fils qui l'écoutait raconter ses souvenirs…

Le malaise de Kaito s'accrût mais il n'était plus accompagné d'émerveillement… Il commençait à détester ce personnage et, à défaut de pouvoir lui voler son truc, il allait lui voler son épouse à la place… Ca lui apprendrait à essayer de l'effrayer comme ça…

Au fur et à mesure que le repas continuait de se dérouler, les rôles s'inversaient entre les deux convives encore en vie installés autour de la table… C'était au tour du vieux magicien d'être dévoré par une peur insidieuse entremêlé à l'émerveillement, tandis que son épouse défunte continuait de prendre son repas…sans son aide…

Profitant du fait que le regard de sa victime était trop focalisé sur l'assiette vide de son épouse, Kaito entreprît d'écraser discrètement la cigarette imprégné de rouge à lèvres, avant de se retenir d'éclater d'un rire enfantin quand celui qui l'avait allumé s'en rendit compte… Cela devenait de plus en plus facile, c'était visible au premier coup d'œil que son ennemi avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'idée que son propre tour était en train d'échapper à son contrôle… On pouvait s'en rendre compte rien qu'à la façon dont sa face de poker commençait doucement mais sûrement à se fissurer… Le petit magicien était aux anges… Il était en train de battre le collègue de son père sur son propre terrain, un terrain qui ne lui était guère familier pourtant, vu que son père avait toujours évité de ressusciter d'autres personnes que lui même, et ne lui avait jamais donc appris à le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Cela prouvait bien qu'il serait de taille à prendre la place de son père, le moment venu, il était déjà encore plus brillant que lui…

Tout en grignotant discrètement la nourriture qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche, après l'avoir dérobé de l'assiette de la femme du magicien, Kaito se mit à réfléchir à la prochaine farce qu'il allait jouer à son collègue…

Mais sa bonne humeur se dissipa dès qu'il croisa le regard de son père… Son père qui l'avait observé depuis quelques minutes sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et qui avait compris son petit jeu… Mais ce n'était pas de la fierté qui se reflétait dans les yeux énigmatiques de Toichi Kuroba… Non, c'était autre chose… Quelque chose que Kaito n'y avait jamais vu… Du reproche et…de la honte ? Oui, à cet instant, il semblait avoir honte de son propre fils…

Le professeur de Kaito demeura silencieux tandis qu'il s'assit de nouveau après s'être excusé de son absence trop longue… Mais il ne le demeura plus quand Kaito lui parla de nouveau, quelques minutes après la fin ce repas qu'il avait passé les yeux baissés pour ne pas croiser de nouveau le regard de son père…

« Pourquoi est ce que tu avais l'air de m'en vouloir tout à l'heure ? J'étais en train de prouver que j'étais aussi bon que toi… Que je pourrais prendre ta place quand tu prendrais ta retraite…»

« Prendre ma place ? Si tu continues dans la voie que je t'ai vu prendre, tu ne seras jamais digne de te prétendre mon héritier, Kaito… »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu dit ça ? J'ai réussi à tromper un magicien aussi bon que toi, en lui faisant croire que j'avais vraiment ressuscité son épouse… Tu n'es pas fier de moi pour ça ? »

Le regard de Toichi se durcit face aux paroles de Kaito, avant de se radoucir devant l'air peiné de son fils qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Poussant un soupir, le magicien s'installa sur un banc avant de faire signe à son fils de s'asseoir sur ses genoux

« Ecoute-moi bien, Kaito… Cette leçon que je vais te donner, c'est la plus importante que tu recevras jamais… Le rôle du magicien est donner vie aux rêves de ses spectateurs… Il ne doit jamais se servir de ses talents pour donner de la réalité à leurs cauchemars… Celui qui s'abaisserait à le faire ne sera jamais rien d'autre qu'un charlatan… »

« Mais c'est toi qui disait que les magiciens était tous des charlatans qui passaient leur temps à tromper leur public… »

« Il y a deux types de charlatans, Kaito… Les bons et les mauvais… Les bons persuadent les gens que l'impossible peut devenir possible, et leur donnent la force de croire en leurs rêves et d'affronter la réalité… Les mauvais enferment les gens dans leurs cauchemars et les poussent à fuir la réalité pour ne plus y faire face… Si jamais tu venait à franchir la frontière qui sépare le véritable magicien du véritable charlatan, tu m'infligerais la pire des trahisons…Alors, s'il te plait, fais cette promesse à ton père… Ne franchit jamais cette frontière… »

L'apprenti magicien acquiesça timidement à son professeur, qui se mit à sourire d'un air satisfait.

« Mais faiq bien attention, parce que cette frontière est parfois très floue… Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu essaieras de réaliser les rêves de tes spectateurs que tu sera un magicien digne de ce titre, Kaito… Certains rêves doivent demeurer des rêves, alors fait bien attention à ceux que tu concrétises… »

« Mais comment je peux faire la différence entre les rêves que je peut réaliser et les autres ? »

« Dans certains rêves, nous puisons de la force, celle d'affronter le monde réel… Mais il existe d'autres rêves… Des rêves qui nous vident de notre force tel des vampires, au point de nous rendre trop faible pour faire face au monde qui nous entoure… Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te dire quels sont ceux que je veux te voir réaliser ? »

Kaito échangea un sourire complice avec son père. Non, il n'en avait pas besoin… Il était un bon élève qui comprenait la leçon…

« Il y a des bons et des mauvais rêves, des bons et des mauvais charlatans mais il y a aussi des bons et des mauvais voleurs… Les bons voleurs rendent ce qu'ils ont dérobé à leur propriétaire… »

« Mais alors, quel est l'intérêt de leur voler quelque chose si c'est pour leur rendre après ? »

« L'intérêt de faire cela ? Le voleur n'a aucun intérêt à faire ça mais ce n'est pas à son intérêt qu'il pense, mais à celui du propriétaire, du véritable propriétaire, de ce qu'il vole… Si la chose précieuse qui est entre ses mains appartient à quelqu'un d'autres que celui à qui il la dérobé, il la rend à celui à qui elle appartient… Si ce n'est pas le cas, il la rend aussi à son propriétaire, qui a compris grâce à lui à quel point ce qu'il pensait ne jamais perdre était fragile… A quel point ce qu'on lui a volé était précieux à ses yeux, et à quel point il doit en prendre soin face aux mauvais voleurs… »

« Alors le bon voleur est comme Robin des bois ? »

« Oui, Kaito… Ou plutôt comme Arsène Lupin… »

« Bon… Et le mauvais voleur ? »

« Le mauvais voleur ne cherche qu'à arracher au gens ce qu'ils ont de plus précieux… Il ne pense qu'à lui et pas au propriétaire de ce qu'il vole… Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

Kaito acquiesça de nouveau, arrachant encore un sourire de fierté à son père.

« L'autre jour, tu me disais que les détectives était les ennemis du magicien… Tu te trompais, Kaito… Les seuls ennemis du magicien sont les vrais charlatans et les mauvais voleurs… Si tu fais face à un mauvais voleur, vole-le à ton tour… Si tu fais face à un charlatan, détruit sa magie en révélant l'envers du décor à ses victimes… Mais attention, ne devient pas un charlatan ou un mauvais voleur pour cela… Et si jamais tu croise la route d'un détective en train de lutter contre un de tes ennemis, ne le regarde pas comme l'un d'eux mais comme un allié… Sans les détectives, les gens ne pourraient plus faire la différence entre les magiciens et les charlatans… N'hésite pas à devenir un détective toi-même pour lutter contre quelqu'un qui fait honte à notre profession…»

« …ou contre un mauvais voleur… »

« Tu as parfaitement compris, Kaito… Peut-être que mon meilleur disciple sera capable de prendre ma place, un jour… »

Les deux magiciens demeurèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, à se regarder d'un air complice.

« Papa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Et Malhakai… C'est un magicien ou un charlatan ? »

Toichi s'enfonça dans un air pensif, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée à son élève.

« Il est entre les deux… je t'ai dit que la frontière était parfois très flou… Pour son public, c'est un magicien qui réalise leurs rêves en leur rappelant que les morts continuent de vivre, tant que nous ne les oublions pas, et que nous n'oublions pas ce qu'ils nous ont apportés… Mais pour lui-même, c'est le pire de tous les charlatans… Un charlatan qui s'est enfermé lui-même dans la pire des prisons et la partage avec son bourreau, lui-même… Une prison dont le meilleur des voleurs aurait beaucoup de mal à s'échapper s'il y tombe par mégarde…Même moi, je ne suit pas sûre d'en sortir si je suis assez bête ou trop faible pour y tomber… »

Le petit magicien écarquilla les yeux.

« Il y a une prison dont même toi, tu ne pourrais pas sortir ? Mais laquelle ? »

Toichi adressa à son fils un sourire aussi narquois que complice.

« C'est à toi de le découvrir, Kaito… Tu ne serais ni mon fils, ni mon héritier si tu n'étais pas capable de le faire tout seul… »

Kaito poussa un soupir avant de lever de nouveaux des yeux curieux vers son professeur.

« Et la belle dame avec qui tu parlais tout à l'heure… Qui c'était ? »

Pendant un court instant, le petit magicien aperçût une lueur de mélancolie illuminer les yeux mystérieux de son père.

« Une petite fille qui voulait qu'un magicien lui apprenne à ressusciter les morts… »

« Elle voulait devenir ton élève, comme moi ? »

« Non, Kaito, elle voulait devenir celle de Malhakai… Heureusement, j'ai réussi à la convaincre de s'éloigner le plus possible de mon collègue…et de son épouse…»

« Pourquoi ? »

« Kaito, si je me suis toujours refusé à défier Malhakai sur son propre terrain, c'est parce que j'ai toujours eue peur de franchir sans le savoir la frontière, et de devenir un charlatan… Je te l'ai dit, mon collègue est assis au beau milieu de cette frontière, et si tu n'es pas assez fort, en le fréquentant, tu peux la franchir s'en t'en rendre compte… Et cette petite fille est loin d'être assez forte pour ne pas le faire… »

« C'est une de tes amies ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as aidé à ne pas franchir la frontière ? »

Toichi eut un sourire désabusé.

« Ce n'est rien d 'autre qu'une petite fille… Une petite fille qui a préféré suivre le lapin blanc, même si en le faisant, elle s'éloignait de sa grande sœur… Si jamais son lapin blanc venait à disparaître, est ce que tu pourrais prendre sa place ? »

« C'est une promesse que je dois te faire ? »

« Non, Kaito… Juste une demande… Ce sera à toi de choisir si tu veux le faire ou non… Tu ne dois pas te sentir forcé de le faire pour moi… De toutes façon, tu ne pourrais pas y arriver, si tu le faisais contraint et forcé… »

Kaito demeura silencieux tant les paroles de son père l'avait intrigué. Il était loin d'être assez doué pour arracher tous ses secrets à ce magicien… Pas encore…

« Par contre, Kaito… Tu dois me promettre de prendre soin de ta mère si je venais… à ne plus être là pour le faire… »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu me demande ça ? Tu seras toujours là pour ça, non ? »

Le magicien ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son disciple.

« Peut-être pas, Kaito… Même le meilleur des magiciens n'est pas sûr de gagner contre le plus terrifiants des charlatans… En fait, peu de magiciens sont capable de lutter contre les charlatans sans risques… Malhakai est l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir le faire… Après tout, il est capable de les défier sur un terrain qu'il connaît aussi bien qu'eux, parce qu'il est l'un d'entre eux…Si jamais, tu dois l'imiter, fait-le en luttant contre les charlatans, pas en devenant l'un d'eux… »

Kaito acquiesça de nouveau d'un air plus déterminé que jamais. Il ne trahirait jamais la confiance de son père comme celle de son professeur.

« Mais, papa, je suis sûre que tu es de taille à lutter contre tous les charlatans du monde… »

« Un bon magicien doit reconnaître ses limites et prendre ses précautions pour ne pas que son tour se retourne contre lui… Mais parfois… Parfois, il m'arrive de me prendre au piège de ma propre illusion et de négliger de le faire… De croire que je serais capable de me ressusciter une fois de plus si je venais à mourir réellement… Mais la magie est l'art de créer des illusions… C'est une illusion de croire qu'on peut ressusciter les morts… On ne peut le faire qu'en créant des illusions ou des fantômes… N'oublie jamais mes paroles, Kaito… Et souvient-toi aussi qu'elles sont à double sens… »

Toichi abandonna son rôle de professeur pour reprendre celui de père tandis qu'il serrait doucement son fils dans ses bras… Il était évident pour Kaito que le magicien n'avait pas besoin d'un bon voleur pour se rendre compte à quel point ce qui lui était cher était précieux pour lui…

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kaito puisqu'un voleur lui déroba ce qu'il avait de plus précieux… Un bon ou un mauvais voleur ? Certainement un mauvais puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais rendu le fruit de son larcin… Est ce que cela signifiait que le Kid était un mauvais voleur ? Bien sûr que non… Kaito le savait très bien puisque le Kid lui avait aussi rendu son père…

Mais l'autre voleur qui lui avait volé ce qu'il avait de plus précieux… Cette voleuse là était indiscutablement une mauvaise voleuse puisqu'elle ne lui rendrait jamais ce qu'elle lui avait dérobé… Alors, devait-il la voler à son tour ? Après tout son propre père lui avait bien dit qu'il avait le droit de voler les mauvais voleurs… Mais il lui avait dit aussi de ne jamais devenir, ni un mauvais voleur, ni un charlatan pour ça… Son père lui avait aussi dit de faire confiance aux détectives et de ne pas hésiter à en devenir un pour lutter contre les charlatans… Et un insupportable détective anglais lui avait appris qu'il ne devait jamais oublier de se poser cette question, pourquoi les criminels avaient-ils agi comme ils l'avaient fait?

Pourquoi la mère d'Hakuba lui avait-elle fait cela ? »

_« Parce que ce n'est pas seulement une mauvaise voleuse…Mais aussi une victime… La victime d'un charlatan… Le charlatan qui a tué l'ennemi de tous les charlatans… »_

Il s'était senti mal à l'aise face à Malhakai parce qu'il était assis au beau milieu d'une frontière terrifiante… Il se sentait mal à l'aise devant la mère d'Hakuba parce qu'elle était aussi assise sur cette frontière… Et il sentait que s'il n'y prenait pas garde, elle pourrait bien le pousser à la franchir, cette maudite frontière…

Elle avait déjà commencé à le faire depuis qu'il l'avait sorti de sa prison où un détective avait envoyé une mauvaise voleuse…

Après tout, elle lui avait déjà donné sans le savoir le truc qu'il n'avait pas pu arracher à Malhakai… Un truc très simple vraiment, il le connaissait déjà et l'avait oublié…

Le pouvoir d'un magicien ne repose pas sur ses tours de passe-passe, il repose sur la complicité de ses spectateurs… Un bon magicien est celui qui persuade son public de croire en la magie… Kaito avait vu les spectacles de Malhakai après leur première rencontre… Plus que sur l'habileté indiscutable du magicien, leur force reposait sur son charisme et sa capacité hors du commun à influencer l'imagination de son public, en le persuadant que son épouse était réellement parmi eux… C'était si simple pour lui puisqu'il s'était forcé à devenir fou pour la ressusciter… Celui qu'il cherchait à persuader de l'existence de ce fantôme, c'était avant tout lui-même… Et le meilleur des magiciens ne peut rien contre le plus doué des charlatans, Kaito l'avait douloureusement appris… Malhakai était sur une frontière, comme toujours… Sa folie, il en était à la fois la victime et celui qui la provoquait consciemment…

L'élève de Toichi avait fini par comprendre ça en observant une petite fille qui s'était persuadé que sa grande sœur et son ami était encore en vie, et agissait comme s'ils l'étaient réellement… Dire qu'il s'était pris au jeu de cette petite fille, en lui jouant plusieurs fois la même plaisanterie qu'à Malhakai… Les tours d'un petit plaisantin avaient rendu sa victime heureuse, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis dix ans… Kaito avait été persuadé que ses petites farces innocentes faisaient de lui le digne héritier de son père, alors qu'en fait… Et voilà que le désir de franchir de nouveau la frontière, mais en toute connaissance de cause et en allant beaucoup plus loin, s'insinuait en lui…

Oui, il pouvait faire payer à cette voleuse son forfait au centuple, il avait les meilleurs des complices pour ça, elle-même et sa sœur… Ce serait une vengeance digne d'un magicien… Mais aussi un comportement digne d'un charlatan… Un charlatan qui tuerait son père pour la seconde fois…

Kaito avait parfois eu l'impression que le Kid commençait à échapper à son contrôle pour menacer sa véritable vie… A présent, il faisait face à un autre double de lui même… Mais il n'était pas vêtu de blanc cette fois, mais de noir…Comme Malhakai…

Le bruit d'un pas maladroit sur le gravier du jardin public où il s'était installé tira le magicien de ses réflexions… Se retournant vers le petit prêtre qui l'avait salué en soulevant son chapeau à large bord, Kaito soupira en se penchant pour ramasser le couvre-chef qui avait glissé des doigts maladroit du petit homme rondouillard… avant de tressaillir quand une colombe s'en échappa brusquement…

« Tu n'était pas le seul à qui ton père avait appris quelques un de ses tours, tu sais… »

« Je croyais que vous ne l'aviez rencontré qu'une seule fois…Au mariage des parents d'Hakuba… »

« Je ne t'ai pas menti… Mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que c'était le plus doué des professeurs, il ne lui as fallu qu'une heure pour m'apprendre ce petit tour… »

Kaito délaissa son air mélancolique pour une expression nostalgique.

« Oui… C'était le meilleur des professeurs… C'est son stupide disciple qui n'est pas assez doué pour retenir ses leçons… Enfin bon, qu'est ce que vous me voulez?»

Le prêtre s'installa aux côtés du lycéen, avant de faire tournoyer son parapluie entre ses doigts d'un air timide.

« Cela faisait quelques jours que je voulais te le demander… S'il te plaît, cesse de tourmenter Alice avec sa soeur… Oh, je sais bien que tu le fais en toute innocence, sans arrière pensée, mais… je ne suis pas de taille à exorciser ce démon, et si tu deviens son complice, personne sur cette terre ne le pourra… »

« Un démon, hein ? Les démons n'existent pas, Père Brown… Pas plus que les fantômes… Ce ne sont que des illusions que les gens créent parce qu'ils ont envie d'y croire… C'est mon travail d'être complice de ce genre de démons… Enfin, je vous avoue que parfois… j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de perdre le contrôle de mes fantômes… »

Après tout, le fantôme d'un certain voleur commençait parfois à devenir trop réel, au point de menacer de faire disparaître le magicien qui l'avait ressuscité… Quand on prenait la peine d'y réfléchir, le Kid était comme Malhakai, au beau milieu de la frontière entre les magiciens et les charlatans, les bons et les mauvais voleurs… Ce qui signifiait donc…que Kaito était aussi au milieu de cette frontière... Peut-être même qu'il l'avait déjà franchi, et la pensée était loin de lui plaire…

« C'est ridicule, non ? Avoir peur de choses qui n'existent que dans notre imagination… »

« Les démons existent, Kaito… En tout cas, les succubes existent, j'ai croisé au moins deux personnes dans ma vie qui étaient tourmentés par l'une d'elle… Tu connais l'une d'entre elles d'ailleurs… »

Le silence s'installa entre le prêtre et le magicien avant que l'un d'eux ne trouve le courage de le briser.

« Dites-moi… depuis combien de temps est ce que la mère de Saguru…est tourmentée par ce démon ? »

« Depuis la mort de sa sœur, je l'avait déjà vu s'entretenir avec son propre reflet quand elle se coiffait, mais… A l'époque, c'était visible qu'elle avait conscience que ce n'était qu'une façon pour elle de ne pas oublier Helen… La seule personne qui répondait à ses questions dans ses conversations, c'était elle et non sa sœur défunte… Un miroir ne renvoie que notre image, son reflet n'est en aucune façon une personne à part entière… C'est ce que je croyais mais… Un jour, quand je lui aie rendu visite dans sa prison... Ce jour là, j'ai vu que son reflet était sorti de son miroir… »

Kaito prit le temps de réfléchir au propos de son interlocuteur.

« Mais cette prison, elle en est sorti, non ? Alors pourquoi continue-t-elle de voir son reflet ? »

Un sourire attristé étira les lèvres du prêtre.

« Elle est sorti de sa prison en Angleterre, oui... Mais elle n'est pas sortie d'une autre prison… »

« Une autre prison… »

« La rancune est une prison que tu accepte de partager avec ton bourreau… Et quelque fois, le bourreau peut être aussi une victime… »

Alors c'était ça… C'était ça la prison dont son père parlait, la prison dont il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse s'évader s'il y tombait… Kaito serra le poing, il allait définitivement prouver à son professeur qu'il l'avait surpassé et qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre de lui… Mais avant de franchir définitivement la frontière au lieu de rester près d'elle, il y avait une dernière chose qu'il devait faire, tant qu'il était du côté qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter définitivement…

Fermant les yeux, Kaito se laissa calmement submerger par les souvenirs de son père, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se solidifient en une présence concrète qu'il pouvait sentir derrière lui… Une présence qu'il était le seul à percevoir et qui était la seule à pouvoir entendre la question qui lui traversa l'esprit…

_« Dis-moi papa… Est-ce que tu lui as pardonné ? »_

Même s'il ne voyait pas son fantôme, il ne s'était pas encore enfoncé assez loin dans le côté obscur de la magie pour ça, Kaito pouvait parfaitement imaginer le sourire énigmatique qui avait plissé ses lèvres…

_« Et toi, Kaito ? Est-ce que tu lui as pardonné ? »_

Ouvrant les yeux, le voleur se retourna vers la colombe qui était perché sur l'un des arbres du parc.

_« Regarde bien ton fils, papa… Ton fils qui va réaliser ton rêve et devenir un magicien digne de te succéder… Un magicien qui va définitivement vaincre le sale charlatan qui as réussis à te battre… »_

Regardant d'un air serein la colombe qui s'envolait dans le ciel d'un bleu azur, Kaito se leva du banc avant de s'en éloigner après avoir salué le prêtre…

Le Kid avait définitivement franchi la frontière avec lui… Et il se tiendrait plus éloigné que jamais du côté où il avait failli basculer…Celui des charlatans…


	8. 8:L’une est le reflet de l’autre…

Chapitre 8

L'une est le reflet de l'autre…

Après avoir enflammé sa propre cigarette, la jeune femme écarta l'une des longues mèches de ses cheveux écarlates en adressant un sourire énigmatique à celui qui lui faisait face.

« Eh bien dis moi, Gin… A ce que je vois, tu t'obstines à te laisser pousser les cheveux… Je me demande si je ne vais pas demander à Atsushi de remplacer ton nom de code par Scarlet, un de ses jours… Oh, ne fais pas cette tête là, je plaisante… »

S'allumant une cigarette à son tour, l'assassin fixa d'un regard blasé celle qui n'avait plus rien de la petite fille qui lui avais permis de rejoindre le syndicat. Elle avait beau se plaindre que toutes ses années passées au sein de l'organisation l'avait trop fait changer pour qu'elle puisse reconnaître son meilleure ami, il aurait été mieux placé qu'elle pour lui adresser ce genre de reproche… Où était passée la gamine dans les yeux de laquelle une légère lueur continuait de se refléter, au milieu de l'océan de haine et de méfiance qui avait définitivement englouti son innocence ?

A présent, la seule chose qui se reflétait dans les deux orbes azurés qui semblaient sonder son âme était une cruauté et une malice qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de son actrice préféré, avant qu'elle ne commence sa lente transformation en vieillarde blasé… Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le cours du temps finisse par éloigner de lui toutes les femmes qui le fascinait, pour les remplacer par d'autres, pour lesquelles il ressentait plus de répulsion que d'attirance ?

« Enfin, je vais arrêter de tourmenter mon assistant préféré… Après tout, c'est déjà bien aimable à toi d'être venue célébrer la fin de mes études… »

Elle s'enfonça dans une expression rêveuse en contemplant l'université depuis la terrasse du café où ils étaient installés.

« L'université de médecine d'Edimbourg… C'est là que Conan Doyle a assisté aux cours du professeur Bell…Le chirurgien de génie qui s'amusait à torturer les cadavres, devant ses étudiants, en plein milieu de ses salles d'amphithéâtres, pour mieux leur faire assimiler son enseignement… Ce médecin dont il s'inspirera pour créer son personnage le plus célèbre… Savoir que moi et Atsushi avons fait nos études dans la même université que le véritable Sherlock Holmes et l'authentique docteur Watson… Le destin est farceur, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres aussi rouges que le sang auquel l'assassin aurait voulu coller les siennes… Même si le cours du temps avait fini par les rejeter sur deux rives opposés, il continuait de se sentir attiré par elle, de la même façon que le papillon de nuit se précipitait vers la lumière de la flamme qui aurait pu le brûler… Oh oui, les flammes de cet enfer qui se reflétait dans les cheveux et la robe écarlate de sa reine, il désirait plus que tout s'y brûler…

« Mais après tout, nous avons d'autres prédécesseurs tout aussi illustres dans cet université… Comme par exemple, ce brave docteur Robert Knox… Ce si charmant professeur qui faisait étouffer les passants par ses deux assistants, Burke et Hare, de manière à alimenter les salles de dissections de son université en cadavres frais… Lui aussi a eue droit à une seconde vie à travers la littérature, puisque Stevenson s'en est inspiré pour son personnage du déterreur de cadavres… Enfin, tu me diras, il n'a légué à la postérité qu'un manuel d'anatomie tout à fait quelconque et un livre sur la pèche en rivière… Mais son dévouement à ses étudiants reste digne d'admiration, de même que sa largeur de vue… Après tout, que pesaient les vies de quelques malchanceux, face au milliers qui seraient sauvés par les médecin qui ont pu mener leur formation grâce à leur sacrifice ? »

Se tournant vers sa tasse de thé, elle y ajouta une cuillerée de sucre, avant de se mettre à la touiller à l'aide d'une cuillère en argent qu'elle porta ensuite à ses lèvres… Percevait-elle la lueur de gourmandise qu'elle faisait naître dans les yeux de son ami, tandis qu'elle recueillant sur sa langue les quelques gouttes de liquide sucré qui l'imprégnait ? Il n'en doutait pas… Non, la petite fille avait vraiment disparu même si, en un sens, elle n'avait guère changé… Elle prenait toujours autant de plaisir à le tourmenter, mais ses moqueries avaient perdu leur caractère innocent depuis longtemps…

« J'ai aussi une affection toute particulière pour un autre de mes collègues, qui m'a précédé sur les bancs de cette université… Le docteur Thomas Neill Cream… Ce médecin si compatissant qui faisait gratuitement bénéficier de ses soins à ses infortunées, que la misère ou une mauvaise éducation avait poussé à la prostitution… Un vrai philanthrope, qui avait parfaitement compris qu'une pilule de strychnine est le plus efficace des remèdes aux maux dont leur déplorable condition les avait affligés… D'ailleurs, c'est amusant, son nom de famille a la même consonance que le mot français pour désigner un meurtre… »

Après avoir savouré quelques gorgées de son thé, elle reposa délicatement sa tasse sur sa soucoupe avant de porter de nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres étirées en un sourire malicieux.

« Ces deux grands hommes m'ont beaucoup appris à leur façons… Autant que ce pauvre médecin que tu as assassiné peu de temps après notre première rencontre… Atsushi m'as appris que ce que nous avions pris pour une séance de torture n'était rien d'autre qu'une opération de chirurgie pratiquée dans les conditions les plus précaires qui soient… Nos pauvres victimes m'avaient sauvé la vie, puisque je n'aurais probablement pas survécu autrement… Bien que les chances pour ça étaient minimes… Les actes qui peuvent nous paraître barbare et inhumain au premier abord, peuvent être guidés par la générosité et l'altruisme, pour peu qu'on les regarde sous la bonne perspective… Mais bien peu de gens sont capable d'une largeur de vue suffisante pour pouvoir en juger en toute objectivité… »

Une lueur attristée illumina un bref instant le regard amusé de la scientifique fraîchement diplômée.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me parle pas ? Et surtout, pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes ainsi ? Ne me dis pas que tu te sens coupable de ce que tu as fait pour moi? Nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir à l'époque… Et de toutes façon, sans cela nous n'aurions jamais quitté ce village et j'aurais fini par y mourir… Je te l'ai dit, le tout est d'envisager les choses de la manière adéquate… Certains doivent mourir pour que d'autres puissent vivre, et même les crimes les plus atroces peuvent être jugé positifs, pour peu qu'on en étudie l'infinité de conséquences qui en découlent… Un véritable scientifique doit envisager les choses dans leur globalité avant de les juger… Ne me dit pas que tu es resté un gamin incapable de comprendre cela ? »

Le tueur écrasa sa cigarette d'un air irrité avant de répondre.

« Je me moque bien de cette bande de rats que j'ai exterminé dans ce désert… Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et d'un remords, et tu ne me verrait pas sangloter dans tes bras, comme ce demeuré geignard que tu as connu et qui as censé depuis longtemps d'exister… De même que la gamine qui avait été assez naïve pour faire de lui son chevalier servant… »

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit plus mélancolique.

« Oui… Nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière, pour redevenir ces deux enfants que le cours du temps a fini par engloutir… On ne peut pas plus lutter contre le temps que contre l'organisation… Alors, il ne sert à rien d'avoir des regrets, tu ne penses pas ? Ce sont des sentiments stériles qui nous empêchent d'aller de l'avant et de progresser… »

« De nous deux, c'est bien toi qui a le plus changé, Helen… »

« Et ça te déplaît tant que ça ? »

S'emparant de la cigarette qui reposait dans le cendrier s'interposant entre eux, il la porta à ses lèvres avant de tressaillir légèrement quand il s'aperçût de sa distraction… Il avait écrasé la sienne quelques instants plus tôt, ce qui signifiait que… Promenant sa langue sur le filtre de la cigarette qu'il serrait entre ses dents, il frissonna, autant face au goût légèrement sucré qui l'imprégnait encore qu'au regard que lui adressait la propriétaire de la tige de poison… Un regard qui évoquait un peu trop à son goût celui d'un chat reluquant un oisillon… Est-ce que les changements survenus chez cette gamine lui déplaisaient tant que ça ? Parfois, il lui arrivait d'en douter… Oui, elle avait changé, mais c'était aussi son cas… Ou pas tant que ça, ne se comportait-il pas comme un stupide gamin immature que l'amour avait réduit au fétichisme ?

Il écrasa la cigarette d'un geste rageur. En vérité c'était l'absence de changement qui était irritante et non l'inverse…

« Oui, où est passé cette gamine qui regardait le monde d'un air aussi horrifié qu'émerveillé ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que tu ne laissais jamais le temps t'arracher ce que tu avais de plus précieux ? »

Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à vouloir la voir de nouveau comme cette petite fille qu'elle n'était plus ? Parce qu'à cette époque, il avait encore un minimum d'emprise sur elle, au lieu de lui être soumis comme il l'était maintenant ? Oui, même si à l'époque, il était dévoué au moindre caprice de celle qui lui faisait face, les circonstances étaient différentes… Ce n'était ni la hiérarchie du syndicat, ni les sentiments nouveaux qu'il s'était découvert qui était à l'origine de cette soumission, mais la simple affection pour celle qu'il voyait comme une petite soeur… Celle qui lui avait fait découvrir à quel point la faiblesse était ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus répugnant… Et si sa faiblesse était allé en s'amenuisant, jusqu'à s'atrophier complètement avec les années, celle qu'il éprouvait pour elle était allé en s'accroissant, ce qui l'insupportait au plus haut point…

« Mais elle est toujours devant toi… Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je suis bien décidé à ne plus laisser ce père immonde qui dévore ses enfants m'arracher quoi que ce soit de plus… A défaut de pouvoir les faire reculer, je forcerais les aiguilles de cette maudite horloge à s'arrêter et à demeurer figées pour l'éternité… »

La lueur de folie qui avait illuminé les yeux azurés de son interlocutrice accrût son dégoût.

« Tu deviens de plus en plus comme ce vieux fou… Savoir qu'il a fini par faire de toi son jouet, c'est pathétique… »

« Tu pense qu'Atsushi a fait de moi son esclave en me donnant l'illusion que je partage son rêve ? Ne te fie pas aux apparences, si l'un de nous deux a absorbé le rêve de l'autre dans le sien, ce n'est pas lui…Oh non… Maintenant cette éternité dont il est éperdument amoureux, c'est sous mon visage qu'elle se présente et non plus celui de cette pitoyable bigote romantique… D'ailleurs, je ne comprendrais jamais la raison pour laquelle les deux hommes les plus importants de ma vie ont pu être autant fascinés par cette femme…»

« A ce que je vois, tu porte de moins en moins Sharon dans ton cœur… »

Helen renifla tout en portant délicatement sa tasse à ses lèvres pour la vider de son contenu.

« Sharon n'est rien d'autre que le souvenir défraîchi d'une époque révolu… Une preuve vivante que le cours du temps continue de s'écouler et que rien ne peut empêcher son érosion… Une réfutation à elle toute seule de mes théories… Et quand une scientifique fait face à un phénomène qui refuse de cadrer avec ses théories, elle ne désire rien de plus que de réfuter son existence… Mais mon collaborateur s'obstine à vouloir l'inclure dans nos théories…»

Après avoir poussé un soupir désabusé, la chimiste se leva de la table du café pour se diriger vers l'université dont elle était fraîchement diplômé.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as convoqué ici ? »

Se retournant doucement vers son subordonné, la criminelle se mit à le scruter avec un sourire qui le fit frissonner autant que son regard. Ce même regard avec lequel elle regardait les rats qu'elle caressait affectueusement avant de leur injecter ses toxines expérimentales… Le même regard, exactement le même regard, avec lequel elle fixait un de ses assistants quand elle estimait qu'il ralentissait ses recherches par son incompétence… Oui, le regard avec lequel elle avait fixé ce pitoyable laborantin qu'elle lui avait ordonné d'exécuter d'un geste las… La même petite lueur d'innocence qui s'y reflétait… L'innocence de la cruauté…

Mais l'assassin parvint assez vite à se reprendre et à se dégager de la fascination qu'exerçaient les deux orbes azurés qui le contemplaient.

« Cesse de me fixer comme un de tes rats de laboratoire…Si tu ne veux pas que je prenne un malin plaisir à t'apprendre quel est la différence entre eux et moi… »

Le sourire cruel de l'assassin fût loin de faire reculer celle qu'il examinait de la même façon qu'une de ses cibles, avant qu'il ne presse la détente de son arme.

« Cela ne me déplairait pas parce que, vois-tu, j'ai en effet du mal à voir où se situe la différence entre vous… Du reste, je n'ai pas l'impression que ça te déplairait tant que ça de me servir de cobaye, n'est ce pas ? »

Tout en parlant la scientifique s'était rapproché du tueur avant de promener sa main sur son visage de la même façon, exactement de la même façon, qu'elle la promenait sur la fourrure de ses rats de laboratoires devant lui…

« Peut-être pas tant que ça en effet…Même si j'avoue que je préférait largement partager un moment beaucoup plus intime avec toi… »

« Un moment plus intime ? Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par là ? Tu devrais savoir que les seuls êtres vivants sur cette terre à qui je témoigne de l'affection sont mes petits rats de laboratoires, qui me sont si précieux pour mes recherches… »

Le ton faussement candide de la chimiste élargit le sourire carnassier du meurtrier.

« Un moment aussi intime que celui que je passe avec les rats que tu me demande si gentiment d'exécuter… Lors des derniers instants de leur pitoyable vie, les instants qui précèdent celui où je presse la détente de mon arme, nul n'est plus proche d'eux que moi… Personne ne peut avoir de relation plus intime qu'avec son assassin, petite fille… Parce que c'est celui qui tient ta vie, littéralement entre ses mains… »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu puisse te montrer si lyrique… Est-ce que tu penses réellement ce que tu viens de dire ? Ou est ce que tu me mets au défi de te prouver le contraire ? »

Plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme qui lui enserrait le poignet, la scientifique sonda son âme, à la recherche de la réponse à sa question, avant de soupirer devant son incapacité à la trouver.

« Navré de ne pas me montrer aussi prévisible que tes rats de laboratoire… »

Arrachant son bras à celui de l'assassin, la chimiste se retourna avant de faire quelque pas pour s'en éloigner. Elle détestait par-dessus tout voir un cobaye adopter un comportement qui ne cadrait pas avec celui qu'il aurait du avoir d'après ses prévisions… Et l'assassin, de son côté, savait pertinemment qu'il ignorait lui-même la réponse à la question de la scientifique, et il détestait par dessus tout être dans l'incertitude…

« Pour répondre à la question que tu m'as posé tout à l'heure, Gin… Si je t'ai convoqué ici, c'est pour t'inviter à mon mariage… »

Le tueur écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de renifler.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'un gamin qui croit encore aux contes dans lesquels la princesse finit par épouser son larbin ? »

« Oh mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un léger malentendu… Je te demande bien de conduire la mariée jusqu'à l'autel…mais ce n'est pas pour l'épouser… »

Gin serra inconsciemment le poing.

« Ce n'est pas plutôt au père de la marié d'assurer ce rôle ? »

« Certes… Mais dans la mesure où je n'ai jamais déployé le moindre effort pour retrouver le mien, je me vois mal lui demander d'assurer ce rôle… Alors il faut bien que je fasse une petite entorse à la tradition… »

« Je vois… Et puis-je savoir quel est le pitoyable petit rat que tu compte enfermer dans une de tes cages ? »

« Mais celui qui m'a associé dans ses recherches bien sûr… J'ai beau avoir de l'affection pour mes rats de laboratoire, je me vois mal tomber amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux… »

La main qui porta une cigarette aux lèvres du tueur trembla légèrement.

« Alors ce vieux sénile s'est décidé à faire de toi son rat de laboratoire personnel ? Et tu es trop faible pour avoir le courage de refuser ? C'est pathétique… »

Se rapprochant de l'assassin la chimiste s'empara du paquet de cigarette qu'il tenait dans une de ses mains pour en extirper une.

« N'inverse pas les rôles, s'il te plaît… C'est moi qui lui aie proposé de nous associer encore plus étroitement pour nos recherches, et c'est lui qui a été trop faible pour décliner ma proposition… »

Tandis qu'il s'allumait sa cigarette avant de tendre son briquet à celle qui le lui avait offert, le tueur se demanda quelle était l'origine de la nausée qui lui soulevait soudainement l'estomac…

Le regret d'avoir été délaissé par sa meilleure ennemie, au profit d'un vieux sénile ? La répulsion devant un sentiment qui lui rongeait le cœur et qu'il avait toujours jugé pathétique ? L'irritation de voir que sa collègue était à présent un cran au dessus de lui dans la hiérarchie du syndicat, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais la rattraper de nouveau, dans la mesure où elle était à présent au sommet de celui-ci ?

Il détestait se retrouver dans une position d'infériorité par rapport à ses adversaires…Et il détestait encore plus cette incertitude qui s'obstinait à ne pas disparaître…

« Il a pratiquement dépassé l'âge d'être ton père… »

« Et alors ? Je ne te savais pas si puritain, et à long terme, c'est un inconvénient qui disparaîtra de lui-même… Une fois que nos recherches auront abouties… »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux membres de l'organisation tandis qu'ils savouraient tranquillement le poison que le plus âgée avait fait découvrir au plus jeune…

« Alors ? Est ce que le professeur Knox aura le plaisir de voir Burke et Hare assister à son mariage ? »

Gin renifla.

« Ne me dit pas que tu compte aussi y inviter cet imbécile de Vodka ? »

« Bien sur que oui… Je ne suis pas sans cœur au point de te séparer de ton partenaire au cours d'une mission que je te confie… Vous êtes devenu inséparables, au point que je suis incapable de vous imaginer l'un sans l'autre… »

L'assassin renifla une seconde fois en écrasant sa cigarette d'un air irrité.

« Oh mais rassure-toi, je sais bien que vous n'êtes rien de plus que des partenaires… Et la place du tien sera dans l'assistance, pas à mes côtés devant l'autel… »

Le dégoût du tueur s'accrût… Le dégoût devant sa propre naïveté tandis qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que ça ne lui aurait pas déplu d'être aux côtés de la future mariée devant l'autel…mais en assurant un autre rôle que celui de témoin… Les rats qu'il avait assassinés ne demeuraient jamais bien longtemps dans sa mémoire, alors pourquoi ce stupide gamin qu'il avait été s'obstinait à ne pas en disparaître définitivement, comme tout les autres ?

Le contact du bras qui se referma autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer tira l'assassin de ses mornes réflexions. Gin eût beau tressaillir, il ne fit rien pour se dégager de l'étreinte de sa collègue… Le parfum de rose qu'il pouvait sentir était plus que suffisant pour lui permettre de deviner son identité, et il était bien placé pour savoir que les roses avaient des épines et que celle dont il pouvait sentir le parfum avait son autre main derrière son dos…. Une main dont il ignorait si elle était vide ou refermée autour de l'épine qui s'enfonçait dans le cœur de ceux qui étreignait cette fleur écarlate de trop près… Décidément, la capacité de la sœur de sa meilleure ennemie à se déplacer aussi silencieusement qu'un chat ne cesserait jamais de l'irriter tout autant que son comportement candide… Il avait été incapable d'anticiper sa venue jusqu'au dernier moment…

« J'aurais du me rappeler que si tu ne peux pas m'imaginer sans mon co-équipier, c'est encore plus difficile d'imaginer l'une des Weird sisters sans l'autre… »

Les deux sœurs qui étaient de part et d'autres du meurtrier se mirent à renifler de concert.

« Gin… Tu sais bien que je déteste par-dessus tout le second surnom que m'a donné ton actrice préférée… »

« Et de toutes façons, nous ne sommes pas au complet…Il manque Christine pour ça… »

Le sourire moqueur du tueur s'élargit, tandis que sa collègue se dégageait de lui pour se rapprocher de sa jumelle.

« Certes mais tu n'as jamais fait le moindre effort pour qu'on t'appelle autrement qu'Hell angel… Assumes-en les conséquences, Helen… »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de la chimiste tandis qu'elle était enlacée à son tour par sa collègue.

« Il se trouve malheureusement qu'une petite fille capricieuse s'est entiché de ce surnom stupide… »

« Ca ne te plait pas qu'on nous considère comme des sœurs ? »

Helen leva doucement la main vers les cheveux de celle qui l'étreignait avant de les caresser, faisant doucement disparaître par ce geste la lueur de mélancolie qui avait commencé à briller dans les yeux de la meurtrière qui était derrière elle.

« Si tu délaissais un peu Lewis Carrol pour Shakespeare, tu comprendrait pourquoi ce surnom me gène, petite sœur… »

Gin soupira devant le spectacle que lui offraient les deux sœurs… Helen était probablement la seule personne au monde qui ne passerait jamais les derniers instants de sa vie dans les bras de celle qui s'obstinait à se comporter comme une gamine qu'elle n'avait jamais été…

Même après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre plusieurs dizaines de fois, il ne comprendrait jamais sa façon de procéder, qui était aux antipodes de la sienne…

Si son assassin était la personne avec qui l'on avait la plus intime des relations lors des derniers instants de sa vie, alors cette gamine s'efforçait d'être le plus parfait des assassins…

Il l'avait vu enlacer toutes ses victimes avec le même sourire candide qu'une petite fille naïve serrant son père dans ses bras, il voyait toujours la même lueur d'innocence pétiller dans ses yeux quand elle contemplait l'unique goutte de sang qui souillait son arme de prédilection…L'innocence dans le meurtre… Une innocence proche mais ô combien différente de celle de sa sœur…

Même si son obsession avec l'heure exacte l'empêchait de prolonger ses démonstrations d'affections pour ses cibles plus de quelques instants, lorsqu'elle pouvait se payer le luxe d'étreindre un cadavre jusqu'à ce que toute trace de chaleur l'ait quitté, elle ne s'en privait absolument pas…

Non, vraiment, il ne comprendrait jamais cette folle et il se réjouirait toujours qu'on lui ait assigné Vodka plutôt qu'elle comme partenaire…

Gin, pour sa part, ne prenait pas la peine de s'attarder inutilement sur ses victimes, en tout cas il n'avait trouvé aucune cible qui lui aurait donné envie de joindre l'utile à l'agréable en prolongeant indéfiniment son agonie… Aucune cible avec laquelle il pourrait avoir, à sa propre façon, un rapport aussi intime que ceux qu'avait la sœur de sa meilleure ennemie avec les siennes…

C'était le cas à l'époque du mariage du fondateur de l'organisation… Plus maintenant… Entre temps, il s'était trouvé non pas une mais trois cibles dignes qu'il s'attarde sur leur cas…

Sa meilleur ennemie…Sa fille…Et l'agent du FBI qui s'était entiché de sa cible…

Cependant il n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout avec la seconde et n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'inverser les rôles avec la troisième…

Tout en contemplant la grisaille du ciel s'entremêler avec celle de Tokyo, à travers les vitres du quartier général du syndicat, l'assassin extirpa une cigarette de son paquet avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Mais au lieu de l'allumer tout de suite, il prit le temps de contempler le briquet en argent, cadeau d'une chimiste à un de ses assistants dans un lointain passé…

S'attardant sur les reflets que la multitude de lampes du couloir renvoyaient sur la surface grisâtre que le temps avait commencé à noircir, le tueur s'amusa à la comparer avec celle qui s'étendait au dehors… Ce manque de couleurs était déprimant… Il aurait bien aimé peindre le monde qui l'entourait avec une couleur beaucoup plus chaude… Le rouge…Un rouge qu'il était de plus en plus impatient de savourer… Un rouge identique à celui de la robe comme de la chevelure d'une de ses collègues tandis qu'elle venait d'apparaîtren à quelques mètres de lui…

Alice… A une époque, il aurait pu la confondre avec sa sœur mais trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis… Ce n'était plus cette gamine qui s'enfonçait dans le meurtre avec la même innocence qu'une petite fille se laisser absorber par ses jeux puérils… Depuis la mort d'Helen, c'était redevenu la gamine apeurée qu'il voyait toujours dans l'ombre de sa sœur jumelle, mais cette fois elle n'avait plus sa grande sœur pour la soutenir contre ce monde cruel…

La grande sœur que cette gamine pathétique essayait de retrouver dans le reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre d'une des fenêtres du couloir, tandis qu'elle détournait son regard terrifié du sien…

Soupirant devant ce spectacle pitoyable, l'assassin porta son briquet à ses lèvres avant de s'interrompre… La gamine s'était ressaisie au point de se retourner vers son collègue et de s'avancer vers lui… Mais cette lueur d'innocence qui s'était mis à briller de nouveau, au point d'éclipser totalement les profondeurs bleutés de l'océan de mélancolie dans lequel elle se reflétait… L'innocence…dans la cruauté ?

Gin demeura figé devant ce changement inattendu dans l'attitude et le maintien de sa collègue… Sa collègue qui osait retirer calmement la cigarette de sa bouche pour l'enfoncer doucement dans la sienne, sa collègue qui croisait les bras en battant tranquillement de la semelle, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde qu'il allume son petit bâtonnet de cyanure pour elle.

En temps normal, il aurait pris un malin plaisir à démontrer à cette idiote qu'il n'était pas son larbin mais, à cet instant, quelque chose l'intriguait dans son attitude, si bien qu'il finit par obtempérer à la requête silencieuse, tout en plissant les yeux d'un air méfiant tandis qu'il scrutait celle qui la lui avait adressé.

Lorsqu'elle avait encore l'apparence d'une petite fille, la petite Alice avait essayé de fumer pour imiter celle qui avait subtilisé un des paquets de cigarette de leur tuteur… La quinte de toux qu'elle y avait récolté l'avait définitivement découragé de recommencer… Après la mort de sa sœur, elle s'était forcé à partager la mauvaise habitude de la défunte, autant parce que cette odeur lui était aussi intimement associé que le parfum de rose dont elle était imprégnée, que parce que de cette façon, son reflet dans le miroir ressemblait un peu plus à celui de la disparue…

Oui, la petite Alice s'était mise à fumer pour contempler, dans le nuage de fumée qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, l'image de cette partie d'elle-même qu'on lui avait arraché… Mais elle prenait cependant la précaution de le faire en utilisant un délicat porte-cigarette en ivoire… Elle voulait mettre encore un peu de distance entre elle et ses souvenirs, à l'époque… Elle ne voulait pas que son reflet prenne sa place dans le monde réel, son fils avait encore besoin de sa mère… Mais lorsqu'il avait envoyé en prison celle qui lui avait donné le jour, il l'avait séparé sans le savoir de son porte cigarette en ivoire, qui était resté dans la maison qu'il avait quitté pour habiter dans celle de son père…

Et à l'instant présent… Helen aspirait goulûment la fumée empoisonné, trop heureuse d'avoir de nouveau des poumons dans lesquels la déverser…

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours cru, il était possible de remonter le cours du temps… Oui, elle avait réussi à s'extirper de cette rivière qui l'avait entraîné loin de ses filles, elle avait réussi ce miracle en s'accrochant désespérément aux souvenirs que sa petite sœur avait précieusement conservé…

La petite Alice avait réussi à recoller patiemment les morceaux de son reflet… Elle avait surpassé Toichi Kuroba, grâce aux conseils que son collègue lui avait donné lorsque le lapin blanc n'avait plus été là pour s'interposer entre elle et lui… Contrairement à son petit charlatan, elle avait été capable de ressusciter une morte… Et elle ne l'avait pas fait en créant une simple illusion, elle n'avait pas donné naissance à un voleur fantôme pour qu'il réalise son rêve, non…

Le fantôme qu'elle avait façonné était bien réel, lui… Si bien que pendant quelques instants, il lui arrivait parfois de retraverser le miroir et de prendre la place de reflet pour redonner à sa grande sœur celle d'être vivant… Des instants qui était devenu des minutes, puis des heures…et aurait probablement fini par durer des années si Helen avait été assez égoïste pour assassiner mentalement sa sœur…

On pouvait certes se révolter contre le cours du temps mais il fallait toujours en payer le prix… Ne plus exister à l'état de fantôme ou de souvenir… Elle ne pouvait le faire qu'au prix de la vie d'un être cher qui, par amour pour elle, s'était enfoncé dans le gouffre qu'elle avait évité toute sa vie… Et Helen ne voulait plus voir sa sœur souffrir, elle avait suffisamment contemplé à travers le miroir les tourments qu'elle avait infligé à celle dont elle n'était que le reflet…

Une fois qu'elle aurait rattrapé le temps perdu et définitivement sauvé sa fille, elle retournerait paisiblement à l'état de simple reflet… C'était ce qu'elle avait prévu mais pourtant…Pourtant… Est-ce qu'Alice accepterait de lui rendre sa place de reflet ? Est ce qu'elle pourrait le faire maintenant que le fils de Kuroba avait appris la triste vérité, et qu'elle avait perdu pour la seconde fois son lapin blanc ? Alice ne pourrait retourner dans le monde réel que s'il y avait au moins une personne pour l'y attendre… Helen soupira en espérant de tout son cœur que son arrogant neveu n'enfermerait pas sa propre mère une seconde fois dans une prison… S'il l'abandonnait de nouveau…

La chimiste écarta la sombre pensée en même temps qu'elle secoua la main pour écarter d'elle le nuage de fumée qui s'était échappée de ses lèvres…

Est-ce qu'elle pourrait aider la seule fille qui lui restait, malgré la mort qui les avait séparé, ou bien n'était-ce qu'une illusion ? N'était-elle pas d'ailleurs elle-même une illusion sans aucune consistance, qui se dissiperait aussi facilement que cette fumée chargée de nicotine ?

Helen écarta ses doutes en se focalisant sur sa cible du moment… Celle qui l'avait arraché du monde des vivants… Mais lui avait aussi permis de franchir la porte du royaume des morts à travers un miroir, il y a quelques instants…

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas débarrassé de cette mauvaise habitude, Gin… »

« Et puit-je savoir en quoi ça te concerne, Alice ? »

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres de l'anglaise tandis qu'elle écrasait calmement sa cigarette.

« Décidément, dans la vie comme dans la mort, on nous confondra toujours toute les deux… »

Décontenancé par la lueur de gourmandise qui avait illuminé les yeux de sa collègue, une lueur de gourmandise qui ne lui était que trop familière, Gin demeura interloqué tandis qu'elle l'enlaçait calmement, avant de plonger son regard de prédateur dans le sien…

« Tu as réalisé ton rêve, Gin…Tu as eu avec moi la relation la plus intime qui puisse exister… Et vois-tu, je brûle d'envie de te rendre la politesse…à la manière de ma cher petite sœur… »

L'assassin écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisa l'absurdité de la situation.

« He…len ? »

« Eh bien, c'est une joie de constater que j'ai eu l'honneur de perdurer dans ta mémoire, contrairement à la majorité des rats que tu as exécuté pour moi et celui qui porte mon deuil… »

Il devait y avoir un moyen de ramener un semblant de logique dans cette absurdité… Les fantômes n'existaient pas, si ce n'est dans la mémoire et les cauchemars de ceux qui étaient trop faible pour assumer leurs crimes… Il n'était pas une pitoyable larve de cette espèce alors comment se faisait-il que.. ?

Mais Alice était une pitoyable gamine incapable de faire un pas sans le soutien de sa grande sœur… Alors c'était donc ça… Cette démente s'était définitivement enfoncée dans sa folie et à présent, elle essayait de l'entraîner dans son petit jeu ridicule… Un petit jeu qu'il pouvait faire cesser sur le champ, il savait très bien quel interrupteur il devait actionner pour rétablir un semblant de lumière dans l'obscurité qui avait envahi l'esprit de cette idiote… Oui, il pouvait y mettre fin… Mais il se sentait d'humeur à se prendre au jeu…

C'était on ne peut plus simple de s'imaginer que celle dont il sentait le souffle sur ses lèvres était bien son ancienne proie préféré…

« Mon actrice préféré a plusieurs fois essayé de me faire embrasser un cadavre ambulant… Mais, contrairement à elle, tu pourrais me convaincre de le faire… »

Le sourire cynique de la proie qui le serrait dans ses bras s'élargit.

« Mais j'ose espérer que tu n'as pas oublié qu'une rose à des épines… Et que si tu l'étreins de trop près…Tu sentiras ton sang s'écouler quand elles te transperceront… »

La morsure glaciale d'une tige d'acier sur le cou du tueur illustra les paroles de la scientifique à la perfection.

« Et à l'instant présent, je ne désire rien de plus que de voir ma couleur préféré s'écouler d'un autre corps que le mien… »

Baissant légèrement les yeux de ceux de son ancien subordonné, Helen demeura impassible tandis qu'elle contemplait le revolver dont il avait doucement enfoncé le canon dans les replis de sa robe écarlate.

« Pour ma part, ça ne me déplairait pas de voir la mienne s'écouler de nouveau du tien… »

Pour toute réponse, la chimiste offrit à l'assassin l'occasion de savourer sa couleur préférée d'une autre façon…

Frissonnant lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de sa meilleure ennemie collées aux siennes, le tueur s'efforça de se maîtriser suffisamment pour que son doigt tremblant ne presse pas la détente de son arme…tout de suite…

Décidément, comme tout les alcools dignes de ce nom, le Sherry devenaient plus savoureux avec l'âge… Et c'était toujours un plaisir de déguster un grand cru à petite gorgée…

La main que la scientifique promenait doucement sur la poitrine de son cobaye tout en poursuivant son expérience accroissait le trouble qui l'avait déjà gagné…Et lorsqu'elle se posa sur le métal de son arme, il eût beaucoup de mal à ne pas en presser la détente… Par réflexe ? Parce qu'il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point sa collègue pouvait être dangereuse s'il la laissait gagner trop d'emprise sur lui ? Ou parce qu'il avait peur d'aller trop loin ?

Savourant le mélange de peur et d'excitation qui le gagnait, il laissa son ennemie écarter d'elle le canon de son arme…

Et la sensation glaciale de l'épine de la rose dont il caressait les pétales s'enfoncer doucement dans son cou intensifia son plaisir…qui atteignit son paroxysme lorsque qu'il sentit son propre sang commencer à s'écouler sur sa peau… Pour un peu, il aurait laissé la mort lui absorber la moindre goutte de rouge qui s'écoulait dans ses veines… Oui, son éternel amante avait revêtu l'un des trois seuls visages qu'il voulait lui faire avoir… Il l'aurait certainement fait… Si une pensée n'était venue s'immiscer dans son esprit…

La pensée que la cuvée de Sherry qu'il dégustait était aussi savoureuse que celle qu'il avait goûté dans les rues de New York… Alors il n'osait pas imaginer la saveur qu'elle devait avoir, si la fille de ce spectre revenu le hanter, avait été dans une situation semblable à celle où se trouvait à l'instant sa défunte mère…

Oui, il y avait encore un nectar qu'il devait déguster avant de mourir… Sa meilleure ennemie avait détaché ses lèvres des siennes avant de les étirer dans un sourire exprimant la plus raffinée des cruautés… Helen n'avait pas été son âme sœur pour rien… Elle aussi prenait un plaisir tout particulier à savourer le doux miel de la vengeance comme l'agonie de ses victimes… Ce penchant finirait par le perdre… Mais il allait d'abord le retourner contre son ennemie du moment…

« Tout de même Helen… Quel dommage que ta pauvre petite sœur ait du devenir aussi folle que sa démente de mère pour que nous puissions nous revoir… »

La scientifique écarquilla ses yeux illuminés par une lueur de terreur… La terreur d'une petite fille en train de s'éveiller de son pire cauchemar… Il avait vu juste et l'interrupteur qu'il avait pressé était bien le bon…

Le tintement métallique que provoqua, en tombant sur le sol, le pic à glace qui avait glissé des doigts de la mère d'Hakuba le lui confirma…

Bon, qu'allait-il faire de cette pauvre folle hébétée ? A l'instant présent, elle ne représentait aucun danger mais à long terme… Le spectre qui s'était enfoncé de nouveau dans un sommeil, dont il n'aurait jamais du s'éveiller, allait le faire de nouveau… Et, connaissant le vieux sénile, il n'aurait aucun mal à le faire tomber sous sa coupe… C'était peut-être ce qu'elle avait prévu depuis le début du reste… Il avait encore besoin de l'organisation pour retrouver sa proie et il ne tenait donc guère à voir son fondateur ordonner sa mort pour satisfaire un caprice de sa défunte épouse… Mieux valait briser définitivement son reflet, qui était beaucoup plus vulnérable qu'elle…

Etreignant à son tour la pauvre démente hébété, Gin pressa de nouveau son arme contre elle, il lui accorderait le plaisir de mourir de la même façon que ses propres victimes… Mais deux choses l'empêchèrent de presser la détente… La pensée que l'exécution de la seconde favorite du vieux sénile pouvait bien entraîner son arrêt de mort… Et le fils de celle-ci, qu'il pouvait apercevoir en détournant légèrement les yeux.

« Dans toutes les entreprises du monde, criminelle ou non, le harcèlement sexuel sur le lieux de travail est assez mal vu… Alors aie l'obligeance de relâcher ma mère avant que je ne prenne les mesures qui s'imposent, collègue… »

Malgré le sourire narquois qui s'affichait sur son visage, la lueur de fureur qui illuminait le regard du métis démontrait amplement que son flegme britannique avait été largement ébranlé par la situation dans laquelle il surprenait l'assassin…

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir suffisamment de sang froid pour pointer son revolver dans sa direction pour souligner ses paroles…

« Tu serait capable de tirer, gamin ? Je suis sûre que vu ton âge, tu n'as pas une maîtrise bien grande de ce genre de jouets…»

« Je troue une livre sterling à dix mètres, Gin… Et je ne demande rien de mieux que de te faire une démonstration… »

L'arrogance qui irradiait du détective donnait au tueur l'irritante sensation que sa vantardise reposait sur une base à peu près solide… Et il avait été assez intelligent pour viser la tête de son ennemi, au cas où celui-ci aurait dissimulé un gilet pare-balle sous son imperméable noir…

Mais c'était visible au premier coup d'œil qu'il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un de sang froid… Aurait-il le cran de commencer ?

Cela pouvait être intéressant de le pousser à essayer… Peut-être que cette bouteille de Baïkal pouvait faire un substitut acceptable à un certain agent du FBI… Et avec ses cheveux écarlates, il n'était pas sans lui rappeler un autre vin qu'il voulait savourer…

Peut-être qu'il pouvait ajouter une quatrième cible à sa liste spéciale… Cependant… S'il essayait, sa démente de mère pouvait sortir de son état catatonique pour sauver son rejeton… Et si elle avait une seconde épine dissimulée dans ses manches… En combat rapproché, il n'avait aucune chance contre la démente, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques…

Accessoirement, le plaisir de revoir sa seconde meilleure ennemie, après Sherry, revenir une fois de plus d'entre les morts… Il valait bien qu'il prenne quelques risques… et une bonne proie était une proie difficile… Elles étaient si rares qu'il pouvait bien garder celle-ci de côté…

Après avoir calmement rangé son revolver dans la poche de son manteau, le tueur baissa les bras, permettant à celle qu'il y emprisonnait de se réfugier dans ceux de son fils.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que le tueur eut quitté le couloir, en marchant à reculons et sans retirer sa main de sa poche, que le détective se décida à baisser le sien, pour caresser doucement les cheveux de sa mère tremblotante.

Lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment remise de ce qui venait d'arriver, le métis la guida doucement vers la sortie du couloir, en la soutenant de la même façon qu'il l'aurait fait avec un infirme ayant égaré sa béquille.

« Où est ce que tu m'emmène, Saguru ? »

« Je te ramène à la maison, maman… »

« …à la maison… »

Les trois petits mots qui s'échappèrent des lèvres de l'anglaise les plissèrent en un sourire rêveur.

----:----

Note de l'auteur : Les personnages évoqués par Helen Miyano dans ce chapitre sont rigoureusement authentique… Si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur le docteur Bell et son collègue, le docteur Cream, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller la lecture du chef d'œuvre de René Réouven, _Elémentaire, mon cher Holmes_…

Les Weird sisters : Les trois sorcières dont la funèbre prédiction sera à l'origine de la déchéance de Macbeth… Pour peu que vous ayez lu ce chef d'œuvre de Shakespeare, vous devriez être capable de comprendre pourquoi Helen ne se sent guère flattée d'être désignée par ce surnom…


End file.
